The Other Cullen
by Charming101
Summary: My full name is Hayden Michael Cullen and I should not be alive. Vampires are unable to conceive which is why all of my siblings are adopted, however my existence is a different story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but if I did, Hayden would be a character.

Chapter 1

"Rainy Days and Memory Lane"

As I looked towards the gray sky overhead, I realized that I had stepped into my worst nightmare. I absolutely hate rain.

Sure it allows my family to live in a society where they won't be seen as abnormal; however the mere thought of rain makes my stomach turn. "Washington, my home; wherever I may roam; this is my land, my native land, Washington my home." I almost gagged when I heard these words playing over the loudspeakers. "Washington will never be my home," I thought as

I began to dig through my carry-on bag for my Ipod. I placed the buds in my ears as I glanced dejectedly around the crowded airport. "How could people possibly want to live here? Then again, maybe they are waiting for the next plane to escape this water infested dump."

As I went to turn on my Ipod, a hand quickly grabbed my shoulder and the device in question fell to the ground.

Groaning, I knelt to inspect the damage only to be pulled up and into the arms of my sister. "Hayden Michael! I missed you so much!"

I struggled against my sisters arms, trying desperately to see if she had done any damage to what would have been my saving grace from the horrid lyrics that were still booming through the loudspeaker. "Hayden, stop struggling, your Ipod is fine, and even if it weren't I would just buy you a new one."

I knew nothing would get me out of the prison of her arms faster then hugging her back, so I did just that. "Hey Alice, I didn't see you when I got off the plane."

Alice released me before pushing against my chest, sending me stumbling backwards.

Her eyebrow rose slightly as her eyes raked over my uniform clad body. "We just got here, school boy."

I rolled my eyes, knowing that she was studying my outfit, which I hadn't bothered to change before leaving after my last exam. "Seriously, Alice, I don't have to wear designer clothes daily, I am quite comfortable with the clothes I'm wearing."

I reached up to loosen my tie, before settling my eyes on Jasper.

"Hey Jazz, I wasn't expecting you to come with Alice, considering your, well, you know." Jasper smiled at me, sensing my nervousness. I thought it would be too hard for him to join Alice since he was the newest to my families' way of living.

"We just went hunting yesterday, so that helps." I nodded before glancing back at my sister, who had a look of pouting gracing her beautiful face.

I noticed she had my silver Ipod in her hand as she held it out for me to take from her. "Oh come on Alice, I think I should be the one pouting since you visually assaulted my outfit."

Jasper chuckled from behind me, but quickly stopped when Alice's look of sadness was replaced by one of warning.

I grinned before taking my Ipod from Alice's nimble fingers and hurriedly shoving it into my bag.

"So where is everyone else?" I glanced back and forth between Alice and Jasper, wondering if the car ride home would be peaceful. Home, would Forks really be my new home or would it be just another pit stop?

I had been perfectly content living in New Hampshire and attending a private boarding school with my two best friends, Sophia Taylor and Scott Murray. Everything changed when I got a phone call saying that I needed to come to Forks because my brother is getting married, and they will be changing his soon to be wife.

I suppose I should explain why they would need me here just to change a human into a vampire. I was born to Carlisle and Esme Cullen on January 3rd, 1992. My full name is Hayden Michael Cullen and I should not be alive. Vampires are unable to conceive which is why all of my siblings are adopted, however my existence is a different story.

Generally once a child is conceived in a female vampire; it will die because a vampire's venom will infect the child's heart, assuring immediate death. I am the only child to ever be born to a vampire because I was born with the power to heal myself and others.

My heart was never infected by the venom; however the venom entered my bloodstream. This venom will eventually take me over and I will be changed into a vampire. My father believes that this will not happen until I have stopped growing, since venom cannot settle in an ever changing body.

"Earth to Hayden…Hayden are you still in there?" I felt a sharp hand knocking on my skull and effectively mussing my shaggy brown hair. "Alice, are you freaking kidding me! That hurts…stupid vampire strength." Oh and I forgot to mention, I'm still about as normal as any human except for the power of healing. Alice giggled and turned on her heel to follow Jasper who had already started heading towards the exit.

"Come on, goofball. Everyone can't wait to see you, and Bella is really excited to meet you!" I let out a deep breath before adjusting my bag over my shoulder and starting after Alice.

I was happy that I didn't have to sort through any baggage because I didn't bother packing any of my clothes; I already knew that Alice had filled my closet with everything that I would need for this summer. She had called me ahead of time and told me not to pack anything because it would be lost during the flight.

Sometimes it was cool living with a sister who could see the future, but other times, it was disturbing. For instance, she knew that I thought a girl in my class was attractive, so she hunted her down and told her that if she accepted my invitation to go to the dance that she would make her life a living hell. Another time, she knew this boy in my class wanted to pick a fight with me and she told him that he would have to deal with her if he misplaced a hair on my head. Who wants their sister defending them; it made me look like the biggest pansy in school!

Alice's voice pulled me out of my thoughts, "Hayden Michael Cullen! Don't make me get out the leash we used for you when you were younger!" All eyes in the airport were on me as I ran towards my sister, my face burning with embarrassment. Oh yeah, this was going to be a great summer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but if I did, Hayden would be a character.

Chapter 2

"Attitudes and Room Colors"

As we neared the parking garage, I could tell that Alice was excited about something. Narrowing my eyes, I scanned the lot to see if anything stood out and then my eyes landed on it.

A shiny canary yellow Porsche, to say it was beautiful would be the understatement of the year. Alice was practically skipping towards it and I noticed Jasper standing by the passenger side door."Alice, what in the world did you do to Jasper to get him to buy you a Porsche? Or better yet, what did you not do?"

I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively, while Alice rolled her eyes.

"Edward asked me to have a slumber party with Bella while he went hunting." I snorted, before opening the driver side door, and pushing the seat forward so that I could crawl in the backseat.

"So you had to hold the poor girl hostage because Edward was worried that she would realize what a pain in the ass he is and try to escape before the wedding?" Alice pulled the driver side seat forward as she and Jasper slid into the car.

"No, Hayd. He was worried because Bella's best friend is a werewolf and he did not want any harm coming to her while he was away." I pushed my head up against the leather seat, thinking that the girl could surely protect herself.

"If this werewolf is her best friend, why would he hurt her?" Jasper glanced into the back seat, shaking his head slightly, signaling that the questions could wait. Alice's eyes were glued to the road, so I leaned forward wanting to see how fast she was going.

"What the hell, Alice! Are you trying to kill me, I mean it won't work, but if this is your way of stopping the questions, just know that I won't ask anymore. I don't feel like testing my powers on a highway full of people!"

I saw Alice's lips pull into a smile as she continued to speed down the highway. I had only been driving for five months, so it really made me uncomfortable when I rode in other people's cars, especially if they were going over the speed limit.

All of my siblings were speed demons, but I hated going any speed that was five miles more then the legal limit. As my knuckles gripped the leather seat in front of me, I felt waves of calm emanating from Jasper, and my grip on the seat began to loosen.

"Thanks, Jazz." He nodded as he kept his eyes on Alice, and I slid comfortably back into my seat.

I allowed my eyes to close, but before I could fall asleep, I was pulled out of my reverie, and a hand grabbed mine and yanked me out of the backseat. Before I could lash out, I was pulled into a bone-crushing hug, and my face was planted into a rock solid chest.

"Hey little brother, welcome to Forks!" I mumbled something incoherently into Emmett's chest as I tried to pull away from him. He must have sensed my distress because he released me quickly.

"Is this test Hayden's ability to stay calm day because I have dropped my Ipod on a concrete floor, ridden in a car with a speed crazed pixie, been yanked out of the backseat of said car, and nearly smothered by an overprotective brother; what else could possibly go wrong?"

My family laughed, and I let out a groan. "That was not meant to be funny."

Turning on my heel, I quickly made my way back over to the car that I had been rudely yanked out of, and crawled into the front seat. Shutting the door, so I could at least hear if I was going to be approached again, I leaned into the backseat to grab my bag, before slumping into the front seat, pouting.

Were they ever going to take me seriously? I hated when my family did not respect my feelings. The passenger side door was pulled open and my mother slid in next to me. Shutting the door sharply, she tilted her head so that she could get a better look at my face.

"Hey sweet boy, how was your flight?" I looked at Esme, and a smile slid onto my lips. I could never stay mad at my mom; she could always make me smile no matter how upset I was. I felt her hand slide into my hair and as she gently moved it away from my forehead so that she could see my eyes. I turned to face her, and she leaned forward, kissing my forehead lightly.

"My flight was okay, I just wish that Washington wasn't so, depressing." I dipped my head down so that she couldn't see my eyes, until I felt a soft hand press underneath my chin, tipping my head so that my eyes met hers.

Esme smiled, "There are the beautiful eyes I have waited nine months to see." I felt a frown pulling at my lips because I knew that my family had been upset when I had not come to Forks for Christmas, or Spring Break. I had gone to Sophia's house because I had wanted a break from my family, and now I felt bad because I had upset my mother.

"Mom, I'm sorry I didn't come home for Christmas. I just needed a break from everything and I knew it would be hard if I came home to visit because everyone would want me to stay." Esme smiled before placing a gentle finger to my lips in order to stop my rambling.

"It is fine, dear. We missed you, but you're here now." She pulled her hand away from my face before gently smoothing down my hair and pushing open the passenger side door.

I watched her get out and a wave of guilt hit my stomach, I hated disappointing people, and I knew that everyone had been upset when I hadn't come home for any of my breaks.

I pushed the door open, before grabbing my bag and slipping it over my shoulder. I slid out of the car and realized that everyone was still there. I wanted to groan out loud but the guilt from earlier was still eating at my stomach.

I pushed the door shut, before taking a deep breath and turning to greet my father. This was when I noticed that Edward and Rosalie were missing. I cocked my head to the side before I was pulled into another gentle hug.

"Hey buddy, how was your flight? We heard about the ride home, and your issues in the terminal, but not the actual flight." I let out a low laugh, before stepping out of the hug and looking up at my father.

"The flight was okay, I spoke to this girl who sat near me, her name was Shayla Crowley, and she said she knew of you guys, but nothing remotely exciting happened. Where are Edward and Rosalie, and when do I get to meet Bella?" My father chuckled at my sudden attitude change.

"Edward and Rose are hunting because they did not go with us the other day, and Bella and her father will be here for dinner, but they are at home to freshening up." My eyebrows hit my hairline and I tilted my head,

"How are you all going to deal with Bella and her father being here for dinner? Are you going to eat?" Carlisle smirked, before nodding.

"Yes we are going to eat, and we figured since you were back you could help us with the eating situation, would you mind?" I shrugged, wondering why I would mind if my family needed me to help settling their stomachs after eating. "No, I don't mind, but since there will be seven of you for me to heal, I may be a little tired after I help you."

My father nodded, "Well, why don't we go inside and you can see your new room." I noticed that everyone else had gone inside already and it was just the two of us standing outside. "Sure, just as long as it isn't pink and purple." My dad looked at me and winked,

"Do magenta and violet sound any better?" I laughed before adjusting my bag and following my father into the house. "Dad, you're not being serious, are you?" I quickly hurried my pace, hoping the colors of my room were not anything remotely girly. My dad laughed before letting me go in the house before him, and shutting the door behind us, never answering my question.

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading, leave me a review and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but if I did, Hayden would be a character.

A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this story! Please hit that little blue button and leave me a review to let me know what you think! If you want to see what Hayden is wearing, it is on my profile!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Meeting Bella and Angry Tears"

After getting clarification that my room was not magenta and violet, I started up the staircase to see what color my room really was. I chuckled when I saw the sign on my door that read "Abandon All Hope Ye Who Enter Here."

I rolled my eyes before pushing my door open, and peering inside. _Wow, Alice really wasn't kidding when she said not to bring anything home_.

My walls were a sandy brown, and my bedding was brown, black, and blue Henley striped. I ran my hand over the foosball table that sat a few feet away from my bed, after I depositing my bag on my comforter.

My closet was full of Abercrombie, Hollister, and Ruehl clothing, and as I pulled open my drawers, I knew Alice must have had a field day when she was organizing everything. I grinned when I saw the Audio Rocker that was perfectly positioned next to my flat screen television and the X-Box 360 that was placed on the entertainment center.

Falling back onto my bed I let out a deep breath that I had not realized I had been holding. This was the life! There was a light knock on my door, before it was pushed open and I looked up to see a grinning Alice. "I absolutely love it, Alice! You did an amazing job."

She laughed as she sat down next to me. "I knew you would love it, but it is really amazing seeing you smile like that! I have not seen a smile that big since you left for school. Now please change out of that horrid uniform before I change you myself."

I snorted, even though the comment about my smile added to the ever-building pressure it my stomach, before sitting up. "Don't you think it would be a little awkward if you changed you 16 year old brother?" Alice rose from my bed, as if she were preparing to do just that before I stood up quickly. "Okay, relax. I will change; I didn't realize that my outfit was offending your eyes."

Alice smiled, bouncing on the balls of her feet, "Good because everyone will be here soon and I can not have my baby brother looking like a slob."

Turning on her heel, she practically danced out of my room before shutting the door behind her. I rolled my eyes before hurrying over to the door and locking it, hoping that no one would invade my personal space while I was changing.

I walked over to my closet and reached in grabbing a pair of Ruehl navy and yellow twill patterned shorts and a matching polo. I removed my school uniform hurriedly changing into my selected outfit before looking for white flip flops. I

dropped to my stomach and reached my hand under my bed, looking into the storage bins that most likely held what I was looking for. Pulling out the white flip-flops, I stood before slipping them onto my feet and heading for my door.

After gazing at my bed longingly, I pulled open my door, and jogged hurriedly towards the stairs. I ran a hand through my shaggy brown hair, when I heard a different voice echoing through the open house. I glanced over the railing to see who I assumed was Bella. She had her arm wrapped around my Edward's waist and she was chatting animatedly with Alice.

Or should I say that Alice was doing all of the talking and Bella would slip in a word every so often. I chuckled at the thought of someone ever "chatting" with Alice without it being a one-sided conversation full of agreements to go on one of Alice's never ending shopping trips. My laugh caused Edward, Bella, and Alice to look up at me.

"Hayden! I had a feeling you would pick out that outfit!" I swear I heard a murmured "Thank goodness" escape her lips as well but I chose to ignore it. Edward smiled at me as I jumped off of the last step and began to walk towards the three of them. Bella let her hand slip from my brother's waist and she held it out for me to shake.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan; it is nice to meet you." I grinned before grasping her hand between my warm fingers drawing a sharp gasp from her lips.

"I'm Hayden, and you just found out that I'm not as cold as everyone else in my family." Bella laughed as I released my hold on her hand, and embraced my older brother.

"Hey Edward, she is beautiful just like you said." Edward smiled, hugging me back tightly. I was the only one in our family that he would hug for an extended period of time. Bella's cheeks turned a rosy red when she heard my comment, and I smiled after stepping away from the couple.

"She also blushes just the way you described, it is truly amazing." Edward chuckled lowly and I felt a sharp pain in my back, when Alice decided that it would be fun to pinch me. "Alice! That hurts, what is wrong with you!" I turned to face her when she grabbed my cheeks forcing her eyes directly into mine.

"Be nice, and I won't have to touch you!" I growled at her as she released my cheeks which were now a rosy red from being pinched which caused Alice to laugh. "Oh look, Hayden, now you and Bella match." I reached out to swat Alice when I was quickly spun around and pulled into another hug, and I didn't have to think really hard to realize who it was. "Hey Rose, long time no see."

Rosalie held me back at arms length before taking in my newly red cheeks. "Wow, Hayden. Alice is right; you and Bella do have the same blush color." I crossed my arms over my chest, and closed my mouth, not wanting to say anything I may regret later.

"Girls, leave your brother alone, please." I stuck my tongue out at my sisters before turning and walking towards my mother's voice. I heard a muffled, "Momma's boy," and I turned quickly only to be knocked to the ground by Rosalie. "Ouch, Rose! Get the hell off of me!"

Her eyes flashed dangerously, "Well don't stick your tongue out at people and you won't have to worry about finding yourself pinned to the ground." I groaned from underneath her, and she moved off of me and by the time I stood up she was gone. I brushed my clothes off before growling low in my throat and walking quickly towards the front door mumbling under my breath the entire time.

"Stupid woman, I swear she thinks it is so fun to knock me over, just wait until she feels sick later and she comes to me wanting to be healed and I tell her to kiss my ass. See how cocky she is then." I slammed the door before sitting down on the grass and falling backwards. I allowed my eyes to wander over the gray sky. "Well, at least it hasn't rained yet." I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths when I felt someone looking at me. "Go away, Edward."

A soft voice broke through my angry haze. "Actually, I'm Bella, you know if you opened your eyes you would be able to tell, silly boy." I opened one eye and looked at the brown haired girl gazing back at me from where she was standing.

"Sorry you had to hear all of that language; I don't normally cuss like a sailor."

Bella giggled softly before sitting next to me in the grass. "I will accept your apology if you sit up and talk to me, or I can go away and let you wallow in self pity." I snorted before sitting up slowly, and opening both of my eyes.

"So what can I do for you, Bella?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, I just thought maybe you wanted someone to talk to. It must be hard having a family full of vampires around you all the time."

I nodded slowly, "Hard does not even begin to describe it. Sometimes I just wish I was a normal kid, like you. With normal siblings that I could fight back against and not end up getting my ass kicked. Or normal siblings who couldn't read your mind before you planned on doing something that could potentially be fun and maybe a little dangerous." Bella smiled at me,

"Well I am jealous of what you have, Hayden."

I narrowed my eyes in confusion and I was about to tell her why she shouldn't be jealous, before she held up a hand to silence me. "You have a family that loves you, who would do anything to protect you. You have parents who are in love with each other, and you have siblings who absolutely adore you. You have no idea how upset they were when you did not come home to visit when you were on Midterm Break, Christmas Break, and Spring Break. I only saw the aftermath of Spring Break, but Edward told me that they were heartbroken when you called, even though they were expecting it since you had never come home for your other breaks."

Bella took a deep breath before she began again, "I know I don't know you very well, but from what Edward says about you, you are an amazing person to talk to, but all I have seen so far is someone who is far to selfish for his own good, living in a family that would do anything to make him happy. A family that no matter how selfish they make think you are being would still do everything just to have their happy son back."

My hair fell into my eyes as I glared angrily at the ground. She had no right to say these things about me, she barely knew me! I bit my lower lip, waiting for her to continue when I realized that she was no longer sitting beside me, she was gone. I released the angry breath that I had been holding and I pulled my knees up to my chest.

She was right. I was a selfish brat who did not deserve the love of my family. I placed my face on my knees, letting the angry tears flow from my eyes, staining my shorts with salt water.

* * *

A/N: Remember, hit the little blue button!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: There have been some questions about whether or not Hayden feeds like the rest of his family. He does not have to hunt yet, however once he changes into a full vampire, he will have to hunt with the rest of his family to help control his blood lust. Basically the only thing that seperates Hayden from normal humans is that he has a higher tolerance for pain, and he can heal himself. Hope that clears up any confusion. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but if I did, Hayden would be a character**.

Chapter 4

"Selfish Feelings and Phone Calls"

* * *

I finally lifted my face from my tear-stained lap before glancing around the property my parents owned. I had been such an insensitive jerk, and a girl I barely even knew made me feel worse then I have felt in my entire life. I scrubbed at my face with the palms of my hands before standing up and walking towards the house with a look of determination gracing my features, I needed to call my best friend.

I knew I couldn't sneak into a house occupied by a family of vampires, but I needed to get up to my room before anyone realized that I was upset. Esme would coddle me, Emmett would make fun of me, Jasper would send waves of happiness at me, and Alice…well Alice probably already knew that I was upset.

I slowly pulled open the front door and peered inside, listening for voices or footsteps. Hearing none, I headed for the stairs, but as soon as my foot hit the first step, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I let out a deep shuddering breath, before turning to face the owner of the added weight on my shoulder. When my green eyes met brown, I realized that I would have rather met Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, or the devil himself, but not her.

"Hey Bella…" I tried to shrug the warm hand off of my shoulder, but she was persistent.

"Hayden, are you okay." I shook my head yes, I wanted to get away from her as quickly as possible, even if it meant lying through my teeth.

"Yeah, I am, I just need to call my best friend and tell her I got here safely." Bella's hand fell from my shoulder, and I knew she could tell I was upset.

"Okay, I guess I will see you at dinner then." I nodded

"Yeah…at dinner." I watched as she walked away from me before I ran up the stairs and into my bedroom. I grabbed my bag off of my bed and dug through it trying to find my cell phone. I looked at the screen and let out a loud groan.

"Four missed calls! Sophia is going to kill me." I quickly opened my phone a hurriedly dialed her number, she answered on the first ring.

"HAYDEN MICHAEL CULLEN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD, YOU STUPID IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE! I WAS FOUR SECONDS AWAY FROM GETTING PLANE TICKETS AND FLYING TO WASHINGTON, YOU FREAKING MORON." I held my breath while she ranted about my stupidity.

"Are you done yelling at me Sophia? I really can not handle my best friend yelling at me right now." I heard her inhale deeply before blowing a puff of air up against the phone causing static to explode into my ears. "Seriously Sophia, are you done because I really need your advice." Her voice softened immeasurably when she heard the desperation that was my voice.

"What's wrong, Hayden? You sound exhausted and upset, what happened?" Upset could not even begin to explain how I was feeling.

"My brother's soon to be wife just told how big of a selfish jerk I am being, and she barely knows me, Soph. How do you think my family views me if someone I just met can read me like an open book? I feel so guilty for not coming home during our breaks from school, but I needed some time for myself." I could practically hear the wheels turning in my best friends head as she listened.

"Hayden, it was a very selfish of you not to go home and visit your family," I was about to interrupt her when she stopped me, "However, I understand why you did it and I am sure if you explained everything to your family you would stop feeling guilty, honey." I tapped my fingers on the edge of my bed, as I gazed exhaustedly around my room.

"I don't even want to go down and eat with them because I do not deserve the affection they will give me if they know I am upset." I heard her shuffling some papers around on her desk, before she took a deep breath, and I knew this would not be good.

"Hayden, your family is the most loving family I know of and they will never, ever hate you. I know that is what you are thinking so do not even try to correct me. You have been my best friend since we were four, so I know you better then most people. If you tell them you just wanted to be around a normal family for once, they won't be disgusted with you. They know there is a reason you choose not to go to public school with your siblings. To be honest with you, I would want to get away from your life once in a while. They will understand Hayden." By the time she was finished, I was chewing nervously on my fingers.

"What if they don't understand Sophia?" I could practically see her rolling her eyes, but she knew I need to be reassured.

"There is always a place for you here, Hayd. Never doubt that." I heard gravel crunching outside and I looked at our driveway to see a man getting out of a police cruiser.

"Thanks Soph… I think I have to go, Bella's dad is here and mom will kill me if I am rude to our guests, so I will talk to you soon." I could practically feel her glowing with pride because she knew I was ready to talk to my parents.

"Okay Hayden, just remember that I love you, and you better call me after you talk to your parents, or your butt is going to be in a sling, got it?" I couldn't help but laugh,

"Okay Sophia…Ditto." I heard her stand up and I stood as well, "Alright, Mr. Cullen, get your butt downstairs! Goodbye!" She shut her phone before I could say thank you. I closed my phone and dropped it on my bed before heading to my bathroom. I grabbed a washcloth and wet it, before pressing it against my face. I smiled into the washcloth remembering the first time I told her I loved her. We were seven and the movie Ghost was on, I turned to her and told her that she was my best friend and that I loved her, and she replied with the simple words, "Ditto." Ever since one of us would say I love you, and the other would reply with ditto.

I pulled the washcloth off of my face, relieved to see that my eyes were no longer red and puffy. With a flick of my wrist the washcloth landed in the laundry bin and I left my bathroom, not bothering to shut the door. I walked over to the full length mirror on my door to make sure that I did not have any grass stains on my outfit before I pulled open my bedroom door, and stepped out onto the landing. I heard my mother's laughter as it echoed through the house and I grinned. Her laugh could always make me smile, no matter how upset I was, and for that I was grateful.

I started down the stairs ready to face my family and Bella. Sophia could always prepare me to take on the world, but it was the execution of my plan that would determine success or failure. No matter what happened, I would always have a place where I belonged and was loved, whether it is with my family, with Sophia, or with both, I knew I would survive.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you guys think so far? Let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but if I did, Hayden would be a character.

Chapter Five

"Worries and Moments with Dad"

* * *

My flip-flops made clicking noises on our hardwood floors as I made my way into the kitchen. I watched silently as my mom stirred whatever was in the pot on the stove, when she suddenly turned around, brandishing a wooden spoon at me.

"Young man, would you kindly go into the living room and greet Bella's father, she is looking forward to introducing you to him so I suggest you move it, mister." I sighed before dragging my feet towards the living room. _Great_, I thought, _now I get to meet the cop, I wonder if he will jump all over me like Bella did._ As I entered the living room, I couldn't hold back a chuckle when I noticed that Bella's dad was sizing Edward up. I could only imagine the thoughts that were flowing into Edward's head from Bella's dad. Upon hearing my chuckle, Bella's attention turned to me, and I could not help but cast my eyes away from her face, my cheek's burning with embarrassment as I remembered the dressing down this small girl had given me earlier in the front yard.

"Hayden! I would like to introduce you to my father, Charlie Swan. Dad this is Hayden Cullen, he is the Edward's younger brother." I moved forward quickly, extending my hand for Bella's father to grasp, my eyes seeking his.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Officer Swan. Your daughter is quite the spitfire if I do say so. I believe that she and Edward will be perfect for each other." The man smiled at me, before releasing my hand.

"Quite the firm handshake you have there. Please, call me Charlie; Officer Swan is too formal for my tastes." I nodded, stepping back slightly. "Of course, sir, can I offer you something to drink?" Charlie eyed me carefully, his grin growing wider.

"Water would be fantastic. Thank you Hayden." I turned quickly, thinking of any excuse I could use to get away from Bella tonight. I was ready to talk to my parents about my problems, but not someone I barely knew. I heard Edward whisper something to Bella, before he turned to follow me. I groaned under my breath, hoping that Bella had not said anything to Edward about our discussion.

"Hayden, hold on one moment please. Bella, love, would you like something to drink?" Bella smiled before nodding, "Could I have water as well?" Edward grinned, "Your wish is my command, love." I shook my head quickly to rid myself of the disturbing thoughts that were invading my brain. Had I really not offered to get Bella a beverage? I grimaced as Edward walked up beside me, squeezing my shoulder a little harder then was necessary.

Once we were in the kitchen, Edward whispered," Charlie thinks you would be a better husband for his daughter." I shuddered at the thought of dating the girl who had reprimanded me hours before,

"Even after I forgot to offer her a drink? No thanks, Edward, she is all yours." Edward let out a low laugh,

"One would think that you have a crush on her the way you leave the room so quickly when she is there, and the way you blush when she looks at you." My eyes narrowed at my brother,

"Don't flatter yourself, Edward, like I said before, she is all yours, bro." I grabbed two glasses from the cupboard before reaching into the freezer and pulling out ice cubes. I dropped two in each glass before thrusting them into Edward's hands.

"Do you think you can handle pouring water into theses cups before I embarrass myself further in front of the girl that I am supposedly falling for?"

I stormed out of the kitchen, listening as Edward called after me, heading towards my father's study. I had to get away, and I knew this would be the safest place to hide. I carefully pushed open the cherry stained doors, before closing and locking them. I walked over to my dad's leather chair, falling back into it tiredly. I knew I was going to have to go through with this dinner regardless of how tired or annoyed I was feeling. It was only a matter of time before someone found me. I slumped forward, crossing my arms on my dad's desk before resting my cheek on my bicep. I closed my eyes, wishing that I could just morph into the desk. Suddenly, I felt a cold hand slide into my hair, and another one was placed on the back of my warm neck, and my father's soft voice entered my ears.

"What are you doing, Hayden?" I carefully extracted my cheek which had become suctioned to my bicep and turned to look up at him,

"Just trying to find some peace and quiet." Carlisle smiled before sliding the chair I was currently resting in away from the desk, so that he could see my face. He knelt down to my level before gently brushing the hair out of my eyes.

"Are you tired, Bub?" I nodded, hoping that maybe there was a way for me to be excused from the embarrassment I would surely face at the dinner table.

"I really just want to sleep, dad, and I can't because we have guests." Carlisle took my chin in his hand slowly before tilting it upward so that I was looking directly into his topaz eyes. He then slid his hand to cup my warm cheek and he chuckled lowly.

"You look quite pathetic, Hayden. Your mother may just send you to bed if you go and ask her." I shook my head, which caused his hand to drop from my cheek.

"No, she would never go for that, plus I owe her. I don't want her to be disappointed in me anymore." My father's eyes narrowed slightly, and he cocked his head to the side,

"What are you talking about, son?" I blew out a low breath, which caused the front of my hair to stick straight up. I reached up to smooth it down, but Carlisle beat me to it. "Son, is there something you want to tell me?" I shook my head quickly,

"Not right now, I don't feel like upsetting you before dinner."

Carlisle opened his mouth to question me again, when a loud pounding interrupted his thoughts.

"Emmett, tell Esme we are on our way." I looked at my father with pleading eyes; I really did not want to eat at the same table as Bella right now.

"Dad, can't I just go to bed, please?" He shook his head, before pulling me out of the comfortable chair. "Well, could we at least roll this chair out to the dinner table?" Carlisle let out a breathy laugh, before wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Sorry son, but I do not think this chair fits the décor of the room very well." My bottom lip poked out into a small pout but he reached down and pushed it back in. "Tuck that lip in, kiddo. It won't be that bad, and before you know it, you will be asleep in your warm bed." _Sure, asleep in my warm bed, more like laying in my warm bed worrying about the discussion I will be having with you and mom tomorrow. _

We walked in silence back to the dining room, and I could not help but smile when I saw all of the trouble my mother had gone through to make Charlie feel comfortable in our home. A beautiful grin enhanced her already amazing features once we took our seats at the table, and she gestured to my father to cut the roast she had been working hard on all day. My eyes roamed hungrily over the table, taking in the fruits of my mother's labor. Pot roast, mashed potatoes, corn, salad, and I knew that a banana cream pie was waiting in the refrigerator. Okay, so maybe I wasn't too tired to eat dinner, but I kept my eyes away from Bella. Her words still tore at my heart as they echoed through my mind …_But all I have seen so far is someone who is far too selfish for his own good, living in a family that would do anything to make him happy._

I bit into my cheek angrily, before glancing around the table and settling my eyes on Jasper. I watched as he tapped his cheek gently, asking me with the simple gesture to not harm myself in his presence. I nodded and he dipped his head in thanks when my cheek slipped from between my teeth. I turned my head to Edward who had his arm casually draped over Bella's shoulders and I knew he was searching my mind to find out why I looked so miserable around Bella. I started rehearsing _Macbeth_ in my head as a way to stop him from poking around in my private thoughts. My eyes continued there journey down the table, taking in everyone's presence: Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Charlie, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and finally Bella. This was my family, old and new. I felt my tongue poke out of the corner of my mouth as my father began to serve the food. I heard my mother's musical laughter echo down the table when my father whispered something in her ear, and I grinned.

Once everyone was served, we began to eat. I noticed my siblings poking at their food, working on moving it around. I nearly snorted when I saw a wide grin break out across Emmett's face as he tucked his corn safely under his mashed potatoes, clearly pleased with himself. I could feel Bella's eyes boring into my head each time I dipped my head down to fill my fork with food. I really wished she would stop looking at me, couldn't she stare at Edward, wasn't he supposed to be the love of her life. I felt someone gently tapping my leg with their foot and I looked up to see Rosalie watching me with an apologetic look on her face. I let a weak smile slip onto my face, wanting her to think I wasn't angry with her any longer. She must have accepted the fake smile because she stood quickly, and ran her hand through my hair as she walked by to deposit her plate into the sink. I finished what was left on my plate before standing too, and walking towards the kitchen.

After rinsing off my plate, I set it in the sink. I turned quickly, when I felt my feet slip out from underneath me, only to be caught by Alice's quick hand.

"Thanks Alice." She smiled brightly,

"I knew you were going to do that, so I followed you into the kitchen. Good thing too, how would we explain your broken arm healing so quickly with Charlie here?" I shrugged before walking back to the dining room table and occupying my previous seat, with Alice close behind. That was when I realized I had stopped reciting _Macbeth_ in my head. I looked up at Edward, wincing when I realized he must have seen the interaction that had occurred earlier that day between Bella and myself. _Now do you see why I did not want to be in the same room as her_? I watched as Edward slowly nodded his head before turning leaning in toward Bella before whispering something in her ear which caused a low giggle to escape her lips. _How dare she think it was funny that Edward knew what she said to me, and how dare he share that he knew how bad I felt?_

I stood up slowly, looking towards my father, whose eyes immediately met mine,

"May I please be excused, father." Carlisle eyebrow rose in question and I knew he was wondering why my tone was so terse,

"Of course, Hayden, I am sure you are tired from your long flight." I nodded before walking over to Charlie, extending my hand in a gesture of respect,

"It was a pleasure to meet you, sir. I hope you join us for another family meal soon. Have a safe trip home." Charlie nodded, gripping my hand tightly before releasing me,

"Thank you Hayden." I looked around at everyone else in the room before walking over to my mother and dropping a soft kiss on her cheek. I murmured,

"I love you, mom" low enough for her to hear, but no one else. She smiled and reached behind her head to softly stroke my cheek, "I love you too, darling. Sweet dreams." I backed out of the room slowly, turning once I reached the hallway.

Once I reached the stairs I heard Charlie's voice boom throughout the dining room, "That boy is very well mannered. It is nice to see." I smirked before continuing my journey up the stairs, and once I entered my room, I collapsed on my bed, and closed my eyes, letting sleep overtake me.

* * *

A/N: Thoughts anyone? Here is a look into the next chapter:

_"Seriously, Hayden, do you want to talk about anything? I'm not trying to go all Dr. Phil on you, but I know that you will keep this bottled up inside until it explodes and someone ends up with no nose." I blinked slowly, before pulling at a loose thread that was sticking out of my shirt._

_"No nose, Scott? I'm pretty sure that I have never ripped an appendage from someone's body. Anyway, I'm fine. I'm going to talk to them today." _


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but if I did, Hayden would be a character.

**A/N: So I have decided to dedicate this chapter to Ashel-13, because the conversation that happens in the story sort of reminds me of our crazy conversations, plus I was listening to Marky Mark and the Funky Bunch while writing it. Basically, this is her fault...**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Rude Awakenings and Terrible Timing"

I groaned softly before slapping at the hand that would not stop poking me in the side, "You can stop already…I'm awake." The incessant poking continued, until I pulled my cheek off of the soft pillow, and rolled over, peering into the darkness,

"I said that I'm awake, quit poking me." Suddenly, my room was full of light, and I growled before grabbing my pillow, using it as shield to keep the bright light away from my still tired eyes. "Are you trying to blind me?"

I heard a low chuckle before I felt someone sink onto my bed. Cold hands tried to pull the pillow away from my sleep warmed cheeks, but I resisted, struggling against the hands until whoever was holding my pillow let go.

I cursed under my breath when I felt my head smack against the corner of my bed, before I reached up to inspect the damage, and the pillow was quickly pulled out my grasp.

I glared up at the topaz eyes that were locked with mine, while using the side of my left hand to rub my newly sore head. A grin spread across Emmett's face as he watched my movements closely, before opening his mouth to speak,

"Come on Hades, we need your superpowers." Just as I was about to stuff my fist in his stupid mouth, Emmett grabbed my arms effectively pinning me to the bed. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Hayden." I clenched my teeth together before letting loud hiss escape my lips,

"Get off, Emmett!" He chuckled, before tossing the pillow across the room. I pulled my lips back over my teeth, snarling at Emmett, who began shaking his head slowly.

"Wow, Hayden. I would be scared if I were anyone but your older, stronger, better-looking brother." He stood, releasing my arms, watching as my cheeks flushed with anger. Snorting, he turned before walking towards my bedroom door, "Get up, little brother. We need your help." I narrowed my eyes at him,

"What makes you think that I would help a big, dumb idiot like you?" Within seconds, I was pinned to the bed again and Emmett's face was so close to mine that I stopped breathing,

"Because, little brother, you can either help us, or I can kill you and bury the body." My eyes opened wide and Emmett laughed loudly in my ear. "Just kidding, little bro, Esme just wants you to get up!" and he was gone, leaving my door ajar.

I let out a deep breath, and rolled onto my side, pulling my quilt up to my chin. I let my eyes drift to the alarm clock that was sitting next to my bed,

"6:24? Who wakes a guy up at 6:24 on his first day of summer vacation?" I groaned loudly before shoving my quilt to the edge of my bed, sitting up slowly. Setting my feet carefully on the hardwood floor, I noticed that my outfit had somehow changed during the night.

I had expected to wake up in the clothes that I had gone to sleep in the night before; however, I was wearing a pair of basketball shorts, and nothing else. I stood, sliding a hand into my pillow-flattened hair as I walked towards my bathroom. _Who had changed my clothes the night before? Was Alice really being serious when she had offered to change my clothes earlier in the night? Something really weird is going on here_.

As I drug my tired body over to the shower, I knew that within minutes I would be fully awake. Reaching behind the curtain, I twisted the nozzle to start the water, before shimming out of my basketball shorts and stepping under the refreshing spray. I showered hurriedly, trying to avoid another confrontation with one of my siblings.

While grabbing a towel out of the cabinet, I noticed something peeking out from the other side of the cabinet. Grinning, I reached in to grab that clothes that someone had already laid out for me. Shaking my hair to get rid of the excess water, I quickly pulled on the red and white Hollister shorts, and a white shirt that had the words "Fitch" perfectly centered on my chest.

After dropping the towels and my basketball shorts in my newly emptied laundry bin, I left my bathroom, before grabbing my cell phone off of my desk and pocketing it. Shutting my door sharply behind me, I started slowly down the stairs.

I heard my parent's voices in the living room, so that was where my first stop would be. My mother glanced up when she heard my feet hitting the hardwood floors and she smiled. "Hey, sweetie, how did you sleep last night?" I shrugged quickly,

"I slept so well that I didn't realize that someone changed my clothes, but I was rudely woken up by a big, stupid bear." Esme giggled softly and my father shook his head.

"Sorry, Bub, Emmett just seemed so happy at the thought of waking you up. We just couldn't say no." I crossed my arms looking back and forth between my two parents, shaking my head slowly.

Carlisle chuckled before stepping forward and pulling me into a tight hug, pressing a rough kiss on the top of my head. It happened so fast that I didn't even have time to respond before he stepped back and kissed my mother's cheek softly.

"I will be back later, love." He turned back to me and jokingly said, "Hayd, keep on eye on your siblings, I know how they can be." I grimaced at the joke, as my father walked towards me, squeezing my shoulder as he passed and before walking out the front door.

I knew he felt bad for all of the times when I was younger, he had to miss special occasions because he was either at work, or had to take the others hunting. I understood, but he always seemed set on showing me physical affection, whereas the others felt his affection by the way he spoke to them.

I felt my phone buzz and I reached into my pocket wondering who would be calling at this hour. I felt a smile tugging at my lips when I saw "Your Lover Boy" flash across the screen. I flipped it open, glancing apologetically in the direction of my mother, who had apparently left after saying goodbye to my father.

"Hey lover," A low chuckle sounded from the other end, as my best friend's voice echoed into my ears,

"I still want to slap Sophia each time I call you, but at least it doesn't play _Me So Horny_ anymore when you call. Now, enough about our sordid love affair, how is it being home for the first time in forever?"

I slumped onto the leather couch behind me, not bothering to hide the exasperated sigh the escaped from my lips,

"Well so far I have been verbally assaulted by Alice, tackled by Rose, had an unpleasant conversation with Edward's fiancé, Bella, and pinned to my bed by Emmett." Scott's laughter was so loud that I had to hold the phone away from my ears,

"Wow, man, it sounds like you live in my dreams. Tackled by Rosalie, huh, can I come visit your house some time soon?" I groaned disgustedly into my phone,

"I think my ears are going to fall off of my head, you disgusting pervert!" I could practically see Scott rolling on the floor laughing, before his words broke into my thoughts,

"Wow, awkward silence, Hayd. Are you visualizing it?"

"Damn it Scottie, what the hell is wrong with you!"

"Dude, at least I didn't say that I wanted to be pinned down by Emmett, now that would be disgusting."

"It is disgusting period, Scottie! Now isn't the time for us to be discussing which one of my siblings you would rather have pin you down…Gross, man! How would you feel if I called you and said I wanted your mom to tackle me?"

"I would say welcome to the club, Hayden, because I have wanted to tackle your mom since I met her." I glared offensively at the phone, not responding when he made his latest comment. Sometimes Scott just didn't know when to shut his mouth.

"Hayd? Hayden? Are you still alive, man? Oh come on, I was just joking.

"You have no idea how close I am to calling Sophia to see what she has to say about your latest thoughts." I could practically feel his fear spilling into my phone.

"Okay, okay. I won't make anymore jokes about how hot your sisters are or how gorgeous your mom is, I promise."

I chuckled, before my tone turned serious,"So why did you call me, Scottie?"

I heard him sigh into the phone and my eyes dropped to my shorts, knowing now that he had wanted to make me laugh before he turned from Scottie, my crazy best friend, into Scott, my serious best friend.

"Sophia called me and told me how worried you were about talking to your parents today, and she thought that you could use some moral support. I proceeded to tell her that you were a big boy who could handle his own problems without his two best friends butting in, and she told me that if I didn't call you that I would not be a boy for very long."

I snickered under my breath, hoping that he wouldn't hear me making fun of him.

"Seriously, Hayden, do you want to talk about anything? I'm not trying to go all Dr. Phil on you, but I know that you will keep this bottled up inside until it explodes and someone ends up with no nose." I blinked slowly, before pulling at a loose thread that was sticking out of my shirt.

"No nose, Scott? I'm pretty sure that I have never ripped an appendage from someone's body. Anyway, I'm fine. I'm going to talk to them today." I was lying, but I knew he would never be able to tell. I really had not decided when I would approach my parents to clear the air between us, but I certainly did not want it to do it today.

I heard my best friend yawn tiredly, and I smirked, "Well, Scooter, since I am boring you so badly, we should probably end this conversation, so you can call Sophia to tell her that you worked your magic." Scott chuckled and I could practically feel him nodding.

"Alright, man, but if you need me, I am just a phone call away. See ya soon."

"Yeah, see ya Scott." I closed my phone before slipping it in my pocket. When I glanced up I saw that Edward and Alice were standing in the doorway.

I quickly averted my eyes, trying to hide any thoughts that may need to be kept private from Edward. I stood, hoping to make a quick exit, only to find myself being pushed back into the chair, with two sets of topaz eyes focused on me.

"Do not even think about leaving Hayden. Edward and I want to talk to you about what I just saw." I nodded, watching them sink gracefully onto the loveseat across from me. I was shocked to see worry flash across their features.

This could not be good.

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh. Is Hayden in trouble? And what did Alice see? Let me know what your thoughts are! I already have Chapter 7 done, and if I get enough reviews, I may just post it.**

Sneak a peek at Chapter 7: Threats and Apologies

_He pulled his face away, but his eyes never left mine. "If I find out that you have been around those mangy mutts, Hayden, you can bet that I will follow you everywhere, even after you change. Got it?" I nodded, as he turned around to leave, I suddenly felt brave._

_"Hey Edward? Why do you even care? Do I only matter when I'm not the punch line in some joke that you are telling Bella?"_

_Edward's back stiffened and he turned slowly, his face held a look of confusion, so I elaborated, "You know, last night. When you whispered something in your lovely Bella's ear after reading my mind and finding out what she said to me."_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but if I did, Hayden would be a character.

**A/N: Okay so after many pleading requests for this chapter, here it is. I hope you guys like it and leave me reviews, please. I'm begging...not really, but review if you want. It will help me finish Chapter 8, which I am writing as we speak.**

Previously: _"Do not even think about leaving Hayden. Edward and I want to talk to you about what I just saw." I nodded, watching them sink gracefully onto the loveseat across from me. I was shocked to see worry flash across their features. _

_This could not be good._

* * *

Chapter 7

"Threats and Apologies"

Alice watched me from her position on the love seat, her eyes still ridden with worry. Her hands were gripping the leather cushion, and her lips were pulled into a frown. Edward was sitting with his arms crossed. His eyes bore unblinking into mine as if he was trying to judge whether I was going to try and escape. I cleared my throat, before wetting my lips with my tongue.

"Umm… are you guys going to say anything?" My throat was dry as I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth, chewing on it. Edward stood, and began pacing in front of me. I followed his movements with my eyes, feeling like a small child who was about to be scolded by his father. A loud buzzing sounded from my pocket, but I didn't bother checking to see who the message was from, I was too scared to move. Edward stilled, his eyes flashing towards my pocket before he spoke for the first time since they entered the room.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" His voice was low, and he sounded angry. I shook my head slowly, not wanting my movements to be too sudden, afraid that my brother would pounce. Edward started towards me, and I pushed myself up against the back of the couch, trying to escape his burning glare. He knelt down before me, his eyes searching mine.

"Do you happen to know why your future disappeared, Hayden?" His voice was still dangerously low. I opened my mouth, but I couldn't seem to form the words with my tongue, so I shook my head again. Edward growled under his breath, his face moving closer to mine.

"You had better not be lying, Hayden. Werewolves are not meant to be played with." I couldn't breathe, and my tongue felt heavy in my mouth. I tried to speak but Edward held up a hand to silence me, as his nose pressed against mine. He used to intimidate me like this when I was younger because it always caught me off guard, and gave him complete access to any thought he wanted to see. His breath was cold on my face when he spoke again,

"If you have nothing to hide, then why are you blocking your thoughts from me?" I shivered as the cold air surrounded me. Edward chuckled low in his throat, he knew that his tactics always worked, and I could feel him penetrating my mind. I swallowed before speaking slowly, my throat raspy,

"Edward, I really haven't spoken to any werewolves… I swear."

He pulled his face away, but his eyes never left mine. "If I find out that you have been around those mangy mutts, Hayden, you can bet that I will follow you everywhere, even after you change. Got it?" I nodded, as he turned around to leave, I suddenly felt brave.

"Hey Edward? Why do you even care? Do I only matter when I'm not the punch line in some joke that you are telling Bella?"

Edward's back stiffened and he turned slowly, his face held a look of confusion, so I elaborated,"You know, last night. When you whispered something in your lovely Bella's ear after reading my mind and finding out what she said to me."

I stood, crossing my arms across my chest defiantly. "Give me one good reason as to why I should listen to you."

Edward's face was suddenly in mine again, "I don't have to explain my actions to you, Hayden. Anything I do is to protect you, and if you visit those werewolves you will be making a valiant effort towards getting yourself killed, and what I said to Bella won't matter if your dead."

I was about to roll my eyes, when Edward grabbed my chin, forcing me to keep my eyes still, "Do not go to La Push, Hayden." He annuciated his words. "Do you understand?"

I tried to pull my chin out of his grip, but he only tightened his hold. "Edward, your hurting me."

"Do you understand?"

"Yes! Let go!" His grip loosened and his hand slid off my chin. Before I could make another comment, he was gone.

After sliding to the floor, I took a deep breath, as thoughts raced through my head, before pulling my knees into my chest, and wrapping my arms around them tightly. What was that all about? I hadn't even been home that long and Edward was already manipulating my mind, and Alice was rifling through my future.

Speaking of Alice, where did she go? She must have left when the conversation turned towards Edward's conversation with Bella. Had my future really disappeared? I didn't even know any werewolves.

My pocket vibrated again, and I let my knees fall from my chest as my left hand reached into my pants to silence the buzzing object.

I flipped my phone open slowly to see three words flash onto my screen.

**Are you coming?** My eyes shifted upward to see who the message was from, before they widened quickly. Shayla Crowley.

We had exchanged numbers during the plane ride after she seemed to understand how I felt about coming to Forks. I had told her I was visiting friends of the family, but I had never said that I was related to the Cullen's, in fact, I told her my last name was Michaels.

Cocking my head to the side, my fingers moved over the digits, typing out my own message

**Where are we going? **Dragging my fingers over the hardwood floors, I waited for her to text me back, and my mind began to wander. Where could she possibly want me to go?

As my mind delved into the possibilities, my phone began to buzz again, and I flipped it open.

**To La Push, silly. Didn't you get my last message? **I nearly choked when I read these words. I had not been in Forks very long but I knew that La Push was off limits to anyone in my family. Tracing the ridges in the floor with my fingers, I realized that as far as Shayla knew, I was Hayden Michaels, not Hayden Cullen. I could go anywhere I wanted without breaking the pact and the werewolves would never know because my true identity was a secret.

Grinning, I punched the keys, silently congratulating myself for hiding the fact that I was a Cullen from this girl. Sure she wasn't a werewolf, but she was obviously friends with one.

**When and where? **Pushing myself off of the floor and onto the couch, I anxiously waited for her reply. Within moments I was rewarded with seven words.

**Saturday, party starts at 9, you coming? **My fingers seemed to move on their own accord.

**Definitely. Can I pick you up at 8?** Her reply came quicker then I expected.

**You had better. Meet me at my house, 228 Miller Road, on Saturday. Don't be late!** I snapped my phone shut. I was going to a party on Saturday, and no one could stop me. They had to go hunting this weekend and I would be all alone. What could possibly go wrong?

Standing slowly, the irony of the situation hit me and I felt my legs go weak as I remembered the conversation that had taken place moments before. That text message was why my future had disappeared.

Edward's words rang through my head, clear as a bell. _If I find out that you have been around those mangy mutts, Hayden, you can bet that I will follow you everywhere, even after you change. Got it? _

_S_cowling, I turned and jogged back up the stairs towards my room, collapsing onto my bed. I erased the text messages after memorizing Shayla's address. I would have to ask someone for directions, but I would make it sound like Shayla and I were just going to the movies, instead of a werewolf infested party.

My bedroom door opened after I finished erasing the last text message, and I groaned softly when I saw Bella walk in.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Bella sat down on my chair, her eyes locking with mine. I crossed my arms over my chest, and watched as she took a deep breath.

"Look Hayden, I had no right to tell you off the other day, and I apologize for being so…so…"

"Bitchy?"

After a brief pause, I watched as she nodded slowly. "I guess I deserved that."

I winced, before my gaze quickly turned apologetic. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

Bella snorted. "Sure you didn't, but like I said, I deserved it. I had no right to judge you, I barely know you." I shrugged,

"Your right though, I am selfish." Bella stood, before moving to sit by me on my bed, extending her hand. I raised my eyebrow, questioning her sanity, when she giggled,

"Can we start over? I'm Bella Swan, and I'm bitchy." I laughed, shaking her hand gently.

"I'm Hayden Cullen, and I'm selfish, and now I feel like an idiot for shaking your hand when I already know you." I heard her laugh again, before she pushed her shoulder into mine, after releasing my hand.

"So you got any big plans this weekend, Mr. Cullen?" I shrugged,

"Actually, I think I'm going to the movies with Shayla Crowley, now how is that for moving fast?" Bella raised her left eyebrow,

"Wow, Hayden, you've been here less then a week, and you already have date? I just hope she isn't as clingy as her brother."

I tilted my head, "Her brother is clingy?"

Smiling, she nodded. "Yeah, he almost killed me with his van and stalked me for months, until your brother took care of him."

"Aww, how cute. Did Edward charm him to death?" Bella narrowed her eyes before shoving me, nearly knocking me off of my bed. I grabbed the sheets quickly, struggling to stay on and with one last shove; Bella knocked me to the floor. "Are you kidding me?" I looked up to see her rolling on my bed, laughing.

"It is nice to actually be able to beat up a boy that I am friends with, without breaking my hand." I groaned, standing slowly, when I saw two figures in my doorway. Jasper's eyebrows were raised and Alice was smiling, while bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, as if she knew something that we didn't.

"Doesn't anyone in this house know the meaning of the word 'knock'? I have a dictionary if you want to look it up." Jasper chuckled, winding his arm around Alice's waist, and leaning down to kiss the top of her head,

"Don't leave your door wide open if you don't want company, little brother."

"Actually, Bella was the one who left my door open, so apparently she wanted company."

Alice smiled at the two of us, "Don't mind us, we are just passing through. Have fun!" I turned towards Bella, before holding out my hands to pull her up off of my bed.

She gave me a weird look before grabbing my hands, and hoisting herself up. "Where are we going?"

"We are not going anywhere, you are going to go find Edward and I am going to go talk to Esme about hanging out with Shayla this weekend."

Bella smiled brightly, "Well, good luck!"

"Yeah, thanks…" I watched her turn, walking cautiously down the steps. Once she reached the bottom, I went the opposite direction, towards my parent's room.

Knocking quietly, I heard my mother's soft voice beckon me into the room, "Come in, Hayden." I blinked wondering how she knew that I was the one knocking before I pushed the door open.

Esme gestured towards the bed the occupied the room and I took a seat, before gazing at her with question laden eyes, "How did you know that was me?"

She strolled gracefully over to the bed, before sitting down and wrapping an arm around my shoulder, "Well, I knew it wasn't Emmett because his knock could break down a door. Rosalie's knock is non-existent because when she has a problem, it is everyone's problem. Alice never has to talk to us because she knows what we will say; however if she has a vision about something that does not deal with her, she usually waits until both myself and your father are present before sharing. Jasper never comes to our bedroom to question us, and Edward would walk in if he knew I wasn't busy."

My mouth dropped open in shock at how well my mother had us all pegged. "So, what kind of knock do I have?"

She smiled, before pulling me closer to her. "Well let's see. When you are angry your knock is quick, but sharp. When you are sad, your knuckles hit the door and drag, and when you are happy, your knock is quick and quiet. Any more questions, my darling?"

I nodded, "Just one. While you guys are hunting this weekend, do you care if I go to the movies with Shayla Crowley? We are going on Saturday and I am supposed to pick her up at eight, but I don't have a car."

Esme took my chin in her hands, to stop me from babbling. "Darling, I was wondering when you would ask about a car. You haven't been snooping in the garage yet, have you?"

I hurriedly shook my head, "No, but what does that have to do with my date with Shayla?"

My mother's smile grew wider, before she replied, "Maybe you should take a walk out to the garage and see for yourself. I am sure that you will be able to answer both questions after your little walk."

I stood, and confusion was rolling off of me in waves, "Okay…" I walked towards the door, pulling it open, before glancing worriedly over my shoulder. Was my mother going insane? I watched as she motioned for me to go, and I pulled the door shut, before starting my trek to the garage.

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head when I saw it, and now I understood what my mother had been hinting at during our conversation. My new silver, Lexus LF-C.

I swallowed, and I felt a soft hand on my shoulder turning me around to face a smirking Alice, "I told them you would love it, Hayden!"

I threw my arms around my older sister, "Alice, you are officially the best sister in the universe."

She giggled, before hugging me back, "It's good to have you home, little brother."

I smiled, "It feels good to be home, sis."

* * *

A/N: Pictures of Hayden's car is on my profile, and if you don't know what an LF-C is, your mouth will water. I promise. Drop me a review and let me know what you think!

Sneak Peak: Chapter 8

_"Come on, goof ball, let's go say goodbye to everyone, they are leaving today." _

_In that moment, my jaw dropped, and I looked at Rose with narrowed eyes, "What do you mean let's…aren't you going with them?" _

_Rose shook her head slowly, watching my movements, "No, Hayden, Edward and I just went, remember?" _

_I swallowed, "Edward is staying home too?" _

_Rosalie nodded, "Yes, Hayden, Edward too." _

_My voice went an octave higher, "Great."_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but if I did, Hayden would be a character. 

I wish I owned This Day and Age's song "Second Place Victory."

**A/N: This chapter gets a little intense in some parts, so I upped the rating. I don't know if it really needs to be changed, but I want to be safe.**

**Dedication: So this chapter is dedicated to my new wife, ashel-13. **

**Admit that you are insanely jealous that I am married to the "Shag Queen."**

* * *

Chapter 8

"You're What?"

* * *

Today was the day that everyone was going hunting, of the La Push party, and my first date since moving to Forks. I was standing in front of my mirror, adjusting the collar of my solid white Abercrombie dress shirt, before adjusting my necklace so that the leather fit comfortably around my neck. As I slipped my wallet into the back pocket of my jeans, I heard a familiar song come on the radio. It also happened to be my favorite song. I began singing softly, hoping that no one would catch me in the act.

_It's breathtaking to think of you,_

_And to learn that sometimes the only way out is through._

_Its mind numbing to think of yesterday,_

_I'd run to you now if I could but things have changed._

_(I heard you say) it's enlightening  
To think of the breeze  
To believe in things that we can't see  
(so here we go) let's show them how to live  
Accept the pain  
Always forgive  
Watch the sun go down,  
Learn the sound of following all that is complete._

_It's breathtaking to think of you,  
And to learn without faith the sky isn't as blue.  
Its mind numbing to think of yesterday,  
We'll look toward the stars and dream that we're airplanes._

_I heard you say it's enlightening to think of the breeze,  
when you watch the sun set, think of me.  
_

_(So here we go) lets show them how to live,  
Accept the pain,_

_Always forgive.  
Watch the sun go down, _

_Learn the sound of following_

_All that's complete._

_(So here we go) lets show them how to live,  
Accept the pain,_

_Always forgive.  
Watch the sun go down, _

_Learn the sound of following_

_All that's complete._

I heard a soft clapping behind me and I quickly turned my head to see who had heard me sing.

Rosalie had a soft smile gracing her beautiful features, as she moved to sit on my bed, and I blushed slightly. "Hayden, that was amazing."

I shrugged, my cheeks were still tinted a light pink, "It wasn't that good, Rose."

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head slowly, "No Hayden, it was beautiful, and have I ever told you that you look really cute when you blush."

At that moment, I am pretty sure I blushed harder, and I watched as Rosalie laughed softly. "Come on, goofball, let's go say goodbye to everyone, they are leaving today."

In that moment, my jaw dropped, and I looked at Rose with narrowed eyes, "What do you mean let's…aren't you going with them?"

Rose shook her head slowly, watching my movements, "No, Hayden, Edward and I just went hunting before you got here, remember?"

I swallowed, "Edward is staying home too?"

Rosalie nodded, "Yes, Hayden, Edward too."

My voice went an octave higher, "Great."

Rosalie grabbed my hand started pulling me towards the door, "Come on, Hayden, they have to go." I barely had time to grab my cell phone and shove it into my pants before I moved my feet quickly to keep up with her harried puling.

We reached the living room in record time, with Rosalie pulling me. I'm pretty sure she was ready to pick me up and carry me so that we would move faster. My parents and siblings looked at the two of us, trying to figure out why I had such a confused expression on my face. I glanced over at Edward who was leaning in the door frame with his arms crossed in front of his chest, a smirk pulling lazily at his lips. I let out a murmured "Shit" and I saw my parents turn quickly to look at me.

"What did you just say, Hayden Michael." I quickly averted my eyes, shaking my head slowly. "I said Shitake mushrooms are good on pizza." My mother narrowed her eyes at me before she walked forward, and rose her hands up to dust off my shoulders.

"Behave, Hayden. Have fun tonight." I nodded as she moved her hands from my shoulders before pushing my hair out of my eyes so that she could kiss my forehead.

As she backed away I looked up to see Rosalie gently kissing Emmett, I groaned out loud and the two pulled apart. "Can you guys get a room, maybe?"

Rosalie held up her middle finger and I smirked, before my father pulled me into a hug. "Hayden, please do not treat Shayla like you treat your siblings."

I snorted into his shoulder, "Do I look stupid to you?" Carlisle rolled his black eyes before he stepped backward and I was knocked over by an energetic Alice.

From my position on the floor, I looked up at her, and her eyes held mine worriedly. "I still can't see your future, Hayden. Please don't do anything stupid."

"Alice there is nothing to worry about; I'm going to be fine." Jasper lifted her off of me carefully, before extending a hand to pull me up.

He hugged me quickly and I could tell he was hungry, his eyes had angry purple circles underneath them, and his iris's were black. "You're nervous, Hayden, why?"

"I haven't been on a date in a while, Jazz. Trust me; I'm not going to do anything stupid."

Jasper stepped back and Emmett waved at me, "See you Hayden, and don't do anything that I wouldn't do."

"Wow that really limits my activities, Emmett." He chuckled before they all walked out the front door.

I felt Edward standing directly behind me so I turned slowly. "What? Have you come to ruin my mood before my date tonight?" Edward's eyes bore into mine. I had to get away from him.

Moving my feet quickly, I marched past him, heading towards our kitchen. Opening the refrigerator I pulled out a bottle of water before lifting myself onto the granite counter top. A few minutes had passed since I unscrewed the cap and began drinking my water when my pocket began to buzz.

Glancing around, I was glad to see that Edward was no were to be found, so I pulled out my phone, flipped it open, and pressed it to my ear."Hey, Sophia Marie."

When my best friend answered, her voice was laced with disgust. "Hayden, you know how much I hate my middle name, so why do you think it is fun to use it constantly?"

"It might have to do with you having a certain infatuation with my middle name."

"We are so not getting into this right now. There is a reason I am calling you." Sophia sounded stressed which worried me.

"What is going on, Soph?"

I heard her muffled voice calling out to someone before she sighed and said, "Hayden, I'm going to put you on speaker phone. We have something to tell you."

Tipping my head down to stare at the floor, I let my hair fall into my eyes. _Who was this other person that she was with? _

"Hayden?" My head snapped up quickly, that voice sounded so familiar. "Hayden, its Scott."

I swallowed, before responding. "Hey Scott, what are you doing at Sophia's."

I heard Scott inhale sharply, and Sophia's voice rang out in the silence. "Hayden, Scott never went home because, were…well…were sort of together."

My head was spinning with confusion. "Yeah, I know you're together, Scott just--"

Sophia's voice interrupted me, so I took the opportunity to take a drink of my water. "No, we are together as in dating. We have been dating for 4 months, Hayd."

Choking, the water that had previously been in my mouth was now dribbling down the front of my shirt. I started coughing into the phone and I heard my best friend's frantic voices calling out to me. Someone began hitting my back softly, and my cough lessened. Turning I saw Bella and Edward looking at me, concern swimming in their eyes.

I gave them the thumbs up sign, before responding to my friend's frantic voices. "I'm fine; my water just went down the wrong tube." I noticed that Edward and Bella were standing close by to make sure that I could drink my water without dying.

"Did you hear what I said, Hayden, about mine and Scott's relationship."

I scratched the back of my neck, not wanting to answer her. "Yeah, I heard you."

There was a pause and Scott's voice rang through my ears again. "We wanted to tell you, Hayd, but we wanted to figure everything out first."

I growled into the phone, when I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. "It took you four months to figure everything out? That is a lie, Scott, and you know it."

I waited for him to respond and I wasn't disappointed. "Oh yeah, Hayden, don't even act like you didn't lie to me the other day."

"What the hell are you talking about, Scott!" The hand on my shoulder tightened, but I shrugged it off before sliding off of the counter top.

"You told us that you were going to talk to your parents, but I bet you haven't!"

Before I could stop myself, my voice grew enraged and I snarled into the phone. "That is none of your fuckin' business, Scott. What I say to my parents has never been your business."

I heard Sophia trying to calm Scott in the background but it was no use, we were both so infuriated that nothing else mattered. "If what you do is none of my fucking business, then why did you tell me, huh? Why don't you pull your head out of your ass! We care about you and all you do is bitch and moan about every little thing!"

Fury engulfed me and my voice came out dangerously low, "If you two cared about me you would have told me sooner that you were dating. Now why don't you go off somewhere together and leave me the hell alone."

Ripping the phone away from my ear, I hit the end button, before letting the offending object hit the floor. Bella started towards me as if to pacify me, but I held my hand up before storming out of the room. I had to get away, so I went towards the front door, yanking it open, before letting it slam behind me.

* * *

**A/N: Who was expecting that? Anyone? I promise next time will be the La Push party, and Hayden will spend some time with Shayla. Leave me a review with your thoughts! Hayden's clothes and song link are on my profile, as usual! Oh and if I manage to get up to 50 reviews, then I will post the next chapter!**

**_Sneak Peak: Chapter 9_**

_Once we were inside, Edward set me down before locking the door behind us. _

_I snorted rudely, "Yeah that will stop me if I want to leave, brother." _

_Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "That may not stop you, Hayden, but I will." _

_"I have a date tonight, Edward." _

_He shrugged, "I'll call her and say that you are not feeling well." _

_"Edward! You can't do that, you're not my father!" _

_Edward crossed his arms in front of his chest, his topaz eyes burning into mine. I could feel my eye's brim with tears of anger and worry. "Hayden, you are not going anywhere until you grow up, and call your friends." _

_My nostrils flared as I sucked in a deep breath, "You can not stop me from going, Edward." _

_Edward chuckled, "That is what you think, little brother."_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but if I did, Hayden would be a character. 

I do not own "C'est La Vie by" BWitched either.

**A/N: Shayla may seem like she is coming on a little strong, but she and Hayden know each other well enough... They talked during their entire plane ride and got to know each other...I know that is not very long, but I will include a flashback in later chapters.**

_Previously: _

_Ripping the phone away from my ear, I hit the end button, before letting the offending object hit the floor. Bella started towards me as if to pacify me, but I held my hand up before storming out of the room. I had to get away, so I went towards the front door, yanking it open, before letting it slam behind me._

Chapter 9

* * *

"Make Ups and Stolen Kisses"

My eyes roamed over the lush green landscape that surrounded me, as I lay on the ground staring at the sky. I knew that it was going to rain soon because the wind had picked up and the sky had darkened, but I could care less. I breathed in through my nose smelling the dewy air, hoping that the rain would pour down on me and drown out my sorrows. I heard tree branches cracking behind me, but I did not bother to move.

A velvety voice called out to me, "Hayden, you need to come inside." I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out my brother's voice. _Just leave me alone, Edward._

He walked towards me before settling himself in the grass next to me. I heard him lay down. "You think that sulking is going to solve your problems, Hayden?" I rolled on my side, staring off into the woods the surrounded our house. Edward reached out a hand, gently tapping my side. _Leave me alone! What don't you understand!_

He stood up, rolled me over with his foot, before crouching down by me to look at my face. "You're not the only one who is upset right now, little brother." Crossing my arms, I closed my eyes, not wanting Edward to see the hurt swimming in the green pools.

Thunder began to sound around us, and I felt Edward lift me into his arms. "Fine, Hayden. Even if you won't see reason, you are not going to try and get yourself killed."

I squirmed trying to get away from Edward, but it was no use. He was already running at top speed, and by the time we reached the house, the sky broke open, and it began to rain. _Edward, I am perfectly capable of walking myself._ Once we were inside, Edward set me down before locking the door behind us.

I snorted rudely, "Yeah that will stop me if I want to leave, brother."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "That may not stop you, Hayden, but I will."

"I have a date tonight, Edward."

He shrugged, "I'll call her and say that you are not feeling well."

"Edward! You can't do that, you're not my father!" Edward crossed his arms in front of his chest, his topaz eyes burning into mine.

I could feel my eye's brim with tears of anger and worry. "Hayden, you are not going anywhere until you grow up, and call your friends."

My nostrils flared as I sucked in a deep breath, "You can not stop me from going, Edward."

Edward chuckled, "That is what you think, little brother."

I tried to get past him to escape out the front door, when he grabbed me, and proceeded to drag me up the stairs to my room. "Get off, Edward!"

Pushing me into my room, he pulled my phone out of his pocket, before tossing it at me. "Call them, now, Hayden." The command came out as a growl, and Edward shut my door, leaning up against it, watching me intently.

I swallowed, looking down at my phone, sadly, "What if they don't answer, Edward? What if they hate me, and I can't fix what I said." I rubbed the device between my hands, staring worriedly at the ground.

Edward's hand was on my shoulder and he pushed me down on my bed, sitting next to me, "If they don't answer, Hayden, then you try again later. You need to fix this; they are your best friends." _But I wasn't the only one who was angry. Why should I call and fix this._

Edward watched me as the thoughts flew around in my head. "Even if you weren't the only one who was angry, you need to be the bigger person and fix it. Imagine how Sophia feels, her best friend and her boyfriend fighting."

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I thought about the girl who had become my first best friend. My next words came out harsher then I had meant them to be, "If she's so upset, I don't understand why she wouldn't call me."

Edward sighed softly, "If I heard correctly, you were the one to hang up on them, so they are probably afraid to call you." I dropped my phone on my Henley comforter, before scrubbing angrily at my face.

Edward snatched my hands away from my face, keeping them tight in his grasp. "Stop trying to hurt yourself, Hayden. You're smarter then that."

He dropped my hands into my lap before retrieving my phone from where it rested on my bed, handing it back to me. "Call them."

There was finality in his tone that I couldn't ignore, so I flipped open my phone and dialed Sophia's number. I listened to the lyrics of her ring back, and I couldn't help laughing.

_I say, hey boy sitting in your tree_

_Mummy always wants you to come for tea (ah oh)_

_Don't be shy, straighten up your tie_

_Get down from your tree house sitting in the sky (ah oh)_

_I wanna know just what to do._

I heard a soft voice answer with a timid, "Hello?" I bit the inside of my cheek, hating that I could hurt her so badly that she wouldn't answer in her normal way.

I took a deep breath before the words starting falling out of my mouth, "Hey, Soph, I am so sorry. I acted like a jerk, and I shouldn't have yelled at Scott. Your relationship is none of business, and I am happy for you guys. My life has just been really crazy lately and I am nervous about my date toni—,"

Sophia cut me off, "Hayden, take a breath, hon, it is fine. We knew you would be a little upset, and we are upset with ourselves for not telling you sooner. You're like my big brother, Hayden, and I didn't want to hurt you, so I was afraid to tell you."

I nodded even though she couldn't see me, "It's okay, Soph. Can you put Scottie on the phone, though? I need to talk to him."

I heard some rustling around as Sophie handed the phone to Scott. His voice was wavering when he answered, "Hey."

I started into my tangent again, "Look, Scott, I am sorry I was such an idiot, you guys are perfect for each other, and I acted like the world's biggest ass."

I heard him chuckle into the phone, "I'm sorry too, mate. I didn't act any better then you did."

My tone turned serious, "Just know that if you hurt my little sister, I will personally kick your stupid ass."

His tone was halfway between laughing and somber, "Bro, if I ever hurt you, have permission to kick my _stupid ass_."

I snickered into the phone. "Alright, love birds. I have to go and get ready for my date again since the two of the most important people in my life got me flustered."

"Alright, Hayden, have fun tonight, and be careful!"

I laughed, before responding. "Why does everyone keep telling me to be careful?"

We both hung up and I turned to look at Edward, who was no longer sitting on my bed. My door was open, though, letting me know he probably went back downstairs to be with Bella. Standing, I went towards my bathroom to make sure my outfit wasn't dirty since I had been lying in the grass. Brushing my hands up and down my shirt, I turned to make sure the back did not have any dirt on it.

With a nod of satisfaction, I ambled back into my room to check my clock. "7:46." I murmured quietly to myself before grabbing my keys off of my dresser and heading towards the garage door.

Edward and Bella were standing off to the side, arguing softly. I cleared my throat in hopes of breaking up their argument, "I will see you guys later?" I turned my comment into a question, wondering if they would both be here when I got back home.

Edward nodded tersely, and Bella waved at me, "Bye, Hayden! Have fun!" I smiled back at her, pushing the garage door open. My silver Lexus was sitting there, practically begging me to drive it. Grinning, I climbed into the driver's seat, and turned on the engine. My eyebrow rose when I didn't even hear the engine start because the car was so quiet.

My tires sped down the road as I got nearer to Shayla's house. After I pulled into her driveway, I got out, walking stiffly towards the front door. Raising my hand, I rapped my knuckles on the door lightly, waiting for someone to come and open it.

I heard a soft voice call out, "Who is it?"

I smiled when I realized that it was Shayla's voice.

"It's Hayden." I swear I heard a small squeal before the door was pulled open and she launched herself into my arms, kissing my cheek lightly. I hugged the blue-eyed girl back, shocked at her obvious excitement about seeing me again; her soft voice music to my ears, "I am so happy that you decided to come, Hayden!"

I smiled as I stepped back from the hug, my heart racing, "I am glad you invited me." My eyes roamed over her outfit. A whispered "Beautiful," escaped my lips as I gazed at her. She was wearing a yellow, Banded Bottom Open Back Top, which complimented her hair. Her bangs were swept to the side, and loose curls framed her face. Her jeans hugged her body, and a rosy blush complimented her cheeks after she heard my whisper.

Someone's footsteps broke me out of my reverie as they pattered down the hallway of her house, before a different set of blue eyes gazed out the entryway. A gangly boy stood in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest, eyes narrowed. If I didn't live in a house full of vampires, he might have looked threatening.

Shayla's soft hand found its way into mine and she pulled me towards the door where the boy was standing. "Tyler, meet Hayden Michaels. Hayden, this is my brother Tyler."

I extended my hand to shake his, and he looked at it, "You live with the Cullen's, right?"

I nodded slowly, letting my hand drop to my side. "Edward stole Bella from me, so forgive me if I don't shake hands with someone who is related to him."

I tried not to laugh, "Okay. I understand." I turned my head to Shayla, "Are your parents home."

Watching her, she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, biting it gently, shaking her head. "No, and that is why Tyler is being extremely over-protective." I reached out to pull her bottom lip from the wrath of her teeth, before brushing the hair out of her face. She blushed again, ducking her head towards the ground.

Tyler cleared his throat from behind me, so I turned looking directly into his face. "When should she be home?"

Tyler chuckled lowly, "You should probably ask her because you won't like my response."

I nodded, and I felt Shayla squeeze my hand, pulling me towards my car. "It was nice meeting you, Tyler. Bella speaks very highly of you."

His face brightened immeasurably, "Tell her I said hi!"

I opened Shayla's door, and her hand pulled away from mine as she seated herself. Shutting her door, gently, I strolled to the driver's side door, and went to pull it open when I realized it was locked. I knelt down looking into the window to find a grinning Shayla gazing at me, innocently.

Cocking my head to the side, I stuck out my bottom lip, giving her the puppy dog face, a technique I had mastered long ago. I heard her giggle and she reached over unlocking my door. Soft music was playing from my radio, and I realized that she must have found a CD that she liked. As I backed out of her driveway, her soft hand made its way back into mine, and I couldn't help the grin that slid onto my face.

Leaning over, she whispered softly in my ear, "Do you know how to get to La Push?" I nodded, my mouth going dry, as my hand gripped the steering wheel, knuckles slowly turning white. "Good, once you get there I will tell you how to get to Seth's house. I turned her hand over and began gently stroking her palm with my thumb, eyes still on the road in front of me, hoping that touching the soft skin of her palm would calm me. I could almost feel the tension in my body when I crossed the La Push border, knowing that if Edward found out that I had been here, I would probably have to deal with his wrath, alongside of my parents. Shayla must have felt the tension enter my body because she flipped my hand over and began stroking my knuckles gently, her eyes trying to catch mine. I looked over at her, and pulled my hand from hers before cupping her cheek. Giggling, she pulled away, leaning down to kiss my cheek before she started giving me directions, "Okay, turn right up here." I turned my eyes back to the road, making the turn slowly. "Seth's house is the third one on the left." I nodded pulling into the driveway, before parking my car among the already crowded driveway.

I glanced at her questionably, turning off my car, "I thought you said the party started at nine?"

The angel on my right nodded, "The party for everyone else started at eight, but it starts for us in three minutes."

I glanced down at my clock realizing it was 8:57, when her soft hand made its way under my chin tipping my lips towards her. Leaning down she kissed me softly, her hands winding into my brown hair, while mine moved to cup her soft cheeks. I felt her warm tongue pressing against my lips and I opened my mouth to allow her entrance. Our tongues danced slowly, until we pulled away, both out of breath. My eyes held hers and she smiled, until she glanced down at the clock. "Now the party starts." I grinned, opening my door, before walking quickly to her side, and pulling the door open. After she was out, I locked my car, and slipped my hand into hers, sliding my keys into my pocket.

As we were walking towards the house, she stopped suddenly looking at my face with a worried expression, "What is it, love?"

Leaning forward she used her hand to wipe something off of my face, "You look cute with lip gloss on your face, but I don't want these boys to embarrass you."

I smiled my thanks before leaning down and whispering, "I like having your lip gloss on my face."

Her laughter made a smile stretch across my face. "You are too cute, Hayden Michaels."

We walked into the house, and I tightened my grip on her hand. I was already worried about her getting hit on by guys I barely knew, and I had only been with her for an hour. A loud voice called through the music, and I had to hold back a growl when a boy came towards us, waving at my Shayla. I winced when I realized how possessive I was being, I had just claimed her as mine, and we weren't even dating, yet. Shayla kept her hand entwined with mine as she waved at the boy who was coming towards us. I could feel that he was a werewolf, even though I had never had an encounter with one, and thoughts began to race through my head. Could he tell that I was half vampire, or did my scent scream human?

I swallowed audibly, and Shayla looked up towards me worriedly. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Yes, love, I'm fine." She squeezed my fingers as I called her love, and I was starting to like the pet name I had chosen for her.

The boy was closing in, his voice calling out to Shayla, so she responded, "Hey Seth!" She let go of my hand for a brief second as the werewolf encased her in a hug,

"Shayla! I haven't seen my best friend in a while, where have you been hiding?" My angel stepped out of his arms, and I tried to keep my eyes from flashing dangerously. When her fingers slid back into mine, I allowed my anger to deflate.

Her soft voice was barely capable of being heard over the loud music, "I was at school, Seth. How is your girlfriend?" I felt as though Shayla had added that last comment for my benefit before jealousy overcame me.

The boy called Seth answered back, and I watched as the grin on his face grew at the thought of his girlfriend, "Gabriella is well, thank you for asking. Is this your boyfriend?"

I stepped forward as Seth turned towards me, and I noticed his mood did not change as he extended is hand, "Hello, I am Seth Clearwater, I have been best friends with you girlfriend here since we were in diapers."

I smiled at his slip-up but I didn't bother correcting him; she was a girl, who was a friend. I shook his hand. "Hey, I'm Hayden Cu-- Michaels; it is a pleasure to meet you." I tried not grimace at my near mistake, as his hand dropped back to his side. "Well, it is nice to meet you; you two have fun now! Shayla, let me know when you guys leaving, I have to give you something!"

I watched as Seth walked away and I looked down at Shayla, "Is he always that friendly?"

Shayla giggled, "Are you kidding me? That was him being rude, and did I notice that you didn't deny that I was your girlfriend?" I raised my eyebrows as she stood on her tip toes to kiss my nose, "Do you mind?" She shook her head. I bent down, closely so that she could feel my breath against her lips, "Good answer, love."

My eyes glazed over as I looked at her, before pressing my lips against hers. She opened her mouth, and I slipped my tongue inside memorizing every crevice. My hands slid down to her hips, and her hands wound around my waist as our tongues battled, until I heard a loud voice boom across the house, "I can't believe the leech let you come!" I pulled my lips away from Shayla, my eyes moving frantically around the room, when I saw who the boy had been yelling at. She was standing with her hands on her hips, an angry scowl on her lips, foot tapping, as the boy walked up behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Don't hate me! So what do you guys think of Shayla? Three cheers for whoever can guess who the boy is, and who is the mystery girl…Okay I'm sure you guys know, but humor me, please? Let me know what you think, I'm groveling here, guys! Oh and the next chapter will be dedicated to whoever can find the quote from ****She's the Man ****and there is also a quote from ****Tombstone****, whoever guesses this one gets a character in my story named after them…Cool, right? **

_Sneak Peak: Chapter 10_

_I moved to the side so that Leah could walk past me and into the house, when I felt her small fingers pull on my belt loops, bringing me closer. "I'm sorry, do I know you? My girlfriend might be get jealous if she sees me with you." _

_Shayla giggled. "So I'm your girlfriend, huh?" _

_"I just heard you tell Leah that I was your boyfriend, so, yes I believe that I am?"_

_Wrapping her little arms around my waist, she pressed a kiss to my chin. I held her close to my body, when we both heard a commotion. _

_I whipped my head around to see what was going on. "Shay, stay here." _

_She looked at me nervously, before I repeated myself, "Please stay here, I will be right back." _


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I am pretty sure that we have gone over this, but I do not own Twilight,

Disclaimer: I am pretty sure that we have gone over this, but I do not own Twilight,

but if I did, Hayden would be a character. 

**A/N: So, as many of you know… I am married and I have acquired quite a few fans from my gorgeous wives little note. Anyway, congratulations to ****kaleliza**** for figuring out the "She's the Man" quote! This chapter is dedicated to you, darling. For all of you who have read my wife's story, don't let her tell you that I am distracting her. **

**Lies… I tell you, lies..****. ON WITH IT!**

_Previously: _

"_I can't believe the leech let you come!" I pulled my lips away from Shayla, my eyes moving frantically around the room, when I saw who the boy had been yelling at. She was standing with her hands on her hips, an angry scowl on her lips, foot tapping, as the boy walked up behind her._

Chapter 10

"Party Like a Rockstar"

"Hayden?" I looked down at Shayla, her hands were stroking mine.

She pulled her right hand off of mine, reaching up to touch my left cheek. "Where'd you go Hayden? You look like you saw a ghost." I

slipped my hands off of her waist, letting them drop to my sides.

Her hand slid off of my cheek, running over my collarbone, before sliding down my chest, and settling on my hip. "Are you okay?" I nodded and Shayla leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the hollow of my throat.

She slipped her hands into my back pockets, pulling me closer to her. "You don't look okay, do we need to leave?" I shook my head no, leaning down to rest my chin on the top of her head, pulling her closer to my chest.

The loud voice rose over the music again, and I turned my head to look over at her. _How could she be here? Why would he let her come here, if he wouldn't let me?_

I felt a kiss pressed through my shirt, where my heart was, so I stepped back, looking at Shayla. She smiled up at me, and I couldn't help but return the grin. "Do you want to go outside? They are having a bonfire." I held out my hand to her, "Lead the way, darling."

Giggling, Shayla began to walk backwards, pulling me through the crowd of people. I was glad that Shayla was pulling me away. If she saw me here, he would surely keep his word. Once we were outside, Shayla turned around to face the bonfire and I slid my arms around her waist, letting my chin rest on her shoulder as we walked together towards the fire.

I saw someone waving wildly at Shayla and I chuckled, as she leaned into my chest. "I love your laugh, Hayden."

I pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and stood in silence as the girl who had been waving ran towards us. "Hey, Leah!" I pulled my hands away from Shayla's waist so that she could greet her friend properly. I watched as the two hugged, and tipped my head to the side when I saw Leah whisper something in Shayla's ear.

I stiffened slightly as Leah's eyes held mine while she whispered, but I visibly relaxed when I heard Shayla giggling.

Shayla grabbed Leah's hand pulling her towards me, and I shoved my hands into my pockets waiting for the two of them to reach me. "Hayden Michaels, meet Leah Clearwater, Leah this is my boyfriend, Hayden."

My cheeks flushed when I heard the words, boyfriend, but I moved forward to shake the girl's hand. "It is nice to meet you Leah, your brother is Seth, correct?"

"Yes, he is my little _bother_, I mean brother."

I chuckled lowly, and Shayla smiled, "See! Doesn't he have the cutest laugh, Leah?" My cheeks were on fire, but I was glad it was dark so that no one could tell.

Leah smiled, nodding quickly before turning back to Shayla. "I have to go, Jacob needs me."

I watched as the two embraced one more time, before saying, "It was nice meeting you, Leah."

When the two stopped hugging, Leah smiled, "Nice to meet you too."

I moved to the side so that Leah could walk past me and into the house, when I felt small fingers pulled on my belt loops, bringing me closer to the owner. "I'm sorry, do I know you? My girlfriend might be get jealous if she sees me with you."

Shayla giggled. "So I'm your girlfriend, huh?"

"I just heard you tell Leah that I was your boyfriend, so, yes I believe that I am?" Wrapping her little arms around my waist, she pressed a kiss to my chin. I held her close to my body, when we both heard a commotion.

I whipped my head around to see what was going on. "Shay, stay here." She looked at me nervously, so I repeated myself, "Please stay here, I will be right back."

I couldn't leave Bella in there if something was happening, so I took off running towards the house. I saw the boy with the big mouth, in Bella's face, so I moved quickly.

I grabbed the boys shoulder, spinning him around quickly. "Can I help you?" Bella heard my voice and her jaw dropped, her eyes swimming with anger and worry.

The boy looked at me, his lip pulled up into a snarl, so I clenched my teeth together, letting out a low hiss. "Who the hell are you, and why are you touching my brother's fiancé?"

His eyes narrowed as he watched me, and I gave Bella a look that told her to move. She slipped out from behind him, moving beside me quickly. "I'm Jacob Black, and if you are related to those leeches, shouldn't you be one too?"

I growled low in my throat, "Do I smell like one?"

Jacob shook his head, "No you don't, but you don't smell quite right, do you?"

I laughed at him, before grabbing Bella by the arm, and turning toward the outside to see Shayla standing there, her mouth open. "Vampires? Your brother? I thought you said your last name was Michaels, Hayden?"

I swallowed, my mouth suddenly dry, "I lied, Shayla. My name is Hayden Cullen, and I wanted to be known for me, not for who my family is. If you have a problem with that then I suggest you find a new boyfriend."

My tone came out a lot harsher then I had wanted, but I pulled Bella towards the front door, leaving a stunned Shayla in my wake. "Hayden! Wait!"

I turned, to see Shayla running towards me. "I don't care what you are Hayden! My best friend is a werewolf! I was just shocked that you lied to me."

I pulled my lip between my teeth, and I watched Shayla who reached up to pull my lip from between my teeth. "Hey don't do that, Hayden. If I'm not allowed to, you can't either."

Bella cleared her throat and I noticed I still had a tight grip on her wrist. I turned slowly, "Did you drive, Bella? Or did Edward drop you off?"

"I drove, but Edward is waiting at the border, Hayden."

I groaned loudly, "Why is he at the border, Bella?"

I watched as Bella took a deep breath, "He is at the border because…he had a feeling you would be here tonight."

I slammed my right hand into the tree next to me, and I heard a sickening pop, causing both Bella and Shayla to gasp. The adrenaline rush was too high for me to feel it, and I knew it would heal within minutes, only leaving a bruise for a few days.

Shayla quickly moved so she was in front of me before she grabbed my face in her hands, tears in her eyes. "Why would you hurt yourself, Hayden?"

I stroked her face with my left hand, clutching my right hand close to my stomach. "It is fine, Shayla."

"Hayden it popped for God's sakes, it can't be okay!"

"Love, it will be fine in a few minutes, you know how your werewolf friends can heal themselves?" She nodded, "I can too."

The tears on her cheeks slid down her face, so I brought my hand up to show it to her, "It is fine Shay, it is just going to be bruised for a few days."

I slipped my arm around her waist, before turning to see Bella climbing into her car, yelling out to me. "Wait here for a few minutes, Hayden. I will have Edward follow me home, and then you can bring Shayla back to the house."

I nodded and felt Shayla wince when Bella started her car, the loud engine rumbling to life, the tires crunching down the driveway. I ground my teeth together as a thought passed into my head. There was no way that Edward would not find out, especially if he could read Shayla's mind.

I cursed under my breath, and my angel turned around to look up at me. "What's wrong, Hayden?"

I shook my head slowly, "My brother told me not to come here tonight, and he is going to be pissed."

Shayla's eyebrow rose, "Isn't Bella taking him back home?"

I nodded, "Yes, but he can read minds, love. He will probably see this whole night in your head."

"Then I just won't go home with you."

"No, you are coming with me, I can handle Edward." I walked towards my car, and Shayla slipped my arm off of her waist. I glanced down at her worriedly, until she pushed me up against my car. Her hands slid into my back pockets, pulling her closer to me.

Her head on my chest, Shayla let out a low sigh, and she was resting comfortably until we both heard Seth's voice, yelling at us. "Shayla! Don't leave, you never got my gift."

I growled low in my throat, and I heard Shayla giggle into my chest, "Down, boy."

She slid away from me as a running Seth got closer, holding something in his hands. I stood with my arms crossed and my eyes narrowed as I watched Seth talk to Shayla, handing her whatever it was that he had in his hand.

I heard Shayla squeal and she threw her arms around Seth, kissing his cheek. I had to bite my lip to keep from growling and tearing him apart. _How dare he touch her like that? She's mine…_ My eyes never left the pair as they conversed, until Seth finally walked away, leaving me alone with my girlfriend.

She walked towards me, shaking her hips slowly. "Hayden?"

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself, as I watched her walk. "Yes, love?"

Shayla held out her arm, showing me the bracelet that Seth had given her. "Look! Seth made me this!" I pulled her hand into mine, tipping her wrist as I gazed at the leather.

It had her name wound with Seth's and it caused me to growl, and when she looked up, I winced apologetically. "Sorry, love. It is beautiful."

Shayla reached up, stroking my cheek with her thumb, gazing into my eyes. I stared intently back into her beautiful eyes, as she spoke again, "You, Mr. Cullen. Need to calm down, now. Seth and I are just friends, you are my boyfriend. Got it?"

I nodded, and her hand dropped from my cheek as she pulled away, starting towards the passenger side of my car, yanking her door open roughly.

I winced as she slammed it shut when she climbed in. _Great, now I've pissed her off._

I slid into the driver's seat, as I backed cautiously down the road, keeping my eyes open for Edward and Bella, hoping that Bella had convinced him to go back to the house, praying that she would distract him.

My jaw was clenched as I drove towards Shayla's house, preparing to drop the now enraged girl off. "Where are you going, Hayden." I ignored the question as I pulled into her driveway, when her irritated hand suddenly reached and grabbed my chin. I hit the brake, looking at her as I set the car in park. "Do. Not. Ignore. Me."

I swallowed, trying to loosen my jaw to speak, and her hands fell from my chin, eyes glaring angrily into mine.

"What the hell is this, Hayden?" I clenched the steering wheel tightly, turning my head to move my eyes away from her. "Hayden. Look at me, now."

I couldn't help the words that spilled out of my lips, as I turned to look at her, "I thought you wanted to go home?"

Shayla narrowed her eyes, "What would make you think that I wanted go home, Hayden Cullen?"

I shrugged, and her heated voice grew louder. "Hayden! You know damn well that there is a reason why you brought me home. Now tell me!"

I ground my teeth together, before responding, "I don't see why you would want to be with a jealous jerk like me."

I clenched my jaw tightly again, facing her house. "Hayden Cullen. If you look away from me one more time, I swear to God."

She tugged on my ear, pulling my angry face towards her, again, and I could see her eyes were clouded over with something I had never seen before. "You do not realize how attractive you are when you are jealous. Hayden, I was letting you know that I am yours, not Seth's. HE is my best friend, nothing more. Do you understand?"

I nodded, "Good, now get your sexy ass back out on that road and drive to your house before I change my mind."

I was about to start the car when I heard her unbuckle her seat belt. I was ready to apologize again, knowing that she was leaving me, when her lips crashed into mine. I kissed her back as she slid into my lap, reaching down to tip my seat backwards. I groaned lightly into her mouth, when she pulled back. I opened my eyes to see what she was doing, and I smirked as she slid off of my lap, settling herself back into her seat.

I couldn't help the goofy grin that was tugging at my lips, as flipped up my seat before I backed out of her driveway, heading towards my house.

As we pulled into my winding driveway, I knew something was wrong. I swallowed as we got closer, only to see my entire family standing in the driveway, fury written on their faces.

Shayla looked over at my wincing features, before her eyes flipped back to my livid family.

"Welcome to the Cullen house, Shayla."

**A/N: So why did the Cullen's return from there hunting trip and why do they look so angry? Thoughts, anyone? And someone asked me who Shayla was modeled after, so I will answer. Shayla is modeled after none other then my beautiful new wife. Her attitude is exactly like Shayla's and if you don't believe me, PM her sometime. She is amazing, you guys, and I am sure that you all know this from reading her stories, but she is one of a kind. Anyway, if you want to hear more about our sordid love affair, let me know, but I don't want to cover a whole page with it. Review! Please? And ask yourselves: When sign makers go strike, is anything written on their signs?**

_Sneak Peak: Chapter 11_

"_What in the hell is wrong with you, Hayden Michael! You went to La Push even after Edward told you not too. I don't know how to get this through that thick skull, young man, but you will not go to La Push, or anywhere near La Push, ever again. Do you understand me?" _

_His voice was dangerously low, and I had never heard him so mad._

_I narrowed my eyes, watched him as he angrily paced along the floor of his study, his face watching mine for any sign that I would disobey his wishes. _

"_I will go where I please! I am not one of you! I don't even want to be one of you! I have no choice! Any other kid could go where he pleased but I am restrained here because of what I was inflicted with when I was born! That is not fucking fair, Carlisle!"_

_His face was in mine in a flash, his voice still deathly quiet, even though I could see the anger his eyes held. "Watch your tone, Hayden Cullen. I do not care if you weren't given a choice in this matter, you are sixteen years old! As long as you live here, you will obey me. Is that clear?"_

_My eyes clouded over with anger and hurt. "Crystal."_


	11. Chapter 11

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Alright humans. I am really happy that all of you like Shayla. It is good to know that I am not the only one who likes her. ****Ayumi92****, you were asking about why Jacob and Bella were fighting. It was over the same old thing, her wanting Edward to change her and how Jacob is really the right one for her. Hayden doesn't know all of this stuff yet, so he just saw that he needed to defend Bella. This chapter is a little bit shorter, so I apologize. Anyway…Here we go!**

Disclaimer: I am pretty sure that we have gone over this, but I do not own Twilight,

but if I did, Hayden would be a character. I feel like a broken record.

* * *

_Previously: As we pulled into my winding driveway, I knew something was wrong. I swallowed as we got closer, only to see my entire family standing in the driveway, fury written on their faces. _

_Shayla looked over at my wincing features, before her eyes flipped back to my livid family. "Welcome to the Cullen house, Shayla."_

* * *

Chapter 11

"Punishments and Spats"

My hands were turning white as I gripped the steering wheel tightly, and I could feel Shayla's worried eyes gazing at my stony features. Footsteps were nearing my car, so I put it in park, waiting.

There was a light knock on my window before my door was pulled open, and my father knelt down beside me. "Hello Shayla. I need to borrow Hayden for a while and I think it would be best if Alice took you home. Do you mind?" Shayla shook her head slowly, as I reached over to unbuckle my seatbelt.

I whispered, "Call me once you get home, I may not answer my phone, but I will try and call you later."

She nodded, her face pale, so I leaned over kissing her cheek gently. "Bye, Shay."

Carlisle stepped back, allowing me to get out and Alice hurriedly moved into the driver's seat, before she set it in reverse backing out quickly, heading down our driveway. I felt a hand grab my arm sharply, dragging me towards the house. Before I could ask where we were going I was being shoved into a leather chair.

"What in the hell is wrong with you, Hayden Michael! You went to La Push even after Edward told you not too. I don't know how to get this through that thick skull, young man, but you will not go to La Push, or anywhere near La Push, ever again. Do you understand me?"

His voice was dangerously low, and I had never heard him so mad.

I narrowed my eyes, watching him as he angrily paced along the floor of his study, his face watching mine for any sign that I would disobey his wishes.

"I will go where I please! I am not one of you! I don't even want to be one of you! I have no choice! Any other kid could go where he pleased but I am restrained here because of what I was inflicted with when I was born! That is not fucking fair, Carlisle!"

His face was in mine in a flash, his voice still deathly quiet, even though I could see the anger his eyes held. "Watch your tone, Hayden Cullen. I do not care if you weren't given a choice in this matter, you are sixteen years old! As long as you live here, you will obey me. Is that clear?"

My eyes clouded over with anger and hurt. "Crystal."

His eyes continued to hold mine, and I cold feel his cold breath on my face. "Do you know that I was unaware of your disappearing future until Alice saw Bella's disappearing? I have never seen Alice so upset, and when she told me that you could both be in the hands of werewolves, we all came home immediately. You put Shayla in danger when you did this Hayden. You knew that if we heard that your future was gone that we would come home from hunting, and we could have killed Shayla, Hayden! What if Jasper had lost it? He would not be able to live with himself. Do you understand how stupid this decision was?"

I swallowed, and I could feel the tears that were building up in my eyes. I shook my head trying to get rid of the water filled lids, when a few tears escaped. Carlisle's chest was heaving, and since he never had to breathe, this showed me just how angry he was.

Standing slowly, he moved to sit on the edge of his desk, watching me. "Here is what is going to happen, Hayden Michael. Do not interrupt me, do you understand."

I nodded as the tears continued to drip silently down my face.

"First off, you are grounded, until I say so. That means you will stay on our property. You will not leave, unless you are going somewhere with myself or your mother. If I have to, I will take you to work with me, and leave you in my office like I would a child who was too young to stay home by himself."

"Second, once I allow you to leave the property, you will not be allowed to drive your car until we can trust you again. This means that if you want to go somewhere, one of us will have to drive you. If you break this rule, you will not see that car again until your change happens."

"Finally, Shayla will be allowed on our property, but only if someone is home. She can come and go as she pleases, but you will not leave together. I do not think it is fair to punish her because of your mistake. Do you have any questions, young man?"

I shook my head, and my father stood, before turning to leave. He stopped suddenly, pointing a finger at me, "If you break any of these, Hayden Michael Cullen, you will be in so much trouble that this sounds like a slap on the wrist, go it?"

I nodded and remained seated as my father left. Swallowing I looked around the room trying to decide if I should call Shayla now, or wait. I heard the door open, and I looked up to see Edward standing there.

Groaning I stood slowly, wanting to get away from him. "Sit down, Hayden."

He pushed me back into my seat, standing in front of me. "I can't believe that you lied to me. You lost my trust."

I growled, standing up quickly so that my face was in his, but he did not move. "You trusted me? You fucking followed me, Edward that is not trust! You waited for me on the God damn border because you trusted me? You know what? Go to hell, Edward, and leave me alone." I brushed past him, hoping he wouldn't try and come after me because I knew that I wouldn't get very far. I stormed up the stairs to my bedroom, slamming my door loudly, falling onto my bed.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, and I raised my eyebrows when I saw that Shayla was calling. "Hey Shay, that was weird."

I heard her laugh into the phone, "Yeah Alice told me an exact time to call; she said that you would be done getting in trouble by then."

I sighed, "Yeah, Alice is good like that."

Shayla spoke again, "So are you in a lot of trouble?"

"Yeah, I'm grounded until my dad says so, then I lose my car until they can trust me again, and there has to be someone home when you come over."

I could hear the shock in her voice when she made the next statement, "I can come over?"

Chuckling, I ran a hand through my hair, "Yes, love. You can come over. Carlisle doesn't think it is fair to punish you when you didn't know that I wasn't allowed to go."

I heard her giggle into the phone, "Good to know that your dad is trying to be fair. So how mad was he that you were at this party."

Shivering as I thought about how angry his eyes had been, I sighed into the phone, "He was pissed, Shay. I have never seen him so mad. Usually he is the calmest one in the house, and he can control his anger pretty well, but I fucked up. They had to leave their hunting trip early and that could have put you in danger because Jasper is not as controlled as everyone else. I am so sorry, Shayla."

"I wish you weren't in trouble, Hayden, and I wish you were here so that I could comfort you, baby. I am fine, so don't worry about me. Do you think it would be okay for me to drive over now?"

I sighed again, "Probably not tonight, love. I don't want my parents to have a coronary. Tomorrow, I will ask if you can come over. Hopefully they will say yes."

I could practically hear her smile into the phone. "Okay, baby boy. I will talk to you tomorrow, then. Call me and let me know as soon as you find out, okay?"

"Okay. Good night Shayla, sweet dreams."

"Night Hayden, and don't be up all night worrying about this. It is not your fault, so get your butt in bed, mister."

I chuckled, "You got it."

She closed the phone and I stood, flipping mine shut before dropping it on my desk. I toed my shoes off of my feet, before sitting down and pulling off my socks. I stared at the wall thinking about how much I liked being with Shayla tonight. Yawning, I began unbuttoning my shirt, before slipping it off and dropping it on the floor, next to my shoes. I slid out of my pants, and lay down on my bed, closing my eyes, letting sleep overtake me. Tomorrow I would see the girl of my dreams, and tomorrow could not come soon enough.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, sorry again that this chapter is short as compared to the last two, but I promise that Chapter 12 will be longer. What did you guys think of an angry Carlisle? Do you think that the punishment is too severe? Shayla will be in the next chapter (duh!) and Hayden will get a surprise phone call. Who do you think it will be, and what will they want from him? And remember: **

"**Always end the name of your child with a vowel, so that when you yell the name will carry" **

**--Bill Cosby**

* * *

_Sneak Peak: Chapter 12_

_Shayla's tongue slid into my mouth gently, as my hands wrapped around her waist. Her soft fingers slipped underneath my unbuttoned shirt, running up my abs, before she pulled away, sliding my shirt away from my body. My mouth slipped away from hers, and my lips slid down to her ear, sucking gently on the skin below her lobe, wanting to mark her as mine, as her hands slid up an down my bare chest. Once her hands reached my waist band, she slipped the tips of her fingers into my jeans and I groaned. Her soft voice called out to me, "Hayden."_

_Wait, that isn't her voice…_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but if I did, Hayden would be a character.

A/N**: So once again I apologize for the extremely short chapter that I posted the other day. My computer actually crashed on Sunday, and I lost everything, but I hadn't started on this yet, so I'm kind of lucky. AngelicaSkye, you made me think about Edward as a character, and the reason he is so protective of Hayden is because he has known Hayden since he was born, and he always worries about his safety. However, you will be seeing a sweeter side of Edward soon, so no worries ;) **

**Oh and just to clarify: Shayla found out at the party that Hayden is a vampire!**

**Oh and for all of you who are trying to find other guys on fan fiction… **

**I don't know what to tell you, except that my heart belongs to my wife.**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_She closed the phone and I stood, flipping mine shut before dropping it on my desk. I toed my shoes off of my feet, before sitting down and pulling off my socks. I stared at the wall thinking about how much I liked being with Shayla tonight. Yawning, I began unbuttoning my shirt, before slipping it off and dropping it on the floor, next to my shoes. I slid out of my pants, and lay down on my bed, closing my eyes, letting sleep overtake me. Tomorrow I would see the girl of my dreams, and tomorrow could not come soon enough._

* * *

Chapter 12

"Hand Breaks and Heart Aches"

Shayla's tongue slid into my mouth gently, as my hands wrapped around her waist. Her soft fingers slipped underneath my unbuttoned shirt, running up my abs, before she pulled away, sliding my shirt away from my body. My mouth slipped away from hers, and my lips slid down to her ear, sucking gently on the skin below her lobe, wanting to mark her as mine, as her hands slid up an down my bare chest. Once her hands reached my waist band, she slipped the tips of her fingers into my jeans and I groaned. Her soft voice called out to me, "Hayden…"

_Wait, that isn't her voice…_

My eyes slipped open, and my vision was blurry as I gazed into the topaz eyes above me. Swallowing thickly, I blinked, trying to rid my eyes of their sleepy haze. The lips above me pulled into a smile, making me want to smile back as I felt the comforting waves enveloping me. "Hey, Hayden…nice dreams, eh?"

Setting my hands on the warm sheets next to me, I pushed my palms into the mattress sliding myself up so that I was leaning against the headboard.

Crossing my legs, I looked over at the still grinning Jasper. "Alice sent me to wake you up, and when she wouldn't tell me why, I should have known that you would need my help."

Chuckling, I let my head tip back, resting it against the cold wood, contrasting against my warm hair. "Or maybe she just wanted you to feel what I was feeling and hurry back to her, Jazz."

Walking to the other side of the bed, my brother slid in next to me, watching as my pupils dilated when he reached behind my head to flip the light switch on. I hugged my arms to my chest, shivering as the cold air increased with Jasper lounging next to me, copying me as his head rested on the wood behind us.

"What did I do to deserve this visit?"

I turned to face him, watching as he too moved to look at me. "Alice was…well everyone is worried about you Hayden. They are trying to figure out why you would knowingly put yourself in danger."

His gaze made me colder, so I stood slowly, slipping off of my bed. Walking towards my dresser, I pulled open the drawer, searching through my clothes to find something that could warm me up. "Alice put your hooded sweatshirts in your closet, Hayden."

I waved my hand up at him in thanks, heading towards my closet. Tugging at the door knob, my closet slid open and I reached in pulling out a gray zip up sweatshirt, slipping it over my arms. Shutting the door, I zipped the sweater, before trekking back towards Jasper who was still lounging comfortably on my bed. Rubbing my arms to help rid of the cold, I slipped my chilly toes underneath my blankets, gazing down at the end of my bed, trying hopelessly to get warm.

"Shouldn't you have put pants on too, Hayden? I'm sure that would help get you warm."

A low groan escaped my lips, knowing that I had forgotten something. Looking down at my blankets, I pulled them up to my hips, settling myself so that my lower half could get warm. "There, perfect."

Jasper chuckled, "Wow, Hayden, don't you look cozy?" Leaning back, I stretched my arms over my head, an appreciative groan escaping my lips as I soothed my tired muscles. I hissed as my bruised hand came in contact with the hard wood behind my head, quickly tugging it close to my body. It was still sore, and I knew I had to have broken more then one bone for it to be throbbing still.

Jasper's eyes flipped to my injured hand that was cradled close to my body. "Good God, Hayden. What did you do to yourself?"

Shaking my head, I blew out a puff of air, before answering him, "I punched a tree last night, but it should be healed by tomorrow."

Face scrunching with disappointment, Jasper reached out to take my hand in his. "You should have Carlisle take a look at this, Hayden."

I rolled my eyes, watching as he turned my wrist over, taking in the damage with worried eyes. "I'm okay, Jasper. It just has to have a few days to heal."

Jasper slid off of my bed, after setting my damaged hand back into my lap.

"Hayden, I'm getting Carlisle. Alice and Edward are probably already on their way up here. Stay put, please."

Gritting my teeth, I looked up to see a worried Alice and a harried looking Edward standing in my doorway. "Jasper, Alice already went to Carlisle; he is on his way up."

A loud hiss escaped my lips as a flurry of people entered my room, and I averted my eyes, not wanting them to know that I my hand was still throbbing. This was the worst I had ever hurt myself, and I had never healed someone in this much pain. Whenever I healed someone, my body would absorb their pain, leaving me weak once the pain was subdued. The worst injury other then this that I had healed was a couple of broken fingers that I had managed to shut in a car door when I was seven.

Weight settled onto my bed next to me, and cold fingers grasped my hand gently. I looked up to see Edward, watching my eyes for any sign of pain as his cold hand rubbed across my wrist. I winced when his fingers touched the knuckles of my hand, trying to soothe my agony. "Edward, I am fine."

His concerned eyes never left mine even as Carlisle entered the room. Crossing the floor in a few quick strides, my father signaled for me to turn towards him. Edward gently slid my hand back into my lap before he moved to the edge of my bed. Turning my body so that my legs were hanging off of the bed, I watched as my father knelt before me.

My sore hand was slipped between another set of cold fingers, and I shivered as my father slid his other hand up into my fringe. "Why didn't you tell someone about the pain you were having, son?"

Wincing, I felt him push on the bones in my hand, "I didn't think it was that bad."

Carlisle's eyes widened as he pushed on my wrist, and I whimpered in pain. "Son, I need to set your arm, even though you will only be in a brace. If you arm heals incorrectly, you may lose function of your wrist. If you were a normal boy, I would have to put pins in your wrist."

Anguish spread across my face, when I realized what he was saying. "So you're going to have to re-break them so that they will set properly?"

My father nodded, and I shuddered. "How long will I be incapacitated?"

My father appeared to be calculating something in his head, as he thought about my question. "You will be in a brace for about a week, just to be on the safe side."

Groaning, I accidentally ripped my wrist from his hands, before instantly regretting it as a fire flew up my arm. I screamed out in pain, and Edward was by me in a flash, trying to soothe me alongside my father.

Edward's cold hand was pressed against my cheek as my dad tried to soothe my throbbing wrist with a few strokes of his fingers. "Edward, I'm going to re-break the bones in his arm now, I need to you to make sure he does not move, please."

Edward nodded as his eyes bore into mine, and I heard my father call out more instructions, "Jasper, please help Edward calm him down."

Waves of calm began to head my way, and I heard my father count as Edward's grip on me tightened.

I heard a sickening crack, and I lurched sideways into Edward's chest, my stomach turning, and pain ripped through my body. Hands began stroking my back, and my stomach began to relax as I felt something slipping over my fingers and onto my wrist.

A face was pressed into my hair, and soothing words were slipping into my ears, as my brother attempted to calm me. "You are fine, Hayden. It's over now." I vaguely heard my father's voice as I was lowered back onto my bed, sleep fogging my senses. The last thing I saw was Edward's worried eyes looking into mine apologetically, before darkness overcame me.

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, I heard soft voices speaking outside of my door. My body felt hot, and I could feel my sweat dampened hair pressed against my temples. Sliding the covers off of my body, I looked down at my wrist that was encased in black brace. Reaching up, I unzipped my sweatshirt, slipping it off, heading towards the shower. My door was suddenly pushed open, causing me to jump when I saw who had been talking.

Bella and Edward both watched me with worried eyes and Bella spoke first, "Where are you going, Hayden?"

Exhaling through my nose, I answered softly, "I am going to take a shower because I am sweating." Bella smiled, before she nodded, as if dismissing me to the shower. Rolling my eyes, I pulled some clean clothes out of my drawers before sliding into my bathroom shutting my door behind me.

The warm spray relaxed my muscles and soothed my hand. I had set the brace on the counter after unsnapping the Velcro that had been vacuuming the black terror onto my hand. Pulling back the shower curtain, I grabbed a towel and dried off slowly, not wanting to upset my hand again. After fastening the brace securely around my sore wrist, I tugged on my boxers, and socks. Sliding the jeans over my hips, I let them rest low on my waist, before shrugging on my red polo. Clutching my arm close to me, I left the bathroom, when I heard a horn in the driveway.

Raising my eyebrow, I sat down on my bed, pulling on my Etnies, and then my phone began to buzz.

The name _Sophia_ hit my screen, so I flipped it open. "Hey Soph, whatcha doing?" I heard my best friend's laughter in the phone. "Hey, Hayden, how was your shower."

"It was…" I paused, wondering how in the hell she knew that I had just gotten out of the shower. "Wait, how do you know I just got out of the shower?"

Suddenly, her voice was a lot closer then it had been moments before, "Because I'm looking at you, Hayden Cullen."

My eyebrows hit my hair line and I couldn't help the grin that ripped at my cheeks when I saw my two best friends standing in my door way. "What are you guys doing here?"

Scott laughed as he embraced me, before slipping his hand back into Sophia's. "We decided we would come and visit, man."

My red-headed best friend giggled as she clung to her boyfriend. "You were so shocked Hayden! We missed you so we had to come and see your ugly face."

I stuck my tongue out and Sophia grabbed it with her hand, raising an eyebrow at my antics, before releasing the slippery appendage. "Gross, Hayden, your spit is on my hand."

Smirking, she rubbed her wet palm on Scott's shirt, which caused a loud laugh to escape from my throat as my best friend grimaced. "Umm…baby? I'm not a towel."

My phone began buzzing again and I looked down to see that I had just gotten a new text message. **I'm here, baby boy! **

My grin grew wider, seeing that Shayla was now here. "Come on you two, you can meet Shayla."

Sophia squealed before she launched herself at me. "You got a girlfriend, Hayden!"

I tried to get out of her tight grip and Scott chuckled as he pulled his overzealous girlfriend away from my injured hand. "Scottie! He got a girlfriend."

I snorted as Scott attempted to calm Sophia down, slipping past them to go and meet my girlfriend, who was now standing by the front door. Pulling it open, I grabbed her hand, yanking her inside, pushing her up against the door after I shut it. I leaned down kissing her lips gently, smiling into the kiss when she opened her lips to greet my tongue with her own.

We heard someone cat-calling so I pulled back, glancing over my shoulder to see a red-faced Scott, and a grinning Sophia. "Wow! Esme, get a hose, someone needs to spray your son down." I heard my parent's laughter filter through the house, as they walked out of the kitchen holding hands.

I grasped Shayla's hand in my own, watching as her cheeks were covered with a cute, red tinge. "Mom, dad, Scott, Sophia, this is my girlfriend Shayla Crowley. Shay, meet my parents, Esme and Carlisle Cullen, my best friends Sophia Taylor and Scott Murray."

I watched as she shook hands with each person, a smile gracing her beautiful features. She was wearing a blue and white striped polo, with gray jeans, and brown leather flip flops. After the greetings were finished, Shayla slipped back to my side, taking her arm, sliding it around my waist, being careful of my wrist. I leaned in, kissing her cheek gently, before lightly blowing on her neck, causing her to giggle.

Glancing up, I noticed that my entire family was now crowded in the foyer. My dad cleared his throat to make everyone quit talking, and Shayla moved to stand in front of me so that she was leaning into my chest. I rested my chin on the top of her head, sliding my arms around her waist, interlocking my fingers with hers, and resting them against her flat stomach.

"Alright guys, we want to do something special since all of Hayden's friends are here, so what do you say we go play some baseball!" Shouts filled the inside of the house and I started laughing into Shayla's hair, as confusion spread across her face.

She turned in my arms, her eyes gazing into mine, "Yes love?"

Cocking her head to the side, she looked at me with question laden eyes. "Hayden, it is raining and lightening out, how are we going to play baseball?"

Grinning, I leaned down kissing her nose before letting my breath blow across her lips and into her nostrils, "We are going to play baseball, Cullen style, baby."

* * *

**A/N: Baseball Cullen style! Doesn't that sound like loads of fun? Anyone? Okay, so anyway, this chapter was a lot longer then the last, so I think I should take a bow... Anyway, who thought that Sophia and Scott were going to show up suddenly? I had a few guesses but no one was correcto, how sad…Okay so you saw a sweeter side to Edward this chapter, so I hope you're happy, and as usual the clothes are on my profile! Let me know what you think, your reviews make my day.**

**And remember: "****Sex education may be a good idea in the schools, but I don't believe the kids should be given homework.****"**

--**Bill Cosby**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but if I did, Hayden would be a character.

**A/N: Yes, yes, I know that this is later then usual, I have been a little distracted with life. Basically my computer crashed and I have had to work, blah blah… Anyway…****Juniper294****, I looked at your review, and looked through my chapters and I totally understand where you are coming from with the moving too fast with "little talking." I guess love at first sight is just ingrained in my soul ;) That's what happens when you take a college course on Shakespeare. However, I will try to add more talking. **

**Right now I am suffering from separation anxiety, so hopefully that won't show in the chapter. Anyway…This chapter is dedicated to mon père (my father) whose birthday is June 11****th****, feel free to wish him a happy birthday!**

**HERE WE GO!**

_Previously:_

_She turned in my arms, her eyes gazing into mine, "Yes love?" _

_Cocking her head to the side, she looked at me with question laden eyes. "Hayden, it is raining and lightening out, how are we going to play baseball?" _

_Grinning, I leaned down kissing her nose before letting my breath blow across her lips and into her nostrils, "We are going to play baseball, Cullen style, baby."_

* * *

Chapter 13

"April Flowers and Team Showers"

Blue eyes gazed worriedly into mine while a small smirk played at the corner of my lips. My interlocked hands slid from around her waist and I raised my eyebrow, smiling when she laughed. While she was laughing I felt my mind drift back to the first time I met her on the airplane.

* * *

_Flashback_

_I tugged on the red tie that was secured around my neck, threaded through my blue collared shirt. The collar that was sending me home for the summer, the home that I had managed to avoid all school year. My eyes gazed around the plane, noticing that I was the only one riding first class; it seemed like my parents were hell bent on making sure I had the best of everything: a private school, first class seating, homes that could easily pass as castles. I had everything, but what I wanted. _

_A soft giggle made my head snap up, and then I saw her. My jaw dropped as I watched the beautiful girl slip into the seat across from me. I couldn't help it when my eyes roamed over her body. Her khaki skirt matched my pants, and I smiled at the thought of us matching, before the smile fell from my lips when I noticed her watching. Blushing I tipped my chin towards the floor, and I thought I heard rustling, until the captain's voice boomed across the plane, telling us to remain seated until lift off. Her musical voice rang into my ears, "I'm Shayla. What's your name?"_

_Cocking my head to the side, I looked at her through a small curtain of hair, "My name's Hayden._

_A smile tugged at my lips again as I saw her smile, "Well Hayden, I suggest we get to know each other a little better, since we are the only ones sitting here" _

_She gestured with her arms, and I pulled my head up watching her wave her arms around wildly. When I chuckled, I saw the most beautiful smile slip onto her lips. "Your laugh is really cute, Hayden."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Earth to Hayden, hello are you in there?"

I shook my head quickly trying to shake the haziness from my brain as I looked up towards Emmett, and away from Shayla. "What's up, Emmett?"

Something shiny flew towards my face, quickly followed by a bag and I shot out my left hand to grab the keys, the bag landing next to my feet. "You can drive the Jeep, since the rest of us can get there pretty quickly."

Shaking my head, I threw the keys at Edward, who caught them easily. "There is no way I am driving that monster without use of both hands, man."

Edward chuckled, before slipping his hand through Bella's and pulling her towards the garage where the beast was. After leaning down to pick up the bag, I wound my arm through Shayla's, starting towards the garage, knowing that Scott and Sophia would follow without direction.

Shayla's eyes were wide as she looked up at the tires that were about at her midsection. Her mouth was open as she gaped at the caged headlights and the red monstrosity.

Chuckling, I slipped my arms around her waist, lifting her gently, before pulling myself up behind her. Sophia and Scott smirked when they saw the look of shock on Shayla's face, both of them having ridden in Emmett's Jeep a few times. I began to buckle her in quickly, before setting myself up, as Edward backed out of the garage.

As the Jeep sped off down the road, I threaded my fingers through Shayla's noticing that her hands were cold. The bag was resting between my feet, so I opened it to see four of my hooded sweatshirts and some gloves. _Alice thinks of everything. _

Gently pulling Shayla's hands towards me, I slipped the gloves over her fingers, before handing her the zip up sweatshirt. Smiling at me, she tugged it on, zipping the front quickly, leaning over to kiss my cheek, "Thanks Hayden."

I smiled slightly, "Don't thank me, thank Alice."

I glanced over at my friends, "There's some stuff in here for you guys, as well."

Scott laughed low in his throat, "I doubt I will need that once we get there, especially if we have to run as fast as we usually do."

I nodded quickly, "You got that right, man." Sophia pressed her head against the cushion, she never played but she enjoyed watching us. My best friend's eyes were looking outside and I couldn't help but wonder if something was bothering her.

Gloved hands slid into mine, and I looked over to meet those beautiful blue sapphires again, "Yes, love?"

Snuggling her head into my shoulder, she sighed into my ear. I shivered, causing Shayla to giggle against my neck. "Do I have to play, Hayden?"

Glancing at her sideways, I shook my head slowly, not wanting to dislodge her from my shoulder, "No, Sophia, Bella, and Esme don't play, Scott and I just like getting our asses kicked, I guess."

Scott chuckled and I noticed Sophia was now resting comfortably against his chest, "Yes, well when you play baseball with vampires, it is highly likely that you will lose."

The Jeep stopped suddenly and Edward turned around in the front seat and I noticed that the rain was slowing. "Okay guys, we have to go on foot from here. I'm going to take Bella first, and then Alice, Carlisle, and Emmett will join me to get the rest of you."

He gazed pointedly at me, "So stay here until we get back. I don't want anyone to get lost. Okay, Hayden?"

I rolled my eyes, waving my hands dismissively, "Yes, yes, I understand, I am not eight years old anymore, Edward. I don't plan on getting lost in the forest."

Sophia snorted from her position on Scott's chest, clearly remembering the day that I had wandered off to find my family, leaving her alone in the Jeep, seeing my worried family race off to try and find me. "Don't worry, Edward. I will make sure Hayden stays put."

A smirk slid across Edward's face and he nodded towards Sophia, "Yes, because you did such a good job the first time."

He winked letting Sophia know he was joking, before he slipped out of the car, un-strapping Bella from the off-roading harness. "Okay, I will be back soon. Stay put."

Rolling my eyes, I slid out of the Jeep and onto the muddy grass, my shoes making a sloshing noise, as I sunk slowly into the wet ground. I heard Scott slide out of the other side of the Jeep before his feet were soon sinking into the ground alongside of mine. T

he rain dripped into our hair, as the girls remained in the car, and my mind drifted, wondering how Shayla would feel if she was carried through the trees.

Scott glanced at my furrowed brow, worriedly. "What's wrong, Hayden?"

Pushing myself away from the red paint that I had been leaning against, I looked at my friend, "I'm trying to figure out which of my family members I would want to take Shayla. I trust them all with my life, but I don't know who would be able to calm her if she was worried."

Rain slid down my face and into my mouth, and I licked it away from my lips. My head snapped up when I heard a stick cracking in the forest. I pushed Scott up against the Jeep and I snarled low in my throat, knowing that if it was a member of my family, they would have announced their presence already.

My body was tense when a hand grabbed Scott's shoulder and we both screamed.

Shayla and Sophia had slid out of the car, their hair wet, framing their faces, and they were laughing.

Visibly relaxing, I heard Scott start to breathe again, and I turned to apologize. "Sorry man, I didn't mean to slam you against the Jeep."

The color began to return to his face, as the girls continued laughing. "You should have seen your faces! You two scream like girls, I swear!"

Groaning, I slammed my head against the Jeep, and Scott followed suit, until we heard someone clearing there throat and I noticed that Edward had returned with, a giggling Alice, smirking Emmett, and a smug looking Carlisle, "They are right you know, you two scream like girls."

My head rested against the side of the Jeep, and I turned to look at Scott. I raised my eyebrow and an evil glint was in my eyes, silently telling my best friend how we were going to get our girls back. Wiggling my fingers, and nodding, Scott grinned, before turning and pouncing Sophia, tickling her.

Shayla pointed, giggling at the two, as Sophia's laughter filled the forest. Now it was my turn. I grabbed Shayla around the waist, and her squeals filled the woods, as I pushed her up against the Jeep tickling her sides. Scott and I both back off with smug looks on our faces as the two girls leaned against the Jeep gasping for air.

I turned to see my family members shaking their heads, so I shrugged, before looking at Edward. I had decided that I wanted him to take Shayla.

Edward nodded slowly, before walking over to my still giggling girlfriend. "Are you ready, Shayla?"

Shayla nodded, and Edward whispered something to her, before scooping her up and racing towards the forest. Smirking to myself, I knew that Sophia had a crush on Carlisle, so I shoved her in his direction, trying to control my laughter when she blushed, as Carlisle lifted her and started towards the trees.

Alice already had Scott by her and before I could object, they were gone. I groaned looking at Emmett. "Aww, come on little brother. I won't let any big bad trees hurt you."

My eyebrows hit my hairline. "Yeah right, Emmett, with a comment like that one would think that the big, bad trees already got you one too many times."

Emmett grabbed me and I closed my eyes as we hit the forest. Emmett was no where near as fast as Edward, but we didn't hit any trees. When we stopped, I let my feet hit the ground, and I tried to shake away the dizziness that always overcame my senses whenever this happened.

Once I could see straight, I looked at the open field, and saw that Esme, Bella, Sophia, and Shayla were all seated on a blanket that was spread over the ground, watching as Scott and I started towards them. Emmett had bounded off to be with Rosalie and I shook my head slowly as I heard the thunder overhead.

Scott grinned at me, and I couldn't help the smile that pulled across my face. We both played baseball for my school, I pitched and he caught. Our team had been undefeated, due to my breaking balls and change-ups. I had to learn different pitches to play baseball with vampires, and I could pitch faster then any of the guys on our team.

Enclosing his fingers in a fist, Scott's outstretched hand slammed into mine, once we reached my family. They all had smug looks on their faces because they knew that even though Scott and I had certain abilities, we were usually no match against extraordinary talents.

Luckily, my handicapped wrist would not affect my ability to pitch because I was graced with ambidexterity, enabling me to pitch and bat with either hand leading. Two gloves and a ball flew in our direction, and Scott snagged both gloves, leaving me to grasp the ball in my fingers.

Alice's voice rang out through the thunder that rumbled overhead, "It's time!"

Scott and I grinned at each other, before splitting off in different directions. Settling myself where the pitchers mound would be, I heard my mother's voice ring out through the thunder, "Play ball!"

Shrugging my shoulders to relieve some of the tension, I watched as Alice walked up to the plate, and a grin spread over my lips. I knew what pitch I wanted to throw, but I would have to do something completely different in order to keep her off track.

The hardest part for Scott and me was to make sure that our minds were blocked and we couldn't think about what we were going to do when Alice and Edward were involved. Usually, Edward was on my team, as was the case this time; however, I would still block my mind, just to be sure that Alice could not see my future.

My best bet with Alice would be a change up, hoping to trick her senses into believing that the ball was going to arrive much sooner then she would anticipate.

A circle changeup was my favorite form of harassment when Alice was batting. Placing my index fingertip against the thumb tip, I held the ball against the palm of my hand with the remaining three fingers. As the ball flew from my hand, my arm turned so that my palm was facing downward at the time of release. Alice stood watching as the ball landed safely in Scott's glove.

Cockiness overtook my brain, and my eyes glazed over with arrogance. Scott's voice called out, "Don't get cocky, Hayden. We've just started."

Nodding, I set up to pitch to Alice again, intent on using the same pitch, when I saw realization dart across her face. As soon as the ball was released from my fingertips, I knew she was going to hit it, I just didn't know the ball would be coming straight at me.

The ball came hurtling towards my face, and I fell backwards as the ball whizzed past my hand and Edward pounced, before getting Alice out.

Groaning, I pulled myself to my feet as a giggling Alice pranced past me, "Scott told you not to get cocky, Hayden! Just look at what happens."

The game continued on we were losing. I hadn't hit the ball, and even Scott had managed to get on base. Tapping the bat against my shoes, I started towards the plate, watching as Alice's face was once again graced with a smug smile.

A cold hand grabbed my shoulder, spinning me around. I looked up to see Edward, grinning. "Hayden, think cricket."

Confusion hit my brain before everything became clear. "Cricket."

We had played cricket my freshmen year of high school, and my favorite part had been hitting the ball behind me. It wasn't against the rules in our game; however I knew that it wouldn't be anticipated. I only hoped that Alice hadn't seen it first.

Alice released the ball, and I turned my body at the last second allowing my bat to collide with the ball, sending it backwards, and away from Jasper. With the element of surprise on my side, I managed to reach second base.

Squeals sounded from the sideline, and I snorted when I realized that all of the women were now cheering for my team. Scott was up to bat, and he managed to get on base, but I stayed put on second, not wanting to chance Rose's speed.

Carlisle struck out, but Edward was up and I hoped that he could hit us in, and if he could we would win. Rubbing my hands together in anticipation, I watched as Alice pitched, strike one, and then strike two.

Wincing, I waited knowing that we would lose if Edward didn't hit this. On the third pitch, I wasn't disappointed, when a loud crack sounded through the air. I sprinted, knowing that my brother could easily out lap me and I heard Scott behind me, gasping for air, as we ran our fastest, and Edward was right behind Scott.

It was no use. The ball hit home plate, and I was tagged out.

Rosalie and Alice screamed before going to their significant others, and I watched as Edward and Carlisle went off towards Esme and Bella. Scott and I looked at each other; we had always been terrible losers. Scrubbing at my hair in anger, I stormed off towards the forest, Scott close behind me.

I heard my best friend cursing under his breath, as we both slumped down onto a log, pressing our fingertips against our foreheads. "God, man, do we always have to lose? It sucks knowing it is always our fault when we lose."

Stretching out my legs, I let my heels dig into the wet soil that surrounded us, staining my shoes with mud. Pushing my face into my hands, I let my elbows rest on my stretched thighs. I glanced up at the angry sky, just in time to see it break lose and rain began to pour. I remained seated alongside Scott, the rain describing how we felt as the icy pellets hit our skin.

The earth squished and I looked up to see Emmett and Edward looking down at us with confused looks on their faces. "Are you two going to sit out here and drown?"

I let my shoulders rise, pressing my palms into my cheeks, before dropping my elbows back to my knees. I could practically feel Edward roll his eyes, before I was pulled into his arms, and I knew Emmett had grabbed my best friend.

The car ride back to the house was not a fun one, because I was soaked and so was Scott. The girls refused to get close to us, saying that we smelled and I knew it was true. I couldn't wait to get in the shower and go to bed, but I wanted to talk to Shayla, and I wasn't sure how long Scott and Sophia were going to be in Forks.

Spending time with the three of them overshadowed my feelings of tiredness.

Glancing sideways at my best friend, I noticed he looked as angry as I felt, when the car stopped suddenly, and the girls jumped out, running towards the house, leaving Edward with Scott and me. "You two should quit sulking and spend some time with Sophia and Shayla."

I stuck my tongue out at Edward, making him chuckle. "Wow, Hayden. Just wow."

He slid out of the car and ran gracefully towards the house. Slamming my head against the seat behind me, I moved to unbuckle my harness. "God Scott, why do we suck at losing?"

My best friend laughed beside me as he moved to unbuckle his seatbelts. "We are teenage boys; I think we are entitled to sulk when certain things don't go our way."

Laughing, I slid out of my seat, and let my feet hit the pavement in front of my house, starting towards the foyer, Scott following, slowly. Shayla and Sophia were standing in the doorway holding towels. "Get your butts in the shower, please."

I kissed Shayla's cheek roughly, before turning to Scott. "Team Shower?"

Scott laughed at our inside joke, before turning and winking at our girls, "You know you are the only man for me, Hayden."

* * *

**A/N:**** Haha, team shower. That was a big thing for the guys on my soccer team, no lie. They would always say, "Team shower! Girls in the middle!" Pffft… guys, I swear ;) I would never say such a thing! Anyway hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I will get the next up as soon as possible. My wife is back now, so separation anxiety is gone and my inspiration has returned! Love you, baby! Thanks to ****Ayumi92 who gave me the swift kick in the ass that reminded me to quit sulking and write another chapter.**

**Anyway, ask yourself: Who decided that they liked the taste of orange juice and baby medicine, which caused the creation of Sunny D? Kyle Cease, anyone? **

* * *

_Sneak Peak:_

"_Hayden, this can not be good. You have never been sick in your life, son, and I don't see why this would start now." _

_Shivering, I pulled the blankets up to my chest, as my father's cold hand felt my head. The cold should have felt so good against my burning forehead, but it only made me recoil as I felt the ice spread through my body._

"_What do you think is wrong, dad?"_

_My father's eyes met mine worriedly, and I watched as he swallowed. My father never swallowed. "Hayden, I think this change may overtake your body much sooner then I thought it would."_

_Now it was my turn to swallow, "Changing, as in changing into a…" My breath caught in my throat as I paused, "Vampire?" _


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but if I did, Hayden would be a character.

**A/N: Hey you guys! 113 Reviews have been written since I posted this story a few weeks ago, and I never expected this many people to read my story. **

**You guys are pretty awesome, no lie. Thanks to Loretta who has given me the longest reviews ever. This flashback's for you! **

**Oh and I corrected something in Chapter 4. Originally I couldn't find what color Bella's eyes were, so I made them blue. However, I was recently informed that they are brown, and so, henceforth, Bella's eyes will be BROWN, many thanks to ****edwardcullenissosexy****.**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

_Previously: _

_Laughing, I slid out of my seat, and let my feet hit the pavement in front of my house, starting towards the foyer, Scott following, slowly. Shayla and Sophia were standing in the doorway holding towels. "Get your butts in the shower, please." _

_I kissed Shayla's cheek roughly, before turning to Scott. "Team Shower?" _

_Scott laughed at our inside joke, before turning and winking at our girls, "You know you are the only man for me, Hayden." _

* * *

Chapter 14

"Flashbacks"

_Present_

A week had passed since Scott and Sophia's visit, three days since I had been able to remove my brace, four hours since I had the worst conversation of my life, two hours since I had heard my future, and one hour since my change had overcome me.

Cold chills and hot flashes had been the bane of my existence, and now a constant feeling of worry ate at my insides.

Something had changed, and I needed to feed.

* * *

_Flashback (1 week ago)_

Scott and Sophia were leaving today, and depression was my current state of mind. They had been visiting for a few days, but had to return to their normal lives.

Shayla's hand was in my extremely warm one, even though I had asked her to stay away, not wanting to inflict her with a disease if I were sick. The coldness of her hand felt good against mine, and I smiled to myself, glad that I had found someone as amazing as her.

Her hand slipped from mine, as she reached to embrace Sophia. My best friend and my girlfriend had grown close over the past few days, and I knew that Shayla would miss her as much as I did. Scott embraced me, whispering in my ear, "Shayla is an amazing girl, Hayden. Mark my words, you two will be together forever."

I chuckled pulling back from my best friend, "Wow Scott, I didn't realize that you were a prophet."

Shoving me lightly he laughed, before moving to embrace my girlfriend, as Sophia slipped her small arms around my body, "We'll miss you, Hayden. Keep in touch, or I will have a Shayla kick your ass."

Laughing, I leaned down to kiss the top of her head, before pulling back, and wrapping my arm around Shayla's waist, once she returned to my side. Standing in the doorway, I watched as my two best friends started towards their car, and I waved quickly as they backed out of the driveway.

After they were gone, I shut the door, and Shayla pulled me into a hug, pressing a kiss to my chest. "I love your friends, Hayden." Grinning, I pulled back, wanting to kiss her lips, but not wanting to spread my disease.

Rolling her eyes, Shayla stood on her tiptoes, kissing me gently, "Silly boy, I already told you, if I get sick, we can wallow together."

* * *

_Flashback (3 days ago)_

I pumped my know free hand into the air until my dad grabbed it. "Stop that, Hayden Michael! You are not four years old anymore."

His cold fingers pressed against my knuckles, smiling when he felt no swelling, and saw no remaining bruises. "You are one lucky boy, Mr. Cullen. Any other child would have had to endure surgery and physical therapy, but you are getting of scot free!"

Standing, I started dancing in a small circle, shaking both of my hands in the air, until Emmett walked into the room, "Wow, Hayden, that was pretty amazing."

Using my now free hand, I held up my middle finger, only to be tackled to the floor by my older brother, as a laughing Carlisle left the two of us to wrestle on the floor. "Hey! Remove yourself from the sick boy!"

Emmett chuckled in my ear, pinning me to the floor, "You have always been sick, Hayden. Sick in the head!"

I groaned at the joke, before trying to pry myself out from underneath my older brother. "Wow Emmett, I didn't know you swung that way. Does Rosalie know?"

Emmett growled, standing. "You are a sick boy, Hayden Cullen!"

Tugging my arms, I moved to rest them behind my head, as I smirked at my older brother, "Yeah, I know!"

* * *

_Flashback (4 hours ago)_

My eyes gazed unblinking at my ceiling, as my door was pushed open. I had never felt this way before, and I was scared. Usually my immune system could block out sickness, immediately healing any virus that may have entered my body, but this was different.

My bed shifted, the added weight making the mattress groan, as my father sat down next to me. "Hayden, this can not be good. You have never been sick in your life, son, and I don't see why this would start now."

Shivering, I pulled the blankets up to my chest, as my father's cold hand felt my head.

The cold should have felt so good against my burning forehead, but it only made me recoil as I felt the ice spread through my body. "What do you think is wrong, dad?"

My father's eyes met mine worriedly, and I watched as he swallowed. My father never swallowed. "Hayden, I think the change may overtake your body much sooner then I predicted."

Now it was my turn to swallow, "Changing, as in changing into a…"

My breath caught in my throat as I paused, "Vampire?"

Nodding slowly, Carlisle continued to stare into my eyes, as the tears began to come. Slipping his arms underneath me, he lifted my body so that my back was up against the headboard.

My voice was laced with tears as when I spoke again, "Why now? I thought you said I would change when I was done growing?"

Carlisle pursed his lips, "Hayden, I believe this is happening due to your recent encounter with the La Push werewolves. Just like their change occurred when we came to town, your change will occur because you interacted with them, and they posed a threat to someone you care for."

Realization flooded into my body, "So you're saying that if I had not come home for summer break, I would still be a human when September comes?"

I watched as my father's head bobbed slowly, and I groaned smacking my head against the headboard, as the sobs began to rack my body. My father's strong hands pulled me close to him, and I felt his lips in my hair, as he whispered, "Don't worry son, everything will be fine…"

* * *

_Flashback (2 hours ago)_

After that conversation, I had gathered myself and some extra clothes, and wandered down into my father's office. Sitting silently in his chair, I stared forward at the wall in wonder.

Why had I decided to go to that party? It wasn't even that exciting. Surely I could have convinced Shayla to go elsewhere, and this would never have happened.

A velvety voice broke through my bewildered daze, "That's not true, Hayden. It would have happened eventually, it is just happening sooner then Carlisle thought. You would have come in contact with the werewolves at some point, this predicament was unavoidable."

My eyes drifted towards my brother, and I exhaled. Edward perched himself on the desk in front of me, watching in silence. "Edward, if I had just stayed at Sophia's or Scott's this never would have happened." T

opaz eyes watched me as I continued to mourn about my ever approaching affliction. "Hayden Cullen. If you had not come home this summer, you would have disappointed your entire family. Esme would be calling you constantly and Carlisle would think it was his fault that you were not home. We would all have a little piece of us missing if you weren't here."

Chewing on my lip, I watched my brother. Edward always seemed to know what to say when I was upset, but nothing could fix this. I had lived my entire life, knowing that my change was inevitable, but I thought I would still have time to be a child.

One who did not have to worry about his bloodlust, or hurting someone he loved…Someone I loved. What would Shayla do when she found out that I was changing? Would she leave me, or would she stand by me. What if I hurt her?

Edward's face was suddenly very close to mine, and his cold hands grasped my ears gently, so that I could not move my head. "Hayden, if your relationship with Shayla is really meant to last, nothing will come between you two. She must know that you would eventually change into a vampire, just like Scott and Sophia know that you are going to change. I know this will be easier on them because of what Scott's parents are, and how long you and Sophia have known each other; however Shayla's best friend is a werewolf. Surely she won't be upset when you change."

I realized that Edward had not said anything about injuring her, and I watched as his eyes filled with remorse. "Hayden, you may not be able to be around Shayla until you can control your bloodlust. Even once you can control yourself; it will be hard to be around someone you love. Her smell will ensnare your senses, and you may be driven to harm her, but you must control it."

Edward's cold fingers released my ears when I shivered. Sighing, he slipped his hand into my hair, quickly mussing it, before leaving. My jaw clenched at the thought of hurting Shayla; my mind was racing with ways to prevent any imminent dangers. Maybe if I end it now, no pain and suffering would come from it.

Nothing could possibly be worse then death, so if our relationship ended now, at least she would be alive. "No!"

My head snapped up to see my sister standing in the doorway. "Hayden Michael. You had better not be thinking of breaking up with Shayla!"

I nodded slowly, when I saw my sister shake her head quickly. "Stop thinking that this instant! She will not be safe unless she is with you, do you understand?"

Standing quickly, I felt my legs give out, and I fell back into the chair, Alice racing towards me. "Hayden, if you leave Shayla, the Volutri will request her immediate change, and she will refuse. They will kill her, Hayden. You must stay with her."

I spoke slowly, looking at Alice; her normally bubbly personality had been replaced with a serious face. "Alice, even if I stay with her, the Volturi will request her change."

Nodding quickly, Alice slid into Edward's previously occupied position. "Yes, Hayden, they will request her change, and she will accept. Don't you see? Shayla will either die at the hands of the Volturi, or she will change, become your wife, and bare you a child."

Eyes huge, I looked at my sister, before stuttering, "Sh-she, wh-wh-what?"

Alice's smile could not have gotten any wider, "Yes, Hayden, if you do not end this relationship with Shayla, she will become pregnant with your child. Greatness is in your future little brother, because your ability, once you are a full vampire, will allow for the birth of children to vampires. The ability that all lose, once they are changed, will be brought back, because of you."

* * *

_Flashback (1 hour ago)_

Darkness had overcome me. Cold hands were on my face, and I was in pain.

Writhing on the floor, I felt three pairs of strong hands trying to pin me down, and my father's normally calm voice was commanding my siblings. "Jasper, I need you to calm him down, please! Alice, make sure that Bella and Shayla do not come over tonight!"

I opened my eyes to see who was pinning me to the floor. Edward's normally calm face was the epitome of anguish, Emmett's happy eyes were replaced with a gaze of worry, and Carlisle's lips which normally held a smile, were frowning.

I heard screams, and when everyone's bodies snapped in my direction, I knew the wails of agony had come from my lips. I had never been in this much pain, and everyone's pain was flooding inside of my body.

Waves of calm were hitting me, and I could feel myself start to absorb them, when the darkness hit me again, and my body began healing itself, draining me of any energy that might have remained.

* * *

_Present_

My eyes felt heavy as I opened them, and my gaze darted around the room. I realized that I wasn't tired at all and slowly began sitting up. Starting towards my mirror, I stopped, gasping when I saw myself. My eyes were no longer green, and my face no longer held the tan I had worked so hard on getting before summer started.

I looked older, and my body was more defined. I was no longer the scrawny boy I had been before. Reaching up, I drug my hand down my mirror, very carefully, not sure of my own strength.

The person staring back at me had also raised their hand. Slipping my hand from the mirror, I reached down to touch where my heart would normally be beating, and it was no longer doing so. I wanted to gasp, but realized it wouldn't matter, and I wanted to cry, but knew I couldn't.

My door was pushed open, and I spun around so quickly, I should have fallen, but I didn't.

Carlisle looked at me, and I watched as his lips pulled into a smile, "Hello, Hayden."

When I spoke, my voice was husky and quiet, "Hey, dad."

Nodding slowly, my father started towards me, bringing his hands up to my cheeks, locking his topaz eyes with mine. "Son, you changed a lot quicker then any of us expected. Your change started and ended quicker then anything I have ever seen before. The pain was absorbed and non-existent within minutes, and even Jasper was shocked with how painless your change had been. Your body is now built very much like a nineteen year olds, and you have come into your full inheritance. Congratulations, Hayden."

I was pulled into a hug and I realized that I would no longer feel a stony chest, or a cold body, I would feel like I was hugging my father.

When I spoke again, Carlisle released me, looking into my face, "Do Shayla and Bella know?"

Nodding, Carlisle gestured for me to sit on my bed, and I settled myself onto the mattress. "Yes, they were both informed of your change, and they will not see you until I am sure that you can control your bloodlust. However, your change happened so quickly that I am beginning to wonder how often you will need to feed. We will take you out soon, just to be safe. Do you feel hungry, son?"

I nodded. "We will go tomorrow. Go call Shayla, she is worried about you."

He turned to leave, before spinning back around, the smile still on his face, "Oh and son? I hear that I will be a grandfather one of these days. Promise me it won't be too soon, okay?"

The first smile slid onto my lips since I had changed, "Sure, no problem."

* * *

**A/N: Funny story, I wasn't actually planning on changing him so soon, but the timing seemed right…Anyway, I hope you weren't confused as to where the flashbacks began and ended. **

**I'm shocked I finished this chapter so soon, but while the wife's away… Well you know…Let me know your thoughts, pretty please, with Edward on top. **

**Saying that is kind of awkward for me, but I know how you all love Mr. Edward Cullen.**

**And remember: Doesn't expecting the unexpected make the unexpected expected?**

* * *

_Sneak Peak:_

_"Hello, Hayden Cullen."_

_My back stiffened as I turned to see the vampires standing in the foyer. Even though Alice had warned me of their impending visit, I was not expecting it to happen so soon._

_Aro, Marcus, and Caius stood, waiting for me. My eyes narrowed as I walked towards the three men, and I noticed the look of warning that Carlisle held on his face._

_"Young one, congratulations on your change. Remarkable, I never thought you would make it past one year of age."_

_I couldn't help the growl that escaped my lips as Aro spoke to me. "Ah, I mean you no harm, Hayden; I have simply come to ask a favor of you."_

_My lips were pulled into a snarl when I felt Jasper's hand touch my shoulder, effectively calming me. "You are an aggressive child, aren't you?"_

_My nostrils flared when I responded, my voice lower then normal. "You have no idea."_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or Bud Light, or Shy Boy by Jordin Sparks…God, people, take everything away from me!

**A/N: Hey you guys. A lot of you have been asking me what Scott's parents are, and I promise that you will find out soon enough…I'm glad that people weren't too confused by the flashbacks, and I'm glad you all are happy that Hayden changed. **

**Oh, and I have decided that I may try someone else's POV in this chapter, so ****edwardcullenissosexy****, this Bud's for you**! **You guy's reviews make me write so much faster, so just remember that…**

**Hint, hint, hint! **

**Oh and just so you guys aren't confused, the beginning of this chapter is written while Hayden is sleeping. I will tell you when it changes. **

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_I was pulled into a hug and I realized that I would no longer feel a stony chest, or a cold body, I would feel like I was hugging my father._

_When I spoke again, Carlisle released me, looking into my face, "Do Shayla and Bella know?"_

_Nodding, Carlisle gestured for me to sit on my bed, and I settled myself onto the mattress. "Yes, they were both informed of your change, and they will not see you until I am sure that you can control your bloodlust. However, your change happened so quickly that I am beginning to wonder how often you will need to feed. We will take you out soon, just to be safe. Do you feel hungry, son?"_

_I nodded. "We will go tomorrow. Go call Shayla, she is worried about you."_

_He turned to leave, before spinning back around, the smile still on his face, "Oh and son? I hear that I will be a grandfather one of these days. Promise me it won't be too soon, okay?"_

_The first smile slid onto my lips since I had changed, "Sure, no problem."_

* * *

Chapter 15

"Riding In Cars, With Bhoys"

_Flashback (49 minutes ago)_

_(Shayla's POV)_

My hands had been shaking as the phone slipped from my fingertips. He had been sick, but I hadn't expected this. I knew that eventually, Hayden would change, but I honestly was not expecting it to happen so soon.

Pushing my brown hair out of my eyes, I started down the steps to see Tyler sitting in the kitchen, a smug look present on his face.

"Hey, Shay."

I slid into a chair next to my brother, before propping my elbows on the counter. "Why do you look so smug, Tyler Crowley?"

A soft voice floated through the house and I looked up to see Bella walking back from the restroom. "Hey, Shayla!"

My brother nudged me with his elbow, and I turned to see him smiling widely. Rolling my eyes, I stood to walk over towards Bella, pulling her into a soft embrace. While we were hugging I whispered in her ear, "Is he okay? I haven't heard anything more."

Bella stepped back, nodding slowly. "Do you want to come outside with me?" I smiled before grabbing her hand and tugging her towards the entrance.

Reaching inside the closet, I pulled out a jacket, slipping it over my shoulders in case it was cold outside. "Bye Tyler!" I heard the chair being scraped back and my brother jogged into the front room, pulling me into a hug. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head, when my brother hugged me.

He never hugged me unless he wanted something. "See you soon, Shayla! Bella, it was lovely seeing you again, do come back sometime."

Bella smiled, "Goodbye, Tyler."

Once she was out the door, I made a gagging noise, before impersonating my brother's voice, "Oh goodbye, Bella, my love, do come back sometime."

I fanned myself with my hand, "Wow, Ty, never knew you could be so cheesy."

I turned quickly, pulling open the door, before shutting it behind me as Tyler's curses flew at my back. My eyes fell on the shiny silver Volvo that was parked in my driveway, and I giggled when I realized that Edward had been here the entire time.

Pulling open the back door, I slid into the seat, leaning my head against the soft fabric, still giggling. Edward turned to look at me, a smile lighting up his face, "Do you find something to be funny, Ms. Crowley?"

Shaking my head, the giggles continued to rack my body, causing Bella to turn and look at me, "Is your brother ever going to leave me alone?"

I stilled my giggles, eyeing Bella with a serious face, "My brother will only leave you alone when he finds someone to replace you. He fell hard for you, Bella Swan."

Bella's loud groan caused me to break out in giggles again, and I swear I heard Edward chuckle from his place in front of me. Edward began to back out of the driveway quickly, before speeding off down the road.

Sighing, I calmed myself, before looking at the rearview mirror, trying to catch Edward's gaze. His eyes flicked to the mirror, "We will talk once we get there, Shayla."

Nodding, I settled myself against the seats, closing my eyes, thinking about Hayden.

* * *

_(Rosalie's POV)_

My jaw dropped as I stood outside of Carlisle's office, when I heard Alice tell Esme and Carlisle about her vision. Shayla would have a child, a child born to her by my brother. Closing my eyes, I sat down outside of the office, wrapping my arms around my body.

The one thing I missed most about being human was that I would never be a mother, and I could never make Emmett a father.

"Rosie? Are you alright?" I felt him slide down the wall, so that he was sitting next to me, before I was pulled into his lap. I knew if I had the ability to cry, I would have, as Emmett's large hand rubbed my back comfortingly.

"What's wrong, Rose?"

I shook my head slowly, and Emmett's normally happy voice was now laced with worry. "Please tell me what's wrong? I'll do anything to help you; I just need to know why you are upset."

Turning my face, I leaned in to kiss him passionately. I would do anything to keep his mind off of my current saddened state. Slipping my tongue past his lips, I reached up to tangle my fingers in his curly mess of hair, and his arms slipped around my waist.

Pulling back, I spoke again, "Come on, darling. Let's continue this in our room."

Standing quickly, Emmett lifted me carefully, carrying me to our bedroom.

* * *

_(Alice's POV)_

Bouncing lightly on the balls of my feet, I watched as Esme and Carlisle's normally happy faces were now holding looks of worry. I couldn't help but smile because I knew which future my little brother was going to choose, however the impending visit of the Volturi would soon work to dampen my mood.

Carlisle's voice was strained, and I knew that Hayden's change, and this new information was worrying him, "So you are saying that Hayden will one day be a father?"

Carlisle's hand clenched into a fist, and I couldn't tell what emotion he was feeling.

"I suppose I should contact the Volturi and let them know of Hayden's change. That was their request when he was born, that they were to be informed immediately. I had let them know a week ago when I thought he was going to change, so that they would be close by. They are around here somewhere, so they should be here soon."

I watched as Carlisle left, and Esme shook her head slowly.

"I can't believe that my little boy will be able to help vampires have children. I never expected this for him when he was born." Esme's eyes still held a look of worry, but she had a smile on her face, and I knew she was happy.

Happy that Hayden would help vampires get what they missed the most when they changed, but worried that her little boy was going to be one of the most powerful vampires to ever grace the Earth.

Frightened that someone may take advantage of that power, and her little boy, who was not so little anymore.

* * *

Present

_(Hayden's POV)_

Pushing myself up from my mattress, I began to hurriedly search my room for my cell phone. Dropping to my stomach, I peered underneath my bed, before reaching out to grab the offending object.

After carefully flipping it open, I dialed Shayla's phone number and waited for her to answer. I smirked as the ring back slipped into my ears, knowing that she had chosen this song specifically for me.

_Cause I got my eye on this other guy  
Back in the booth with his boys, he's all mellowed out  
And tonight I don't mind me a shy boy  
So I gotta know  
Are you a shy boy?_

"Hey shy boy, how are you feeling?" I couldn't help that my face lit up when she answered the phone.

"I feel fine, a little hungry, but fine."

Shayla giggled into the phone, "You are always hungry, Hayden Cullen."

I settled myself on my bed, as I listened to my girlfriend giggle, and my thoughts slipped to our future marriage and child.

A smile slid onto my face, before her voice brought my out of my daze, "Hayden? Are you still there?"

Chuckling into the phone, I heard her release a low breath, "God, Hayden. I am almost positive that your laugh got sexier."

More laughter sounded in the background, causing me to raise my eyebrow.

"Who are you with, Shay?"

I heard the phone passing hands before my brother's voice interrupted my thoughts, "Hayden, this is Edward."

Snorting into the phone, I tried to hold back my laughter. "Yes, Edward, I know your voice."

I could practically feel Edward rolling his eyes, before he spoke again, "How are you feeling, Hayden?"

After looking myself over quickly, I responded, "I feel fine Edward, just a little hungry. When are you going to be back?"

I heard laughter in the background and I couldn't help the smile that slid on my face knowing that my angel was happy.

"We will be back soon; we just have to take Shayla home. We wanted to explain a few things to her. Hold on a second, Hayden, Shayla wants to say goodbye, we are at her house."

The phone passed hands and a moment of silence went by before I heard her voice again, "Hey babe! My parents want to go out to dinner tonight, but I will call you as soon as we get home. You won't be asleep, will you?"

Smiling to myself, I shook my head even though she would not be able to see me, "No, love. Vampires do not sleep, but I will talk to you soon. Behave yourself, and be careful."

I heard her take a deep breath before her soft voice floated into my ears again, "Bye Hayden. Talk to you soon, baby."

As soon as I closed my phone, I stood and started down the hallway. Soft whimpers were wafting out into the hallway, so I started towards them, wondering where they were coming from.

The whimpers were louder as I got closer to Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom, and a grimaced pulled onto my face, as I started pounding on the door,

"Do you two mind! It's the middle of the day, for God's sake! Ugh!"

I spun on my heel, before jogging down the steps. I wanted to go outside, but I knew it was too risky, even though we lived far from town. The front door was pushed open, and I assumed it was Edward, until I smelled the difference and a low growl sounded from my lips, and my family was immediately at my side.

"Hello, Hayden Cullen." My back stiffened as I turned to see the vampires standing in the foyer. Even though Alice had warned me of their impending visit, I was not expecting it to happen so soon.

Aro, Marcus, and Caius stood, waiting for me. My eyes narrowed as I walked towards the three men, and I noticed the look of warning that Carlisle held on his face. "Young one, congratulations on your change. Remarkable, I never thought you would make it past one year of age."

I couldn't help the growl that escaped my lips as Aro spoke to me. "Ah, I mean you no harm, Hayden; I have simply come to ask a favor of you."

My lips were pulled into a snarl when I felt Jasper's hand touch my shoulder, effectively calming me. "You are an aggressive child, aren't you?"

My nostrils flared when I responded, my voice lower then normal.

"You have no idea."

I felt Edward's strong presence before I saw him, and he quickly came to my side, wanting to calm me as well.

"Ah, Edward. Your answer is still the same, is it not?"

Edward's normally calm voice became one of warning, "Yes, my answer is still the same, and it will never change."

I felt my father step up behind me, and soon his hands were replacing Jasper's, resting on my shoulders, squeezing them gently, as if warning me to calm myself. "What can we do for you, Aro?"

I watched as Aro rubbed his hands together and soon he, Caius, and Marcus were seated on the leather sofa, before Caius spoke in a bored voice. "We want your son to join us."

My shoulders tensed, and Carlisle's right hand traveled from my right shoulder to rub the spot where my neck met my spine. When I was younger, this would calm me and eventually cause me to drift into a deep sleep, but now it only served to help settle my temper.

Opening my mouth to respond, Edward beat me to it, "He does not wish to join your cause. Just as Alice and I have denied you before, he will deny you now."

Marcus chuckled lowly, and I raised my eyebrow because it sounded as if someone had stuck a brick in his throat. "Let the boy speak for himself."

Alice moved towards Aro, offering her hand to him, wanting him to see my future, and I wanted to stop her, but Carlisle kept a firm hand on my shoulder. Turning to face him, the words stopped at my lips when I saw the look my father had on his face, telling me if I disobeyed him, that there would be severe consequences.

My lips pulled back over my teeth and a low snarl escaped my lips, when I turned, wanting to lunge at the members of the Volturi, but Edward's arms joined Carlisle's grasping me. My wriggling soon called for Emmett and Jasper to join in holding me, while Aro saw my future.

When Alice stepped back from Aro, he had a smirk on his face when he saw that I was being restrained by four vampires.

"You are a strong child, Hayden Cullen, but you are insolent. Join us, and your family will be protected."

The words spouted from my lips before I could stop them, "Kiss my fucking ass. You will stay away from Shayla, or I swear to God, there will be Hell to pay."

Aro chuckled before his gaze turned serious. "She will be changed before the summer, or she will die."

I hissed, my eyes narrowing, "If you lay one fucking finger on her, you can bet that you will me to deal with."

Aro pursed his lips, before standing, Caius and Marcus following him. "We will not touch her, child. As long as you obey our wishes, you will have no trouble with us."

They started towards the door before Aro turned, speaking quickly, "Oh and Edward. Do not forget our deal. Bella must be changed as well. Good day."

Once they were gone, the strong hands let go of me, before I was pulled into a hug by Esme. "Hayden, you need to hold your tongue, please! I do not care if you changed! Those men would kill you without a thought."

Alice's voice rang through the house, "They would not hurt him, Esme. They are afraid, afraid of our family, and of Hayden's powers. They do not know the extent of his powers, and that worries them. They are afraid that if he is truly invincible, then they would not be able to stop him if he decided that the human population should cease to exist."

A breathy laugh escaped my lips, "That is ridiculous Alice, why would I decided to exterminate the entire human population?"

Alice's normally happy face was replaced by a look of mourning, before she responded, "Because, Hayden. That is what would have happened in your other future, and until you and Shayla have your child, that future is always a possibility. You, Scott, Sophia, and Shayla, will be the most powerful vampires in existence, once Scott's parents change Scott and Sophia, and once you change Shayla, the four of you could easily overthrow the Volturi, and they are afraid, Hayden."

"They are afraid of the two possible futures that I have seen for you, and I have not seen a third."

* * *

**A/N: Ohhh! Partial cliffhanger, boo ya! Sorry, please don't hurt me! The wife is here, so therefore, I stop writing. Actually that is not my excuse; I just didn't have a better place to stop at… Oh and, Scott's parents are vampires, and I do have a backstory that you will see eventually...**

**Mwhahaha! Okay, I am done. No sneak peak for the next chapter, I know, I know, I am killing you guys tonight, but the next chapter probably won't be up until this weekend, unless I get mega reviewage! **

**That's right; I made up a new word. Bet you are jealous!**

**Remember: If you try to fail, and succeed, which have you done?**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: As you all know, I am a boy. Therefore, I could not have written Twilight, unless Stephanie Meyer, suddenly become Steve, who became Hayden, and viola! There we have it. So, since this has not happened, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! GOD!

**A/N: Hey there guys. So let's face it, I miss Shayla's character with Hayden. I think that a bit of a time jump is in order, just a month and a few days, to allow Hayden enough time to control his minor bloodlust. **

**Since I am totally into researching and writing down my ideas, I made a checklist of the ideas I have, but do let me know if you have any thoughts at all. I think writing stuff down is fun, but I get made fun of for it… BOO WIFE! **

**Even if she says that my tactics are cute, I still get harassed, so feel free to throw apples at her. Love you, babe! **

**I am just joking guys, but in case you were wondering…She owns me, so no touchy!**

**HERE WE GO! **

* * *

_Previously: __Alice's voice rang through the house, "They would not hurt him, Esme. They are afraid, afraid of our family, and of Hayden's powers. They do not know the extent of his powers, and that worries them. They are afraid that if he is truly invincible, then they would not be able to stop him if he decided that the human population should cease to exist."_

_A breathy laugh escaped my lips, "That is ridiculous Alice, why would I decided to exterminate the entire human population?"_

_Alice's normally happy face was replaced by a look of mourning, before she responded, "Because, Hayden. That is what would have happened in your other future, and until you and Shayla have your child, that future is always a possibility. You, Scott, Sophia, and Shayla, will be the most powerful vampires in existence, once Scott's parents change Scott and Sophia, and once you change Shayla, the four of you could easily overthrow the Volturi, and they are afraid, Hayden."_

_"They are afraid of the two possible futures that I have seen for you, and I have not seen a third."_

* * *

Chapter 16

"Dates and Fates"

One month, three days, six hours, seven minutes, and twenty-four seconds have passed since the last time I held Shayla in my arms. I miss her warm body, her smell, her soft laugh…let's face it, I miss everything about her, and I am desperate to see her. My bloodlust is now controlled, although hunting is still a weekly priority. We tested my control by visiting an area with humans, and I was able suppress my bloodlust through my powers. My father is shocked at how quickly I have overcome the deathly grip that the lust for blood has over most vampires, even though he swears that his control is still better.

The rain poured down above me as I looked up at the sky, narrowing my eyes. Smiling to myself, I tipped my head further back as I sat on the step waiting for my girlfriend to pull into the driveway.

I couldn't wait to hold her in my arms again. Over the past month, daily phone conversations have allowed us to get to know each other better, and she knows more about me then my family does.

Tapping my foot on the step, I glared up at the gray sky impatiently. When I had first come to Forks, the rain had been the one thing I hated, but the times have changed.

A late night phone conversation with Shayla had changed my view of the rain forever, and now every drop that fell against my icy skin caused images of my angel to float into my head. Most girls would love to be compared to the sun, but not my girl, like the rain falls; I fell so hard for her. Not to mention a confession about how she would love to be kissed in the rain. Tires crunched on the ground, pulling me from my stupor, and I grinned as the car parked.

The door behind me was pulled open, and I turned around to see my mother standing with a towel and an umbrella. Esme dropped the towel on my head, before handing me the umbrella so that I could go and help my girlfriend through the rain. Standing, I pulled the towel from my head before jogging out into the rain.

Reaching for the door handle on her car, with a quick flick of my wrist it was open. Her eyes grew wide as she gazed into my topaz ones, and her jaw dropped open. Leaning into the car, I took my thumb and grazed it across her chin, before speaking softly, "Close your mouth, love. You're starting to drool."

Gently pushing her jaw shut, I leaned over unbuckling her seat belt, letting my hand softly run across her leg. Stepping back, I winked, and as she slid out of the car, her legs buckled. Grabbing her hips, I lifted her, and her legs wrapped around my waist quickly.

Biting back a groan, I kissed her softly as the rain poured around us, but when she opened her mouth wanting slid her tongue against mine, I pulled away sharply. She slid from my body as my pupils dilated, and I tried to focus on something else to make sure my control wasn't lost.

Snapping open the umbrella, I handed it to her, before ushering her towards the house silently. Esme was still standing there, and her eyes held a look of concern. "Are you alright, sweet boy?"

I nodded quickly; before gently pushing on Shayla's back, wanting her out of the rain as soon as possible. Her scent was overpowering in the rain, and my control was slipping. Esme placed her arm over Shayla's shoulder, slowly leading her towards the kitchen, "Hayden, go clear your head, dear."

I darted towards my father's study before knocking hurriedly. My father appeared at the door and my frantic knocking stilled in thin air. His hands came up to clutch my face, peering into my eyes. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Hayden."

Groaning, I felt his hands slip from my face. "It would have been fine if she hadn't told me about wanting to kiss in the rain. Now I can't get it out of my head."

Carlisle chuckled, stepping back, hastily grabbing my arm and pulling me into the study, gesturing towards his empty chair, "Sit down, son."

Plopping myself against the comfortable leather, I tipped my head back, inhaling and exhaling, hoping that even though breathing was no longer a necessity that the old tactics I used as a human would bring some comfort to my tense body.

Using his foot to slide my backwards, Carlisle created distance between me, and the desk he was now sitting on. Gazing down at me, Carlisle shook his head slowly. "Do you have something planned tonight, Hayden; something that is making you so tense, and vulnerable?"

Pursing my lips, I blew out, and buzzing sound echoed through the almost empty office, "Yes, I plan on taking Shayla out for her birthday tonight, since Alice is planning a party for her tomorrow, on the actual eve of her birthday."

Carlisle scratched his head softly, "Does Shayla know about this yet?" "Mom and Alice are telling her now. Do you think I am calm enough to go and rescue her?"

Carlisle reached over pulling down my eyelids, gazing into my topaz eyes, "You should be fine, son. Go ahead and rescue Shayla from Alice."

Standing, I walked slowly towards the door, my feet dragging against the hardwood floor, earning a chuckle of appreciation from behind me, "Hurry up, Hayden. Be her knight and rescue her from the dragon."

A loud laugh escaped my lips, before I took of running towards the kitchen. I heard Shayla's pleas of protest and Alice's persistent tone of voice, and I knew I was too late. "Fine, just have the party. Goodness, I never knew someone would beg me so hard to throw a party."

I heard Alice's squeal of triumph and I slid into the kitchen, my eyes falling on Shayla's pouting face. Raising my eyebrow, I turned to glare at Alice, "What did you do to her? She was fine before!"

Alice knew I was playing my part, not wanting Shayla to know that I had asked Alice to help throw a party for her. "Well, I overheard you saying that Shayla's birthday was tomorrow, so I thought that a party was in order."

Rolling my eyes dramatically, I went over to stand behind my girlfriend. I noticed that her hair was now dry, and she was wearing a different outfit. I silently thanked Alice with a look, and she smiled, before skipping out of the room.

Walking around the chair, so that I could kneel by her feet, I looked up into my girlfriends pouting face, "Baby, you don't have to anything you don't want."

She narrowed her eyes at me, "I know you helped her with this Hayden Michael Cullen, so stop acting so innocent." Now it was my turn to pout. I stood slowly, before settling myself in another chair, across from my girl, and I knew that Shayla could not resist my puppy dog eyes. I

heard the sound of metal scraping wood, before my girlfriend was in my lap. "Look at me without those sad eyes, baby boy." She snuggled her head into my chest, and I dipped my face down to rest in her hair, letting her scent calm me. Blowing lightly, I directed the air on her neck and when she shivered, I wound my arms around her body, pulling her closer to me.

We sat in silence, my hand stroking the soft flesh on her arm, her hand weaving into the hair on the nape of my neck. Gently tickling her arm, I slid my arms down linking them, before tucking them safely underneath her seat so that she would not fall off of my lap.

Pressing a kiss to the top of her hair, I smiled when I heard her breathing deepen, and I gently lifted her, hoping that the movement didn't wake her. We reached my room rather quickly, and I gently settled her on my bed. Slipping out of my shirt, I slid in next to her, and she immediately placed her head on my shoulder. Laying my head against the pillow, I relaxed, knowing we wouldn't have to leave for a while.

Her hot breath hit my chest, and I bit my lip gently wondering how long I could lay here with her without disruption. My door was pushed open slowly, and my question was answered.

Alice stepped into my room slowly, and I held my fingers up to my lips begging her to speak softly. "Is she asleep, Hayden?"

I nodded not trusting myself to speak, even though Shayla would probably not hear the words, I didn't want the rumbling in my chest to wake her up. Alice moved my chair to my bedside and I noticed that she had a checklist in her hands. "Your reservations are for tonight at 6:00, at her favorite restaurant. Jasper and I will be there in case anything happens."

My eyes quickly filled with worry, and Alice shook her head slowly, "I haven't seen anything yet, Hayden, but we will be there just in case, okay?"

Nodding, I closed my eyes, hearing Shayla's soft breathing, before Alice continued, "I wrapped her gifts for you, since you suck at wrapping, and her big present is in hiding. She'll take it, Hayden, but you will have to plead with her."

I moved my arm up and down Shayla's back, before her shirt rose up slightly, and I dragged my fingertips across the soft skin there. Leaning down I pressed a kiss to her forehead, and Alice smiled at me, "You two are so cute."

Chuckling softly, I looked at my sister again; still stroking Shayla's soft skin, "So, see anything else about my future?" Alice's smile grew wider, "Yes, I saw what you two would name your first born, and what the babies' sex is."

My eyes widened and Alice giggled softly, not wanting to wake Shayla, "Are you going to tell me, Alice?" My sister nodded slowly, "If you want me to tell you, I will."

"Go ahead, sis."

Alice's mouth opened, "You guys are having a,"

Alice was interrupted, and I watched as she left quickly when I felt Shayla stir from her spot on my chest. I looked down to see my angel peering up at me with sleepy eyes, and a grin slid onto my lips. "Hey."

Shayla's giggle floated into my ears, "Hello to you too. When did I fall asleep?"

I glanced over at the clock next to my bed to see the red numbers flashing 4:40, when I felt soft kisses on my bare chest. My eyes quickly snapped back to my angel when she softly nipped at my skin, and a groan flew from my lips. "You've been sleeping for about thirty two minutes, love."

I felt her slide up my, body, before her legs entangled with mine, and our lips met. Her hands slid into my hair, gently massaging my scalp, as I slid my hand up and down her back. Shayla pulled away, before standing, "That is the best nap I have ever had, and this is the best view I have ever had."

I jumped up quickly, grabbing her around the waist, throwing her over my shoulder. She squealed and I started walking down the hall towards Alice's room. I knocked with one hand while the other held Shayla, securely.

Her soft hands slapped my butt, and I snorted when Alice opened the door and was greeted with Shayla's backside. "Alice, would you mind keeping Shayla occupied while I take a shower and get ready?"

Sliding her off of my shoulder, I helped Shayla stand on her feet before my hands were slapped away, "Stay away from me, you beast!"

Peals of laughter rang throughout the hall, coming from Alice, Jasper; who was in Alice's room, and Shayla. Alice grabbed Shayla's hand, tugging her into her bedroom, and I heard Jasper greet my girlfriend casually.

Alice's finger was in my face, "Go get ready, you are not allowed to see her until I am finished, understand?"

I leaned forward biting Alice's finger, and she slapped me with her other hand, "Oh Alice, you know how I love to be commanded."

I purred softly, and I swear I heard Shayla moan before I took off running down the hall before Alice could do anything about my little display. Sliding into my bedroom, I shut and locked the door behind me. Slipping off my remaining clothes, I hurriedly showered before I began rummaging through my closet for the outfit that I would be wearing that night.

Reaching in, I pulled out a blue and white striped button down shirt, leaving it unbuttoned while I dug for the jeans. Slipping on my boxers and jeans, I started towards my door, forgetting to button my shirt. Bella was standing in the hallway, posed to knock on my door, when I pulled it open.

A bright blush stained her cheeks, "Am I interrupting something?"

Confusion flooded my brain before I looked down remembering that I hadn't buttoned my shirt. Bella was biting her lip, and I locked eyes with her. "You should probably go stare at Edward."

Chuckling I buttoned my shirt quickly, leaving the top few buttons undone. The blush that had been decorating Bella's cheeks slid off of her face, once my shirt was buttoned, "Actually, I wanted to wish Shayla an early happy birthday, because I may be late to her party tomorrow. Or I may not come at all."

Frowning I looked at Bella, "Why wouldn't you be here?"

Bella sighed, "Edward said that Seth and Leah will probably be here and he would feel safer if I stayed home."

Groaning in disgust, I watched Bella, "Don't let Edward run your life. He may think he knows what is best for you, but maybe he is doing what he thinks is best for him. Come tomorrow, and have fun. Seth and Leah seemed fine, they shouldn't bother you."

Bella shrugged slowly, "I don't know what I am going to do. Edward always seems to get his way, no matter what I say."

I reached my hands out settling them on her shoulders, "Do you want me to talk to my overprotective, extremely irritating brother?"

Bella giggled, "You forgot gorgeous and tempting."

Wrinkling my nose in disgust, I stepped back letting my arms slid from Bella's shoulders, "Gross, what you two do in the bedroom is none of my business. Now, should I talk to him or not?"

The blush was back on her cheeks and her head was dipped towards the ground, hiding her eyes from me, "Please, and thank you."

"Fine, I will talk to him tomorrow, and you will come to the party."

"Thanks, Hayden, and good luck."

"I don't need luck, I'm a Cullen. We have everything we need."

I winked at her before starting towards Alice's room, banging on the door. "Alice! Let me see my girlfriend! We have to leave soon!"

The door was pulled open and Jasper looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Hold on, Hayden. She is almost done, and Shayla looks gorgeous, little brother."

I grinned sliding down the wall, settling myself on the floor, waiting for my angel to emerge from the bathroom. The gifts were already in my car, but I had more that I would give her tomorrow, and the most important one would have to wait. Tapping my fingers against the floor impatiently, I heard Alice's door open, and I stood quickly, my jaw dropping when I saw my girl. Her hair was framing her soft face, and the pink material of her shirt hugged her curves carefully.

Now it was her turn to lean forward, closing my mouth with her hand, before whispering softly, "It's not polite to stare, baby boy." Her nose skimmed my cheek when she pulled back, and I reached out taking her hand in mine. She giggled before turning and waving at Alice in thanks. I looked backward, winking, knowing that they would be at the restaurant soon.

Once we reached the garage, I helped her into my car, before hurrying around to the driver's seat. Shayla noticed the package that was waiting by her feet, and she bent down to pick it up, admiring the wrapping, and the gorgeous paper. "Hayden?"

I had already backed out of the driveway and onto the road before answering her, "Yes, love?"

"Is this for me, shy boy?" I would have blushed at the nickname if I could but I just nodded, wanting her to open it. I smiled when she gasped, and pulled out the palm tree necklace that Alice had seen her eyeing at the mall one day.

It was a Roberto Coin "Tiny Treasures" Palm Tree Diamond Pennant. "Hayden Cullen! I can't accept this! Do you know how expensive necklaces like these are?"

Smirking to myself, I gracefully pulled my car into the parking lot. "Love, of course I know the price, I paid for it, and trust me there is more where that came from. You'd better accept, or you will be in so much trouble."

I leaned forward, grazing my nose across her neck, and I heard her inhale sharply. "God, Hayden. Thank you so much. Will you put it on me, please?"

Nodding, I took the necklace from her soft fingers, before sliding it around her neck, letting my hands tickle around her throat. Once it was clasped, I kissed the back of her neck, gently sucking on the skin there before pulling my head back. Shayla's gasp let me know how she felt, and I got out of my car to help her out. She stepped forward into my arms, her lips hitting mine instantly.

She ran her tongue over my lower lip, gently nipping, and I opened my mouth, letting her tongue slip in to caress mine. Her hands moved down my back and gently squeeze my butt, causing me to groan softly into her mouth, before she pulled away, and winked. "Come on, lover boy. Let's get something to eat."

I watched as she strutted towards the maître de, leaving me inhaling and exhaling, needing to calm myself, not wanting to lose my newly developed control. Shaking my head to clear the passion that seemed to be exploding in all of my senses, I stalked towards, her grasping her hand in mine, before speaking hurriedly to the maître de, "Hello, the reservation is under Cullen."

His eyes met mine in silent question before he nodded slowly, "Please follow me."

Throughout dinner, Shayla's leg kept rubbing mine, and I was silently thanking Alice and Jasper for coming. If he was not sending waves of calm my way, I would not have bitten her, but I may have done something. When the waiter came to the table carrying a piece of chocolate lasagna, and another gift, I heard her gasp softly.

The waiter winked at me, and I raised my eyebrow, wondering if he was saying "Way to go," or if he was trying to flirt with me. Either way, I nodded in thanks, and he walked away, without handing me a check. I stood, and he waved his hand quickly, before pointing at Alice and Jasper. I heard Alice speaking to me softly, "It's our present for her."

When I returned to the table, I looked at Shayla whose face was lit up, "What did you get, love?"

She held the box in my direction and the light hit the beautiful bracelet that was lying in the soft cotton. I swallowed, when I looked up at her, "Do you like it, love?"

Leaning forward, she pressed her soft lips to mine, "I love it, Hayden. And I love you. Thank you so much for dinner."

I winked, leaning back in my seat, "You are quite welcome love. Are you ready to go home?"

She nodded, and as we walked towards the front door, we saw that it was raining. Grinning, I tugged her out into the rain, before lifting her gently, and kissing her softly. She moaned into my mouth, and this time I didn't pull away when her persistent tongue slid past my lips.

We kissed, before I pulled back and started to softly kiss her neck, smiling against it, licking the water droplets off. She slid her hands into my wet hair, tipping her head back and exposing more of her neck to me; before I let her down, helping her settle into the car.

When I pulled into the driveway, and parked the car she looked over at me. "Hayden?"

Turning I tipped my head to the side, and Shayla opened her mouth to speak. "Do you care if I stay here tonight?"

I shook my head, slowly, "Not at all, baby."

The radio began to play a soft song, and I leaned in breathing over my girl's lips,

"_She's my kind of woman  
She shines like the moment the sun hits the rain  
When she smiles, yeah it's somethin'  
Loves bigger than life  
She's my kind of woman."_

Shayla sat frozen before I pushed my lips to hers, and reached into the backseat pulling out her last present. I opened my car door, before running to her side, and helping her out. "Hayden, not another present!"

I chuckled, "Don't worry love, this one is free."

I winked at her as she opened it, and glanced inside, before a loud gasp spilled from her lips, "Oh my God, Hayden! I love it! Who took this?"

I leaned over her shoulder, before my eyes looked at the picture of the two of us, standing outside, during Scott and Sophia's stay. My nose was pressed against hers, her hands were in my back pockets, and my fingers were threaded into her hair. "Sophia took it, and thought you would like it."

I watched as silent tears slid down her face, "Hayden. I love it."

Smiling, I lifted her before carrying her into the house, and up the stairs to my room. I pulled off my shirt and my jeans and slid under the covers, waiting as she changed into her pajamas. She stepped out of the bathroom, and I gasped lightly.

She slid under the covers, slipping in next to me, her head on my chest, warm breath hitting my skin. "Goodnight, love. Tomorrow will be your birthday, and I will make sure it's the best one you have ever had."

Her deep breaths soothed my body, and I smiled, as I watched my angel sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, guys! This was my longest chapter, ever, so you should be pumped. I wanted some fluff since all I have had lately are problems, problems, and problems. BOO! **

**Sorry, that is my favorite word. Anyway, please let me know what you think, I really want to get at least those who have me on their alert list reviewing. **

**Obviously, even if you don't have me on your alert list, I would love your input. Please tell me what you think! I would have this up sooner, but for some reason, log in is prohibited right now on Fanfiction. **

**Hopefully it will be fixed soon. **

**Until next time!**

* * *

_Sneak Peak_:

"_Do you really think that is such a good idea, Seth?" _

_Seth's teeth were pulled back over his lips and a certain fire filled my eyes, as both of us glared. He had no right to be here, he was not even invited, and he would just cause trouble. Glancing over at Seth, I nodded slowly, letting him know that I had his back regardless of the decision he wanted to make._

"_Shut the hell up, and go back to La Push. She does not want you! What don't you understand?"_

"_Back off, Seth, you do not need to fight her battles. That is what her fiancée is for. So what do you think Edward? How about we end this right here, right now?"_

_I snarled low in my throat as I glared at Jacob. "If you lay one fucking finger on my brother, you can be sure that you will not live to see the morning, mutt."_


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, okay! GOD!

**A/N: Alright people, I am now juggling two stories. My new one is called "Fall For You," and it is obviously on my profile; so check it out!**

**I'm glad everyone seemed to like the fluff in the last chapter; I was a little worried about writing it, but the response seemed to be positive. **

**Oh, and those of you who were wondering about the venom; it is covered in this chapter! **

**This chapter is dedicated to WeasleyWeakness, losergurrl211, and ashel-13 for being the first to review "Fall For You." You guys rock my socks!**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Smiling, I lifted her before carrying her into the house, and up the stairs to my room. I pulled off my shirt and my jeans and slid under the covers, waiting as she changed into her pajamas. She stepped out of the bathroom, and I gasped lightly. She slid under the covers, slipping in next to me, her head on my chest, warm breath hitting my skin._

"_Goodnight, love. Tomorrow will be your birthday, and I will make sure it's the best one you have ever had." _

_Her deep breaths soothed my body, and I smiled, as I watched my angel sleep._

* * *

Chapter 17

"Processes and Parties"

Sometime during the night, I had climbed out of bed, and begun pacing the floor. Pacing could clear my head, and hopefully it would drive the worry from my brain. Shayla did not need to see me worried and I kept a steady eye on her as I wore a hole in the floor.

What will happen if she does not want to be changed, and the Volturi killed her? I trusted Alice with every fiber of my being, but what if she was wrong. Guilt tore at my insides as I drug my toes across the floorboards. If I had to force Shayla to change in order to stop a sure death, which would be worse; a painful eternity as a vampire, angry at everyone around you because you were something you didn't want to be, or death?

I heard her steady breathing change, so I pulled myself back towards the bed. Sitting on the edge, I watched as her eyes fluttered open, "Hey birthday girl, have a nice nap?"

A small yawn escaped from her full lips, bringing a grin to my face, "Who wouldn't sleep well next to a big cuddly vampire."

Gazing down at her, I snorted, "I could name a few who would not consider vampires "cuddly creatures."

Blinking her sleep ridden eyes, my angel stretched her arms over her head; before beckoning me towards her. "Do you have a question, miss?"

My face was inches from hers when she quickly pulled her hands up over her mouth, bringing a loud chuckle from me, "I need to brush my teeth!"

Smirking, I gestured towards the bathroom, "There should be an extra toothbrush in the cabinet, Shay."

Barefoot and in her pajamas, she still looked amazing, as she took slow steps towards the bathroom, "Do not move, mister!"

Lying down in her previously occupied spot, I nodded even though she was in the bathroom," Even a fire wouldn't move me from this spot, love."

Closing my eyes, I let my brain work over the ideas that had worried me until I figured everything out. When Shayla had kissed me for the first time, I had been worried that my venom would infect her, or that my sharp teeth would pierce her tender mouth. I realized that if she received some of my venom, as long as I touched her, the venom would cycle back into my body, never causing her pain.

I heard her tip-toe out of the bathroom, and kept my face still, until she was hovering right above me, "Love, you can't sneak up on a vampire, it is impossible."

Her soft hands began to gently trace the muscles on my stomach, before her mouth followed. Groaning, I pulled her into my arms, "Babe, do not tempt me, please?"

Shayla giggled, "But it's my birthday, Hayden. Shouldn't a girl get what she wants on her birthday?"

I watched as her soft bottom lip poked out into a pout, as I shook my head slowly, "My self-control is only so great, love. I don't want to hurt you."

Leaning forward, I captured her mouth in a soft kiss, before pulling back quickly, "There, self-control is not too bad, is it love?"

Shayla's lips were soon pressed close to my ear, and I felt her hips grind mine. My head slammed back into my headboard, denting the wood, "What if I don't want you under control, baby? Hmm? What then."

Flipping her so that she was underneath me, I moved my hips a safe distance from hers as I stood, walking away from my bed, hands in my hair, "Maybe this was a bad idea. Yes, a very bad idea. Shayla, you don't want me to lose control!"

Pouting she lay with her hair splayed out on my pillow, as I turned to gaze down at her, "Fine. Can I have something else then?"

Relief slid onto my face, as I gazed down at her, lovingly, "Anything, love."

"Will you change me?"

Quickly, I gasped sucking air into my lungs even though it was no longer needed, and my head felt dizzy. Stumbling backwards, I slammed into the wall, looking over at a worried Shayla, when my door was shoved open, and Alice hurried in, "You want to be changed!"

Shayla nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving my face. I was sure that shock was in my body language, "Yes Alice, I want to be with Hayden, completely, for the rest of eternity."

My hands shook as I raised the left one, pointing at her, "Shayla, you are seventeen, you can't possibly know that you want to spend the rest of eternity with me."

Standing from my bed, a warning glare slipped onto her face, "Yes, I can. You are younger then me, Hayden! How dare you say that I do not know what I want when I am older then you?"

A low growl spilled from my lips as Alice stepped between us, but I ignored her and carried on, "My situation is completely different, Shayla! I knew that I would eventually change, not changing was never an option for me, but you are different! What if you decide that the feelings you have for me are purely feelings of lust after I change you and you hate me."

A sharp hand slammed across my cheek, and I winced when I hear Shayla's tears and Alice's angry voice, "Don't you ever say that again, Hayden Cullen. Do you understand me?"

Her voice was dangerous, and my nostrils flared as I continued my sharp intake of breath. Alice turned towards Shayla, pulling her into a comforting hug. Her sobs filled my ears, and I realized that I had broken the promise I had made last night. _"Goodnight, love. Tomorrow will be your birthday, and I will make sure it's the best one you have ever had."_

Pushing myself away from the walls, I walked quickly towards my door. Alice's soft murmurings comforted my girlfriend, as I hurried down the stairs. My hands tugged at my hair, as I reached the door, when an arm shot out and grabbed my bicep.

Jasper's worried topaz eyes burned into mine as I struggled to pull myself from his grip, before speaking with such venom in my voice, that Jasper recoiled, "What the fuck do you want?"

Esme must have been close because she was by my side within seconds. Hands grabbed my jaw, and her eyes narrowed, "You do not speak to people like that, Hayden Michael Cullen, or I swear that I will take you over my knee. Do you understand me?"

My mother had never threatened me like this, so I knew that I was in trouble. Her fingers curled around my arm, and I was pushed onto the leather couch, three sets of angry eyes looking down at me.

Carlisle stroked his chin as he gazed down at me angrily, "First off, what where you thinking, Hayden! What if something would have happened to Shayla in the middle of the night? You know better then this, young man!"

Anger rolled off of me in waves, "You don't know anything. Nothing happened."

For the second time since the beginning of the summer, my fathers voice got dangerously low, "Hayden. I do not care if you changed, you will not speak to me like this. You were raised better then this and I do not know what to do with your right now. I am utterly disappointed in you."

Standing, I stood toe to toe with my father, my eyes flashing with anger, "Why didn't you make Shayla leave last night if you were so worried? Obviously you knew nothing bad would happen or Alice would have seen it."

My body hit the floor before I could do anything to stop myself, and my father was posed to strike at me. His teeth were extended and his eyes were as dark as I had ever seen them. The rigidness of his body did nothing to stop me from panicking and I knew there was only one way that I would get out of this. My father had only done this one other time, and I had not seen it.

Emmett told me the story of my father almost losing control when I was younger, and for the longest time, I was afraid. However, after living with my family as I grew older that fear had gone away.

Tipping my head back submissively, I waited while I felt Jasper trying to calm himself and my father. Esme's soft hands slid into my fathers and I watched as she pulled him towards their room.

Shivering, I lay on the ground with my eyes closed, even after I knew I was the only one in the room. Squeezing my eyes tightly, I watched as bursts of white light filled my vision.

Strong hands lifted me off the ground, and I looked at Emmett. A serious face replaced his normal goofy grin, and I backed slowly away from him, before continuing towards my earlier destination.

Walking out towards the garage, I slid myself into my car, before dropping my head onto the soft, leather steering wheel. I had managed to hurt everyone I loved within a matter of twenty minutes. Edward and Rosalie had not been around to see my anger, but I knew that within a matter of minutes, the whole house would be against me.

Blocking out my surroundings, I concentrated on anything else, but what was around me; until I heard the car door open and someone slid onto the seat next to me.

Her scent flooded my nostrils and the light sniffles that I heard in my ears made me feel even worse. Worry and guilt scraped at my stomach, I felt sick. Her soft arm slid around my waist, and she tugged me towards her, lips pressing into my hair. Dry sobbing, I buried my face into her skin, letting her scent calm me, as she stroked my back, "Shh, Hayden. It is going to be okay, sweet boy. Everything will be okay."

My car door was pulled open, but I did not look to see who it was. His hands slipped into my hair, and another set of hands began to rub my shoulders, both of them whispering the same words that were flowing from Shayla's lips.

A hand tugged at my shoulder, pulling me away from Shayla's warm embrace, and soft beating heart. My father looked down at me worriedly, and Alice backed away, nodding slowly.

"Hayden, I did not mean to do that. I swear on my life that I will never, ever do it again, son."

My hair fell into my eyes, and my father kneeled, pushing it away from my eyes, cursing under his breath when I flinched. His hand pressed on my cheek, and his gaze never left mine, as he continued to apologize.

Shaking my head, I started to speak, my voice husky with many emotions, "None of you should be apologizing. I lost my temper, and acted like an idiot. Shayla, if you want to be changed, then I will support you; Alice, I promise to try to never act like a jackass ever again; and Dad, I swear to God that I am so sorry that I made you react that way."

Carlisle's hand fell from my cheek, and he stepped back, standing next to Alice, when Shayla kneeled in front of me, "Hayden, Alice told me everything. She told me about the Volturi, and about my change, our marriage, our child, and my power."

Looking into her eyes, I tilted my head to the side, shocked that she was taking this so well, "Everything? Did she tell you what we would be having, and what we would name him or her?"

Shayla nodded, smiling, "We will have a son first, Hayden. A little boy who will look just like his father, with my eyes, and his name will be Landon Nolan Edward Cullen; Landon after my grandfather, and Nolan after your grandfather, and obviously Edward will come from your brother. You will change me one week after my birthday, when I prove that I am ready, and my power will enable me to suppress my bloodlust and the lust of those around me. Alice said it was because my presence is calming."

I smiled, lifting her into my arms carefully, "It sure is love."

* * *

It had been hours since the "incident" and I was more in love with Shayla then I ever thought was possible. Everyone was flocking into our house, and Shayla looked as pretty as ever, after Alice had helped her with her hair, and make-up. Shay didn't need any help, but Alice had insisted, and Shayla had given up to easily.

She made me her eye candy for the night, and I followed her around like a lost puppy as she greeted everyone who had shown up to her party. I felt bad that her parents were still out of town, and on such an important day, but I could tell Shayla was happy anyway.

Seth and I had grown closer over the past few hours, and I let him know that I had his back if he ever needed my assistance.

I slid into a comfortable chair, and Shayla slipped into my lap, propping her foot up on the rest in front of us, "Thank you for being such a good boy tonight, baby."

Smiling, I tickled her sides gently and she squirmed, "You are welcome, gorgeous girl."

Blushing she tried to turn her head away from me and I grasped her cheeks in mine, "Hey, hey. No being embarrassed, baby."

Tilting her head towards mine, I kissed her ear softly, tracing the warm skin with my nose, before pressing my cold cheek against her warm one, "There this should get rid of that cute little blush."

A loud commotion sounder in the front foyer, and I stood quickly setting Shayla on the chair, "Stay here, love."

Starting towards the front foyer, I heard Jacob's voice and I could not help when the anger tugged at my lips, "Do you really think that is such a good idea, Seth?"

Seth's teeth were pulled back over his lips and a certain fire filled my eyes, as both of us glared. He had no right to be here, he was not even invited, and he would just cause trouble. Glancing over at Seth, I nodded slowly, letting him know that I had his back regardless of the decision he wanted to make.

"Shut the hell up, and go back to La Push. She does not want you! What don't you understand?"

"Back off, Seth, you do not need to fight her battles. That is what her fiancée is for. So what do you think Edward? How about we end this right here, right now?"

I snarled low in my throat as I glared at Jacob. "If you lay one fucking finger on my brother, you can be sure that you will not live to see the morning, mutt."

My father was at my side in seconds, and he settled a hand on my shoulder, "Bella is not here, Jacob. She and Edward are elsewhere, and I suggest that you kindly leave or you will be physically removed from the premises. I do not have any issues with you, but if you cannot understand why threatening my son or his soon to be wife is not welcome here then I have no choice but to make you leave."

Jacob chuckled before raising his arms, "Fine, Carlisle, I will leave. Tell Bella I have a message for her, please."

Narrowing my eyes, I looked at Jacob, "Go fuck yourself, Black."

Seth snorted from next to me and Jacob's eyes turned to him, "So what Seth, are you a traitor now? Going to hang with the bloodsuckers?"

Seth glowered at Jacob, "Better a traitor then a stupid moron who can't understand that no means no, and since when is it coming to your best friends birthday party and trying to keep the peace traitorous, Jake?"

"This started when you became friends with a certain bloodsucker, Seth Clearwater. You would rather stand up for someone who you recently met rather then someone who is part of your pack."

Jacob Black shoved his hands in his pockets before starting towards the front door, before throwing one last retort over his shoulder, "Oh and Seth? Why don't you ask your sister who she imprinted on?"

* * *

**A/N: So, who did Leah Clearwater imprint on? Is it Jacob or is he just trying to irritate Seth? Who is excited about the babies name and sex? **

**Anyway, please, please, please, check out "Fall For You", and review. **

**I'm drowning here people! **

**And don't forget to review, I know it is really hard, and hell I would stand for a one word review, but the WIFE IS KICKING MY ASS! She got more reviews on one chapter then I have gotten in my whole story. **

**How fair is this! I know she rocks your socks, but good grief Charlie Brown!**

**And Remember: Ever stop to think and forget to start again?**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. See previous chapters for details pertaining to the un-ownage of this stories characters!

_**Special Thanks to the following AMAZING PEOPLE for reviewing:**_

_**amgglekim**__**, **__**Ayumi92**__**, **__**where-i-belong**__**, **__**CullenLove**__**, **__**speedsONEandONLY**__**, **__**MyLion.MyLamb.**__**, **__**SimplyAbsurd**__**, **__**AngelicaSkye**__**, **__**sarahisaninja**__**, **__**Naruto day and night**__**, **__**Ashley0502**__**, **__**eternity.dusk**__**, **__**ANGELOFTHEBLACKROSES**__**, **__**Greek.Elf.**__**, **__**twike**__**, ashel-13 twiroselight, **__**WeasleyWeakness**__**, **__**Twilight lover72396**__**, **__**edwardcullenissosexy**__**.**_

* * *

**A/N: Hey all! Yes, yes, I feel the stones hitting me for taking sooo long to update. I'm truly sorry, and s****ince I am so sorry, I am taking requests of what I can do to make it up to you guys! **

**Just let me know, IN A REVIEW, what you want. Sorry that was like subliminal messaging or something, haha! **

**Oh and a special note, my older brother, Brody, just went to Cambodia, so this chapter is dedicated to: the man, the myth, the legend: Brodyliscious. **

**Oh, and to speedsONEandONLY, I do have a younger brother named Kohl, and a twin named Kayleigh. You obviously see that I have a "Brody" too, but he is older then me.**

**The chapter title comes from the song, "Whatever It Takes," by Lifehouse.**

**HERE WE GO!**

_Previously:_

_Seth glowered at Jacob, "Better a traitor then a stupid moron who can't understand that no means no, and since when is it coming to your best friends birthday party and trying to keep the peace traitorous, Jake?"_

"_This started when you became friends with a certain bloodsucker, Seth Clearwater. You would rather stand up for someone who you recently met rather then someone who is part of your pack."_

_Jacob Black shoved his hands in his pockets before starting towards the front door, before throwing one last retort over his shoulder, "Oh and Seth? Why don't you ask your sister who she imprinted on?"_

* * *

Chapter 18

"Whatever It Takes"

_Shayla's POV_

Hayden's hand was gripping mine firmly as we gazed around the open area of the department store. Smiling at his possessiveness, I squeezed his hand gently before pulling him towards the section where make-up was held.

A soft snort escaped Hayden's lips as he gazed at the couple in front of us. The girl kept grabbing the guy's butt, and you could tell by the look on her boyfriend's face that he was frustrated.

Dropping my hand from Hayden's, I stopped, and turned my body to face him. Once my hand had slipped from his, he stilled his feet, gazing down into my eyes, "Yes, love?"

Reaching my hands up towards his face, I stood on my tiptoes, pressing my lips to his, my hands slowly sliding down his body. Tracing the muscles in his arms, I shivered, trying to deepen the kiss, but feeling him resisting.

My tongue pressed against his lips, and my hands continued their slide until they rested on his butt. Gently squeezing, I felt him smile into the kiss, and as his lips opened to laugh, I slipped my tongue into his mouth.

My warm tongue met his cold one, as my hands slid into his back pockets, pulling his hips closer to mine. That morning in his room when I had thrust against him felt so good, and I wanted to try it again, but not here.

Stepping back away from him, I smiled when he gave me "the look." This face could best be described as Hayden's eyebrow raised, as his eyes darkened with lust, his lips pulling up into a smirk. I was testing his control, and I knew he would say something about it later.

Pulling myself closer to him, I pressed my face against his chest, my hands still resting in his jean pockets. Hayden was wearing a black, silk button down shirt that felt so good when I pressed it against my cheek. This morning he had hugged me against him and my shirt had ridden up. The silk had felt so amazing against my stomach.

I loved the smell of his body, when he nuzzled my neck with his face. He didn't need cologne, but he wore it anyway, one of the daily items left over from his days as a human.

"Are you all right, my love?"

I stepped out of his embrace, and his eyes bore down into mine, watching me, "Yes, baby. I'm fine."

_Hayden's POV_

Licking my lips, I felt her hands slide from my back pockets as she stepped away from me. I had decided that an outing was in order to get my mind off of her impending change, and the argument that would surely face me when we got back to the house.

_Edward was pissed._

Actually pissed could be considered the understatement of the year. Edward was beyond angry. He was mad that we were even considering changing Shayla so soon; worried that she would change her mind once it was all over with. Alice had explained our impending future and how sure she was, but Edward didn't care.

When we had left the house this morning, Edward's angry gaze had burned at the back of my neck, and now I doubted our future. Was Shayla really wanting to change or was she putting on a façade for me because she knew that it was either death, or a life condemned as a vampire?

My eyes roamed over her body as she spoke cheerily to the sales woman behind the cosmetics counter, but I hung back, watching from afar. Shayla was amazing, and everything I wanted, but maybe it would be best for her if I was not around. Seth would be able to offer her the same protection that I could, but I knew they were just friends.

However, I couldn't help but think that maybe those two were right for each other.

A soft hand touched the skin of my arm, and I turned slowly, looking down at the saleswoman, "Hello, my name is Aimee, and I was wondering if you needed help finding anything?"

Shaking my head no, I tried to gently pull my arm from her grip, "No thank you, I am here with someone and she is getting the help that she needs. If we have any questions, I will let her know you are here to help. Did you say that your name was Annie?"

The girl giggled softly, and began to gently rub my arm with her hands, "You can call me anything you want, as long as you leave whoever you're with and come with me. We have all kinds of specials that I could de-brief you on."

Shayla's hand slipped possessively into my front pocket, once she reached my side. I hadn't even realized that she was standing next to me, too intent on removing my arm from the girl's grip without hurting her. "Actually, he wears boxers, and he prefers me. So why don't you get lost?"

Aimee's arm slipped from mine, and Shayla began tracing patterns through my jeans on my thigh "Oh yeah? Why don't we let him choose who he would rather be with?"

Shayla shrugged, "Fine. Baby boy, would you rather be with me, my hands sliding your pants off, placing wet open mouthed kisses all over your body, thrusting my hips against yours, or would you rather have her?"

My control was slowly slipping from my body, as Shayla continued tracing patterns on against my thigh, "You baby, always you."

Shayla pushed me against a near by pillar, before slipping both hands into my front pockets, moving her lips to mine. Blowing, she giggled lightly, allowing our breath to mingle, "Good answer, sweet boy. I'll reward you later."

Pressing my lips to hers, I closed my eyes trying to regain some of my control as Shayla nipped my bottom lip, before stepping backwards, pulling me towards the cosmetics counter. I looked over in the direction where Aimee had been previously, and noticed that she was no longer there. Poor girl, she never stood a chance.

Inhale and exhale; this seemed to be the only way that I could calm myself, unless Shayla was whispering in my ear. Her soft voice filled the air around me as she spoke calmly to the woman about her make-up. The woman's eyes met mine, and I smiled briefly, concentrating on my girl's voice.

"I do apologize for Aimee's rudeness, dear. When she sees someone she wants, she does not give up too easily."

Nodding, I smiled at the older woman, "It is fine ma'am. I appreciate your concern, and I wish to thank you for being so kind to my girlfriend here."

Approval passed over her face, as she turned to look at Shayla, "My, my. This one is a keeper, darling. So polite, so adorable, I bet he takes good care of you, he looks like a protector."

If vampires could blush, my cheeks would have burned, "He is quite a guy, Grace. He is mine, and he knows it, don't you Hayden?"

Nodding, I heard an airy giggle escape Grace's lips, "You own him, dear? Not many guys would wish to be owned, you have found quite a catch."

My eyes concentrated on the floor, as my angel and Grace continued to talk about me as if I was not there. Shayla's warm hand slipped into mine, and squeezed my fingers, "You okay, shy boy?"

"Yes, baby girl, I am fine."

Reaching into my back pocket, I pulled out my wallet, handing Grace my credit card, "Give her whatever she needs, ma'am. Then I want you to buy whatever you want."

The older woman took the card from my fingers, smiling softly, "Oh no dear, I will charge only the purchases she makes to this card. No need to buy me anything for doing my job."

"Please accept this as a gift. Do not make me go and find something for you, hoping that you like it. You helping my girl helps me, so please, accept my gift."

Shayla interrupted before Grace could speak again, "Don't try and change his mind; once he decides something, that is that, so please, do not spend the next hour arguing with him."

Winking at Grace, I watched as she blushed softly, "Thank you, dear boy."

"You are quite welcome," Turning towards Shayla, I narrowed my eyes, "And you, sweet girl, had better buy whatever you need or I will buy this entire counter for you. Do you understand me?"

Now it was Shayla's turn to blush, as she nodded slowly, "Fine, but I get to buy you something later today. Deal?"

"Deal, baby girl; I will be sitting here, waiting for you. I expect to see a receipt with my credit card number on it. Got it?"

Shayla nodded, and the two women walked away, as I settled myself into a nearby chair, waiting for the love of my life to return.

* * *

A soft body settled into my lap, and I opened my eyes, gazing into her bright blue ones, "Hey baby. Did you get what you needed?"

Wrapping her arms around my neck, Shayla nuzzled her face against my shoulder, and I looked past her head to see the bag sitting on the counter, and a smiling Grace waving at me. Lifting my hand, I waved back at her smiling at the mouthed _"Thank you."_

Slipping my hand underneath Shayla's shirt, I noticed her skin felt warmer then normal, and she shivered when my cold hand rested against her body.

Rubbing her lower back, I narrowed my eyes, wondering if she was tired from shopping or if she was not feeling very well, "Are you feeling alright, Shay?"

After nodding into my shoulder, Shayla pulled back, and slid her lips onto mine. Her warm tongue pressed against my lips, and I opened my mouth, eager for her reward.

My tongue massaged hers gently, before she pulled back, "Yes, Hayd, I feel fine. Let's go, baby boy."

Lifting her off of my lap, she settled her feet back onto the ground, and I grasped her hand, pulling her towards the counter.

Smiling at Grace, I grabbed the bag, nodding my thanks, "Have a nice day, ma'am."

"You as well, darling boy. Take care of that girl, I want to see you two back in here together soon."

Shayla's hand slid into my pocket, pulling my wallet out, before slipping my credit card back into place. A grin slid onto my lips as she put the wallet back, and grabbed my hand, waving at Grace, "See you soon! Thanks for all of your help, Grace."

"Good-bye, Shayla. You two behave!"

Trying to peer into the bag, I felt Shayla pinch my butt, disapprovingly, "Stop being nosey, Hayden Michael Cullen."

Shayla's hands pulled the bag from my grip, and I let my bottom lip pull into a pout, "No pouting, baby boy. You will find out what I bought for us soon enough."

_Shayla's POV_

Grace and I had just spent the past few hours looking at everything from cosmetics to lingerie, and I knew my skin would feel warm when I got back to Hayden.

I had purchased some interesting items, and I had managed to talk Grace into buying the watch that she had so desperately wanted to get her husband, but was unable to afford.

Hayden's impatient hand tugged me towards the food court, he always seemed to do a good job of remembering that I needed to eat. We passed Victoria's Secret and a devious smile slid onto my lips. We would go there next.

Once we sat down at a table, and I was eating my food, Hayden pulled his phone out of his pocket. Watching, I smiled when he dialed a number, but I was uncertain of who he could be calling.

Hayden walked away from our table, talking to whoever was on the phone as I enjoyed my lunch.

Dumping the empty carton into the trash, I picked up the bags, we had gone shopping a few other places, and started towards Hayden, who was closing his phone.

I noticed a few girls eyeing him, so I slid my arm around his waist possessively. He grinned down at me, "Where would you like to go now, my gorgeous girl?"

Tugging on his hand, I pulled him towards the store that I had so desperately wanted to go in when we walked by it the first time. I could tell by the look on his face that he had thought that by passing by it earlier, he would not have to enter. How wrong he was.

_Hayden's POV_

Her goal in life must have been to figure out if under extreme torture whether or not vampires could blush. Biting back a groan her fingers curled into mine, as I drug my feet, "Baby, do I _really _need to go in here with you?"

Shayla's put her hands on her hips, and I bit my lip, realizing just how attractive she looked before she got angry, "Yes, Hayden Michael Cullen, and if I have to use your full name one more time tonight, you will be in so much trouble. Do you understand? You bought me something at Macy's and now it is my turn to buy _you_ something here."

Raising my eyebrow, I looked down at my grumpy angel, "Baby, in case you haven't noticed, I do not wear anything even remotely close to what they would sell in this store."

Moving her hands to my chest, Shayla raked her nails down my body and I bit back a moan.

Fingers tugged at the waistband of my jeans, before her hand slipped under my shirt and began tracing the sensitive skin of my stomach, "Hayden, you will tell me what you want to see me in. Once I am changed, baby, nothing will hold us back. Nothing."

I swallowed as Shayla turned and entered the store. Shoving my hands into my hair, I scrubbed at my head, trying to regain some self control. This girl was going to cause my demise if she did not calm down.

As I walked into the store, Shayla grabbed my hand and began leading me around like a lost puppy. I watched as she began pulling things off of the walls, and I crossed my arms over my chest, waiting patiently for her to be finished.

Girls walked by me, giggling, and I swallowed, wishing that the floor would eat me.

Thankfully, the phone in my pocket began buzzing, so I flipped it open, turning my body away from my girlfriend.

"Hey Alice, what's up?"

"Hayden, you need to calm down. You will do something stupid if you do not calm down."

Biting back a groan, I let the question float from my lips, "Do you see me hurting someone?"

"No Hayden, I see you letting Shayla do something to you in a dressing room. Calm down, now. Because if I ever have a vision of you two doing something like that again, before she is changed, I am going to chain you to a wall."

"What do you see me doing?"

Alice paused, and I closed my eyes, "It is more what I see her doing to you, Hayden Cullen. So leave now, and keep it in your pants. Okay?"

"Okay, thanks. See you soon."

Closing my phone, I slipped out the door, hoping that Shayla would take a hint.

Settling myself onto a bench, I pressed my head against the wall. Rolling my shoulders, I tried to calm myself down, thinking about Shayla's soft mouth elsewhere on my body.

_How nice her warm, wet mouth would feel. Wait, stop it, Hayden! Calm down, and count backwards from seventy-five. Seventy-four, seventy-three, seventy-two, seventy-one, seventy, sixty…fuck! I can't think about that number. God!_

A warm body slumped down next to me, and another bag was dumped unceremoniously into my lap, "You know, Hayden Michael Cullen," _Uh-oh, strike three, _"You could have at least told me you were coming out here. I understand that it may be hard for you to control yourself, but at least let me know before you go running off."

The bench creaked as she stood, and I watched as she walked towards the parking lot. _Fan-fucking-tastic_.

Grabbing her bags, I walked after her, as she stood next to the passenger side door, "Just unlock it, Hayden. I don't think you can handle opening the door for me, since you can't handle Victoria's Secret."

Pushing the button, I unlocked the doors before walking towards the back of my new car.

Technically it was her car, but she was making me drive it until she became an official "Cullen."

Sighing, I unloaded the bags into the BMW Z4 M Coupe. Running my hands over the beautiful blue paint, I pulled open the driver's side door. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Shayla stared silently in front of her, and when I reached over to take her hand, she slapped at mine.

Swallowing softly, I pulled my hand back towards the steering wheel, wanting nothing more then for her to forgive me, "Look, Shayla, Alice called me and told me that we were going to do something inappropriate and that I had to leave right then. I am sorry."

Her face stayed frozen, and I bit my lip as we pulled into the driveway of her house, "What are we doing here, Hayden?"

"You are going home because you are obviously mad at me. Maybe Edward is right, Shayla. Maybe you aren't mature enough to be changed and understand what could happen to you. Do you know how hard it is for me to hold back when I so desperately want to have every single part of you? I want you, Shayla. That is not the problem. If you can't understand that, then I don't know what this relationship is going to be. You need to think."

I could smell the tears before I saw them. Leaning forward, I brushed her hair out of her face, gazing into the beautiful blue orbs, "You have to understand, Shay. I could hurt you so badly, and I want nothing more than to protect you. When you get upset because I can't fulfill your every desire it makes me wonder if I am the right guy for you."

Settling my hand against her cheek, she brought hers up, stroking my knuckles, "Know this, sweet girl I want nothing more then to ravish you in everyway possible, but I can not do it until you are unbreakable. My control is not good enough yet, and I am very lucky for the control that I do have. Please help me with this, baby girl."

Pulling my hand from her face, she skated her lips over my knuckles, before gently kissing each finger, "Can we please go back to your house? I will sleep in Alice's room if I have to, but I want to be near you tonight."

"Yes, baby. Go get something to wear, and tell your brother that you are coming with--"

My phone began to vibrate, and when I saw Alice's name, I winced.

"Hello?"

"Hayden, whatever you do, do not let Shayla get out of that car, do you understand me!"

Her voice was frantic, and I knew Shayla could hear the frenzied yelling, so I snapped my fingers to stop her from getting out, before mouthing, _"Lock the doors."_

"What is going on, Alice?"

"Hayden, once Shayla steps through those doors, her future disappears. I do not know who it is in there, and for all we know it could be Seth. Edward is on his way. That way you two can get Shayla's stuff out. Stay put, Hayden."

Wincing at the tone of her voice, I pressed myself back into the comfortable leather, "We are just sitting here Alice, what could possibly go wrong if I went in with her?"

"Hayden, I swear to God, if you do not wait until Edward gets there, I will make your life a living hell. Got it?"

"Fine. Goodbye."

Flipping my phone shut, I dropped it into the cup holder when it started buzzing again. Shayla giggled, opening the phone, "Hello?"

_Shayla's POV_

"Shayla? Why are you answering Hayden's phone?"

"Seth Clearwater? Why are you calling Hayden's phone? Are you two having a secret love affair?"

"No, Shay. Where are you two?" His voice sounded frantic and I looked over at Hayden.

"We are in front of my house, why?"

Seth's voice grew loud, "Do not go in there until I get there, Shayla! Tell Hayden the same thing! Do you understand?"

"Yes Seth, Alice just called too. What is going on?"

"The pack is there Shay. They are upset, they know that you want the Cullen's to change you. Call Alice back and have all the Cullen's meet us at your house. Okay?"

"Fine, Seth. I'll have Hayden call. Where is Leah?"

Seth swallowed, and his voice became harsh, "She is there with the one she imprinted on. She is there with Jake, Shayla."

* * *

**A/N: So now you know who Leah imprinted on, although I seriously thought about changing it to one of the Cullen's after a few of you guessed that Leah would imprint on one of them. **

**Hope you liked some fluff and some drama. **

**Usually I plan out my chapters, but I didn't plan this one, so I hope it is good! Let me know, if I get 25 more reviews, I will definitely update this weekend! That would be the most I have ever gotten on a chapter. Also, Fall For You will probably be updated on Friday, or Saturday. Oh, and I just hit...200 REVIEWS! ****You guys honestly rock! **

**Thanks for all of your questions and comments!**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Such sadness overwhelms me, each time I write this.

**A/N: Sorry you guys, this one is a little shorter then normal. Let me know your thoughts, pwease :-)**

_Previously:_

_"Seth Clearwater? Why are you calling Hayden's phone? Are you two having a secret love affair?"_

_"No, Shay. Where are you two?" His voice sounded frantic and I looked over at Hayden._

_"We are in front of my house, why?"_

_Seth's voice grew loud, "Do not go in there until I get there, Shayla! Tell Hayden the same thing! Do you understand?"_

_"Yes Seth, Alice just called too. What is going on?"_

_"The pack is there Shay. They are upset, they know that you want the Cullen's to change you. Call Alice back and have all the Cullen's meet us at your house. Okay?"_

_"Fine, Seth. I'll have Hayden call. Where is Leah?"_

_Seth swallowed, and his voice became harsh, "She is there with the one she imprinted on. She is there with Jake, Shayla."_

* * *

Chapter 19

"Brooding and Broods"

"Hayden, can we just leave, please? I have some clothes at your house, or I could borrow some of Alice's, if I need too. I don't want you fighting with the pack. Please don't do this."

Shayla's arms were wrapped around my neck as we stood outside of her house. My remaining family members had arrived, as had Seth, who was now talking quietly with my father, "Please baby boy. Don't do this."

"Shay, they are going to continue bothering you unless we do something about it. I'm not going to let them hurt you, I promise."

Her warm arms slid down my body, and soft hands moved underneath my shirt. The palms of her hands gripped my waist; as I dropped my head down to kiss her hair.

Voice muffled by my shirt, Shayla spoke softly against my chest, "It's not me that I am worried about, Hayden. I am worried about you, your family, and my best friend. Please, Hayden, don't do this."

Glancing over at Edward, I knew that he saw Shayla's thoughts, and I grimaced at what she thought the outcome of this confrontation was going to be. I knew that if Bella was there, she would make Edward sit this one out, and I really did not want any of my family members involved in this, it was my problem.

Shayla's hands moved to the buttons on my shirt. Undoing the first few, I felt her glorious lips press against my cold skin, and my breathing sped up. Teasing the skin there with her teeth, Shayla pressed me against my car, eyes full of determination, "You will stay here with me, Hayden."

Swallowing, I looked over at my father who appeared to be having a conversation with Edward. I knew I was about to be sent home to "protect" Shayla, and it made me feel weak. Having them think that I was unable to defend the people that meant the most to me, upset my stomach.

"Hayden, come here please." My father's voice called out to me over the silent night. It was soft, but he knew I had heard him, and I was blatantly ignoring him, "Hayden Michael Cullen, come here, now, or so help me I will embarrass you in front of Shayla. Do not tempt me."

Removing Shayla's hands from my neck, I grasped her hand in mine, gently tugging her in the direction of my father, "What?"

Esme's hands gripped my jaw in her fingers, and my eyes darted to her face, "Hayden. What have I told you about being respectful? Even if you are angry, you will speak with a civil tongue. I will not tell you again, young man."

After Esme released my chin, I looked down at the ground, embarrassed about being scolded in front of my girlfriend. Shayla's soft hand rubbed my back, and nudged me to prop my neck up to face my father, as he spoke softly, "Hayden, you will go back to the house and take Shayla with you. I do not care if we take too long, you will stay put. If you disobey my wishes, Hayden, you will not like the consequences. Are we clear?"

Grimacing at the tone of his voice, I nodded slowly, "Good, now go, Hayden. I will know if you disobey me."

My arms grasped my father's neck, and I hugged him. Sliding his hands up and down my back, he bent his head to kiss the top of mine, as he whispered to me, "Please respect my decision, son. I love you."

"I love you too. But I want to be here if anyone gets hurt, so please respect my wishes and call me, so that I can take care of them. Agreed?"

My father laughed lightly, "Hayden this should not be an issue. We plan to remove Shayla's clothing from her room, without a fight, but there is safety in numbers. I will call you once we leave, and if something happens, you will be the first to know. Okay?"

Nodding, I stepped back out of his arms before we started towards my car. Shayla slipped in the passenger side, and I backed out of her driveway and started down the road.

Once we got two miles out of the way, I parked on the side of the road, and rolled down my windows, knowing that Edward's radius ended here. I wanted to make sure that nothing happened.

Shayla unbuckled her seat belt, before pressing her body against the passenger side door, and I glanced over at her, anger evident in my eyes, "Put your seat belt back on."

I had a feeling that one of the main reasons that I had been told to leave was because of Shayla, and it irritated me. I was not necessarily angry with her, but I was angry with myself for having a weakness.

Loud howls filled the night air, and I bit my lip. Shayla did not seem effected by the noises, so I assumed that they weren't nearly as loud as they seemed to be.

My cell phone started to vibrate and I winced seeing who was calling me.

"Hello?"

"Hayden Michael! I am almost positive that Carlisle told you to go home, and Alice just informed me that you can not even listen to that. I am leaving now, apparently the situation can be handled without me, and my presence will make it less tense. If you are not home when I get there, I am going to tie you to floor. Get home!"

Edward's anger caused me to hurriedly roll up the window, and before I could leave I saw the silver Volvo pull up behind me.

Gravel crunched outside of my door, and I looked over at my brother as he knelt down by my car door, yanking it open, and pulling me out.

Glancing inside the car, he jerked his hand, motioning for Shayla to move over into the driver's seat, "Shayla, since Hayden can not follow directions, he will be riding back to the house with me. We will be right behind you, so drive _your_ car back to our house, please."

Shayla nodded and fastened her seat belt, as Edward grabbed my arm, yanking me towards his Volvo, "Get in, Hayden."

As I pulled open the passenger side door, I let a pout form on my face, as Edward gently beeped the horn, urging Shayla to start driving down the street.

The blue car moved quickly down the road, and Edward was following close behind her, "Can't you back off a little? I am almost positive that she does not want you riding her ass."

Edward's eyes narrowed as he glared out into the night. When we pulled into the driveway, I realized that one of the reasons Edward was with us was because Bella was here.

Chuckling at her new car, I watched as she climbed out of the driver's seat and Edward backed himself out of the car.

Stretching his finger out towards me, he made a jerking motion towards the house.

Silently obeying, I pushed his car door open, before walking sullenly towards the front porch.

Shayla was standing on the doorstep waiting for me to join her, but my anger made me shrug her hand off when she reached out to touch me.

Dragging my feet up the steps, I shoved open my bedroom door, before collapsing onto my soft comforter.

I was times like these when I wished that my bed could swallow me whole. Dropping my phone on the table next to me, I sighed softly.

Curling her warm body up against mine, Shayla rested her head on my chest. Leaving my arms resting on the side, I did not speak to her. Whenever I was angry or upset, I would clam up, and not speak.

It was my defense mechanism because if I spoke, something I would surely regret later would spill from my lips.

Fingers began to unbutton the rest of my shirt, and Shayla straddled my thighs, pushing the fabric away from my chest. Apparently, it was test Hayden's self control night.

Soft lips moved over my cold skin, and she nipped at my stomach. Moans slid from my lips, as Shayla gently slipped her tongue into my belly button, thrusting in and out, wetting my stomach, "Baby, please."

"Please what, Hayden?"

Her palms skated up my chest, as she moved her mouth up my body, and began gently sucking on my neck.

My loud moans filled the room, and my self control was slowly withering away. Flipping her body, so that I was straddling her thighs, I gazed down at her with lust on my face.

Gently lifting her shirt, I slid my body down the bed, dragging my fingers over her exposed skin.

A whimper slid from her mouth, as I dipped my tongue into her belly button, before moving to undo the clasp of her jeans. Hips thrust up against mine, and I crashed my lips onto hers, swallowing the moan that slid from her mouth.

My tongue moved over hers, and my angel's hips ground into mine, as I tasted her mouth. Her fingers slid down to the clasp of my jeans, gently massaging the bulge through the material of my pants.

_BUZZ…BUZZ…BUZZ_

Tearing my lips away from her, I groaned looking over at the phone vibrating on my end table. Shayla moved her soft lips to my neck, breathing against my skin, "Leave it baby boy, and I will make it worth your while."

Snatching the phone from my end table, I looked at the screen, "Fuck. It is Alice. I have to answer it, Shay."

Stretching out across my body, my girl settled herself on my chest, as I flipped my phone open, "Hayden's palace of love, straight love."

"That is so not funny, Hayden Cullen! One of these times, you two are going to go too far and you will hurt her. Quit while you are ahead!"

Those words echoed through my brain, and I sighed softly, "Is everything alright, Alice?"

"Yes, Hayden, we are on our way home now. I have something to discuss with you, something I saw and no one knows about yet. Please meet me in the family room. I will be there in a minute."

Gently sliding Shayla from my body, I watched as she blinked up at me with tired eyes. Buttoning my shirt, I dropped my phone back on the table, and started down the steps.

Alice stood in the family room, tapping her foot impatiently, and Jasper stood next her, a goofy grin on his face, "What the hell is wrong with you, Jazz?"

Shaking his head slowly, he started up the stairs, and I wrinkled my nose, wondering what in the world would make the boy so happy.

Alice's hand grabbed mine, pulling me down onto the couch, settling herself next to me.

"You will never guess what I just saw!" Her voice was so full of joy, that I did not even bother guessing because the words were out of her mouth, without me asking.

"Rosalie is pregnant!"

My eyes widened, and I glared at Alice, "That is so not funny! What a stupid thing to say, Alice!"

Grabbing my face in her hands, Alice pulled me close to her, "I am being completely serious, Hayden Cullen, she is pregnant and you are going to help her bring that baby to full term."

* * *

Sitting outside in the grass, I looked up at the sky, closing my eyes as the sun beat down on my face. Alice had told me the day before that Rose was pregnant and that I would have to be within a two mile radius of her at all times.

Silence surrounded me, and a gentle breeze blew past my shirt. Lifting my body from the ground, I looked around for the soccer ball that I used to play with. My body was starting to feel the pull of the pregnancy, or I was just more aware of it now.

Alice informed me that I would have to feed more often, and that my lust for Shayla would be harder to control. My plans for changing Shayla may have to be put on hold, until Rose was out of her first trimester.

Dropping the ball against my foot, I heard the front door open, and watched as Bella walked out, flanked by an excited looking Alice, "Bella, the wedding is in a few days! Everything has to be perfect."

It hit me like a ton of bricks, the wedding. That would mean that Bella would too be changing soon, and two newborn vampires plus a baby, would be hard on my new, fully developed powers.

Groaning, I fell backwards into the grass, pumping the ball up into the air with my foot. Bella giggled when she saw the white and red striped object come in contact with my head, "Are you alright, Hayden?"

Digging my head into the grass, I shook it slowly, effectively mussing my dark hair, and covering the top of my head in grass particles, "No, I think I am going to go absolutely insane!"

Alice rolled her eyes at me, "Don't be such a drama queen, Hayden!"

The night before Alice had called a family meeting to inform everyone, including Rosalie herself of the newly developed pregnancy. I have never seen Rose so excited, or Emmett so scared.

Everyone had been informed that I would have to remain close to Rosalie, and that we would both need to feed more often.

Carlisle and Esme were _thrilled_; they were going to be grandparents and could not be happier.

Emmett and Rose were _excited_; they never thought that they could be parents, once they were changed.

Alice and Jasper were _ecstatic_; thinking about the prospect of having their own child.

Bella and Edward were _nervous_; their impending wedding wearing on their nerves.

Shayla and I; well we were just trying to figure out where our lives were going. Unsure of what, exactly the future held for us, and excited that one day, we too would be parents.

My life was about to become more hectic then it had ever been before, and this was just the beginning.

* * *

**A/N: So the last sentence kind of sounds like the end, but it will not be the end. I still have plenty of ideas for this story! Oh and for those of you who LOVE lemons, I will eventually have one in this story. Hope that makes you happy! Let me know your thoughts. And I updated "Fall For You," so check it out!**

_Sneak Peak:_

_"Hayden, take a deep breath and close your eyes, son. Everything will be okay."_

_"No it won't dad, you saw her face! You were there when she left; you don't understand, I can't do this on my own. I need her here."_

_"It is not safe for here, until we change her, Hayden. And we cannot change her until Rose is out of her first trimester. Calm yourself; it will be over soon."_

_Grasping my chest, I moaned out as the pain coursed through my body; I needed Shayla there, she was the only one who could comfort me. _

_My father's eyes flashed as he watched the pain course through my body. _

_Everytime the babies heart beat, posion would enter it, and my body would take it. I could not give up, their child deserved to live._


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I promise that I do not own Twilight, and my logic for this has been shown in other chapters before this one. If you have any questions, please contact my people. Haha! I have people! Nor do I own, "Larger than Life," by The Backstreet Boys.

**A/N: So…This one is a little shorter then normal, so I do apologize. Please don't hurt me, I can't be held accountable for what the wife might do if she found bruises that she didn't make ;) Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter, it has some fluff and some sorrow. Please let me know your opinions!**

_Previously:_

_Shayla and I; well we were just trying to figure out where our lives were going. Unsure of what, exactly the future held for us, and excited that one day, we too would be parents. _

_My life was about to become more hectic then it had ever been before, and this was just the beginning._

Chapter 20

"Little Moments"

_Hayden's POV_

Warm arms wrapped around my waist as I stood in front of the stove, preparing breakfast for Shayla. Soft kisses were placed on my upper back, before she grinned against my skin, "What are you doing, Mr. Cullen?"

Chuckling softly, I turned in her arms, trying to block the food from her view, "Well I was making breakfast for a certain girl who was asleep in my bed." Shayla's stomach grumbled loudly, and I covered my ears, "Or maybe I'm about to be breakfast."

A soft blush covered her cheeks, and she removed her arms from my waist, to gently caress her stomach, "Sorry, I'm just a little hungry; that's what woke me up."

Leaning forward, I pressed my lips against her soft ones, pulling away quickly. I could feel my self control getting worse as Rose's pregnancy moved along, and I was not about to risk losing my control around Shayla.

The noise of the radio floated through the air, as I turned to flip the chocolate chip pancakes I had been working on. Sifting through the scrambled eyes, I smirked to myself, before shaking my hips slowly.

My angel began laughing, and moved her hands back to my waist, "Are you dancing, Hayden? I thought you didn't dance, and especially not to The Backstreet Boys."

After adding, some salt to her scrambled eggs, I turned around to face her, pressing my nose against hers, letting my breath fill her senses, "All of your time spent, keeps us alive. All you people can't you see, can't you see, how your love's affecting our reality."

Stepping, back I gently grasped her arm, before moving to settle her on the stool. Serving up the food, I set it in front of her, "Would you like syrup, love?"

As her breathing slowed, she whispered, "Only if you are covered in it, baby boy."

_Shayla's POV_

Biting my lip, I watched as Hayden moved to retrieve the syrup from the cabinet. It was taking all of my self control not to jump him; he was too sexy for his own good.

As he bent over to lift the syrup out of the cabinet, I gazed longingly at his lower back, wishing I could see all of him. How I would love to pull those shorts down his legs, and ravish him. A small whimper escaped, and Hayden turned, looking concerned, "Are you alright, my angel?"

Not fully trusting myself to speak, I nodded slowly, before responding "Fine, baby boy; just enjoying the view."

Low laughter sounded from outside the door, and I turned to see who was coming in to disturb our alone time. Smiling, I waved Bella over, "Come here and help me devour this mountain, please!"

Bella settled herself next to me, and Hayden handed her a fork, "What are you doing here, Bells?"

Chewing thoughtfully, I watched as Bella responded, "Going over some wedding details with Alice."

Hayden groaned in disgust, and I giggled softly, "Sorry Bella. When Hayden and I get married, I'm sure that I will endure the same types of torture. Would you like me to come with you? Maybe she won't be as--"

Hayden's voice broke through my thoughts, "Irritating, overbearing, demanding, and destructive? What words are you looking for, baby?"

Flicking him softly, I rolled my eyes, "No, maybe she won't be so…Alice?"

Hayden's loud laughter filled the kitchen, "Yeah, right. Alice not being Alice wouldn't be, well, Alice."

Bella raised her eyebrow at my boyfriend, "Wow, Hayden. That logic was really amazing."

I giggled, slipping more scrambled eggs into my mouth, before sipping the orange juice that Hayden had set in front of me. Grabbing his shorts, I pulled him towards me, placing a soft kiss on his chest, "Thanks for the food, baby boy."

"You are very welcome gorgeous."

Bella let out a soft giggle, "Really Hayden, there is no need to call me gorgeous. Bella will do just fine."

_Hayden's POV_

Leaning close to Bella, I whispered conspiratorially, "Shh…Bella, we can't let Edward and Shayla know that we are together. I thought we discussed this during our many nights together in my bed."

Her blush became the highlight of my day, and when Edward walked in, there was no way that anything could bring me down. After seeing Bella's rosy cheeks, Edward looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "Hayden, why is Bella blushing?"

Pushing myself away from his fiancée, I shrugged, "Edward, I thought her cheeks were naturally that color. Is she really blushing?"

Edward shoved me softly; I smiled at Shayla, leaning down to kiss her. Gently stroking her lower lip with my tongue, I leaned back, cringing, "Yuck, syrup."

Bella smirked at me, "That is what you get for insulting my cheeks, Hayden Michael."

A low groan slid from my lips, "Is that just going to be my name this summer? Hayden Michael? I swear that I am never Hayden; just Hayden Michael, or Hayden Michael Cullen."

Setting his hand on my shoulder, my brother looked at me, "Well, little brother. If you weren't always in trouble; I am quite sure that you would still be Hayden."

"I resent that remark!"

Laughter was outside of the kitchen again, and I looked up to see my remaining family members standing there, before my father spoke, "No, Hayden, you represent that remark."

* * *

_Hayden's POV_

The women were seated in the family room, discussing wedding plans. I had been feeling small pains lately, and I rubbed at my chest. Edward's eyes were on the back of my head, and I knew that he could tell that something was wrong.

A hand tapped my shoulder, and I turned, expecting to see Edward's topaz eyes, but I was greeted with Emmett's. His arms surrounded my body, and encased me close to him.

"Thank you, Hayden. I know I can be the world's biggest goofball, but know that I am being sincere. You are giving Rosalie something she has always wanted, and I cannot wait to be a father."

Smiling into his shoulder, I felt his grip lessen as I stepped backward, "Anytime, Emmett. I would give anything to see Rose happy, and even if it causes me a little pain; I can't wait to see the end result."

Patting my arm, Emmett walked away with the biggest smile on his face.

Crossing my arms over my chest, I watched Shayla talking to my family. She and Bella fit in perfectly and it amazed me how similar they were. As if she felt my eyes on her, my angel looked up at me, and a grin slid onto my face.

Her eyes widened and I turned to see Edward standing directly behind me, "Can I talk to you, Hayden?"

Nodding, I looked back at Shayla, who blew a kiss, and mouthed, _"I love you."_

Winking, I mouthed back to her, _"Love you too, baby."_

Edward's hand slipped around my shoulders and he glanced at Carlisle, "Do you care if we use your study, dad?"

My father shook his head, signaling that it would be fine if we used his study to have peace and quiet, "No, by all means, go ahead, boys."

Nudging me, Edward grasped my elbow, leading me towards our father's study. Once inside, Edward stood by the door, as I settled myself into the comfortable chair, looking at him with question on my face, "What can I do for you, Edward?"

Stroking his chin in thought, Edward started towards me, before kneeling in front of the chair, his hands braced on the arm rest. My eyes widened wondering if he was going to try and intimidate me, "Hayden, I have a request."

I opened my mouth to speak, but the look on Edward's face stilled my lips, "Please, let me finish."

Sitting in comfortable silence, I waited for my brother to continue, "Hayden, I know that Shayla really wants to be changed, but does she know about the consequences of her change? Does she understand that once she turns, there is no going back, and that she will have to leave everything she knows, behind?"

He paused, but I kept my mouth shut, knowing he was far from finished, "My request is that you wait to change her. Bella is changing after the wedding, as per my promise to her. However, I know the strain from the baby will be hard for you, and that your heightened bloodlust will make it hard for you to control yourself around Shayla."

There was another pause, and I could hear the pain in his voice when he spoke again, "I do not think you should be around Shayla or Bella until the wedding, so that you may concentrate your efforts on the baby."

He continued, his voice washing over me, as realization struck that I would not be able to see my girl for a few weeks, "Rose should be out of her first trimester by then, and then our best bet will be to change Shayla and Bella at the same time. They can use each other as a support system. Even though I think Shayla is too young, and she has not had enough time to think through the consequences, I will support you two."

Edward stood slowly, and looked down at me. Nodding, I stood, before extending my arms to hug my older brother. His arms tightened around me, and a kiss was placed against my forehead, "Thanks, Edward."

"You are very welcome, Hayden. I love you, little brother."

"I love you too, and I suppose you are right. It would be best for Shayla to stay away until the wedding. It will only be a few weeks, and we can talk on the phone."

Tousling my hair, Edward chuckled, "Alright, let's go tell our girls that they can't be here until the wedding. I'll just go to Bella's house more often, and I suppose the phone will be your lifeline."

* * *

_Hayden's POV_

By the time we reached the family room, my chest was hurting, and I gently rubbed it. Glancing around the room, I noticed that Shayla's cheeks were tear-stained and Bella did not look much happier. Turning to Edward, I saw the frown on his face, and we both knew what had happened.

Growling, I looked at Alice in anger, "What the hell! We wanted to tell them, Alice. Why would you take that away from us?"

The small pixie stood, walking towards us, and I glared down at her, "Do you have any idea how hard this is going to be on me? How hard this is going to be on her, without _you _telling her? God Alice, this is the stupidest thing you have ever done."

Walking towards Shayla, I wanted so badly to hug her, but she stepped away from me, "No, Hayden. You need to stay back there. Just, stay there."

Clenching my jaw, I turned, narrowing my eyes at Alice, a hateful glare in my eyes. Shayla's hand touched my shoulder gently, before she turned to walk out of the front door.

Swallowing, I looked down at the floor, sorrow filling my body, and my chest began to burn. It had intensified as Shayla had gotten farther away, and I slid to my knees.

My father's voice filled my ears, as I pushed my face against the hardwood.

"Hayden, take a deep breath and close your eyes, son. Everything will be okay."

"No it won't dad, you saw her face! You were there when she left; you don't understand, I can't do this on my own. I need her here."

"It is not safe here; until we change her, Hayden, and we cannot change her until Rose is out of her first trimester. Calm yourself; it will be over soon."

Grasping my chest, I moaned out as the pain coursed through my body; I needed Shayla there, she was the only one who could comfort me.

My father's eyes flashed as he watched the pain course through my body.

Every time the babies' heart beat, poison would enter it, and my body would take it. I could not give up, their child deserved to live.

* * *

**A/N: See? Short. Sorry you guys, but as I said before, please don't beat me. 6.2 is a good length! No sneak peak either, sorry Charley! **


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do own Hayden, Shayla, Scott, and Sophia though, That makes me feel slightly better. I also do not own a specific song from this chapter! Just letting you know, so you don't come break down my door with the FBI or something

**A/N: So this chapter is dedicated to my big sis, Ishtar14. I'm her Cubby, and she's my big sis! If you have a problem with me, she and the wife have my back, LOL! Also dedicated to IDazzleYou, for her honesty, I know that my wife's story is better then mine, and thanks for your reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 21

"Seaside Heights"

_Hayden's POV_

Alice's hands tugged at the tie around my neck, gently tucking it into the cerulean vest that encased my body. Smoothing the lapels on the tuxedo, she stepped back looking into my eyes.

I had not spoken to Alice since she had told Shayla and Bella about mine and Edward's woes. Bella and Edward were fine; Shayla and I, not so fine.

I had not talked to her since the day of the incident; she would not answer my calls or return them. Small fingers reached up to pluck at my hair, placing the strands where Alice wanted them.

Running her hand over the top of my head, Alice tried to smooth the dark brown, errant locks that seemed to never behave.

Today was the day of Bella and Edward's wedding, and tomorrow, both girls were set to be changed. However, I was uncertain if Shayla would be changing alongside Bella, or if I would be dealing with one newborn; instead of two.

"Hayden, I know you're upset with me, but will you at least be civil today?"

As she plucked a piece of fuzz from my shoulder, I looked down into her topaz eyes. Eyes burning with sorrow, begging for my forgiveness, and I knew that I would eventually have to forgive her regardless of what happened with Shayla.

"Alice, I have been civil, but I suppose I am acting immature, and it is time for me to speak to you. I'm still quite upset, but if Shayla never comes back to me, then we were not meant to be. I hope she is happy wherever she is."

Arms wound around my waist, as Alice hugged me, her head barely reaching my chest. The door opened, and I averted my eyes from the top of Alice's head to see a smiling Edward.

"Glad you two made up. Can we borrow you for pictures? Bella is not out there yet, of course, but we are doing all of the other pictures. Mine and Bella's will be done afterwards."

Unlocking Alice's arms from my waist, I turned following after my older brother, Alice skipping along behind. I knew she wanted everything to be perfect for Bella's day, and everything looked amazing.

We had booked the Kalaloch Lodge in the Olympic National Park, and many guests were invited. I'm not sure if it was Alice's doing, or Edward's but it seemed that everyone that Bella had ever come in contact with would be attending, except for one.

Jacob had never RSVPed, and I knew that Edward had invited him. He wanted to be civil towards Jacob Black for Bella's sake, but I could not understand why.

Gazing around the beautifully decorated room, I smiled softly. There wedding colors were silver, pearl, and cerulean: the bridesmaids were wearing silver halter satin ball gown dresses; and the groomsmen's vests, were cerulean blue.

Bella had wanted the wedding to be on the beach, and the day was overcast, which was good and bad. The photographer would have a hard time; however, we would not have to worry about how our skin would shine in the daylight.

No one, but Alice had seen Bella's dress so that Edward would have no idea what she looked like. From the look on Edward's face, Alice must have been reciting the Arabic alphabet. With a slight eye roll, he allowed a lopsided grin to slide onto his mouth.

Flashes of light invaded my senses as the photographer began snapping pictures. I heard him murmur softly, but with hearing like ours, anything he said could be heard.

"Oh, such a beautiful set of people. Amazing genes, beautiful face structure, oh so lovely. These pictures will be amazing."

I tried my best not to chuckle, and when I felt Alice's prodding finger in my back, I calmed myself, not wanting to ruin Bella's "perfect" day.

The groomsmen consisted of Jasper, Emmett, Seth, and myself. Seth had been a last minute addition; apparently he and Edward were becoming as good of friends as Seth and I were now.

The bridesmaids were Alice, Rosalie, Angela, Esme, and Renee. Bella was still hoping that Shayla would show and be her maid of honor, however I was certain that would not happen. Bella had said if she did not show up, then Alice would stand in as her replacement.

Carlisle was going to be Edward's best man, and I knew that was how it should be. Carlisle had been with Edward as long as he could remember, and the two were extremely close.

I knew that if Edward and Bella got married _again_, that a new best man would be chosen, just as Jasper and Emmett has done in the past.

The photographer moved us out onto the beach front, taking pictures of us there, as well. Once he was finished, we were all banished to the inside of the lodge, so that he could take snapshots of Bella, by herself. Alice was trying extremely hard to keep the identity of the dress a secret.

The reception would also be held at the lodge and was being privately catered. I wondered if Edward was going to partake in the traditional eating of the wedding cake.

Sighing, I leaned against the wall, when I felt my phone buzzing against my hip. I knew that if Alice caught me with my phone, that I would surely die. Looking down at the number, I sighed seeing that it was Sophia.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hayden, Scott and I are outside. Will you meet us out here? We don't know where to go."

"Yeah, Soph, I'll be out in a minute. Just let me tell someone where I'm going, okay?"

"Okay, see you!"

Closing my phone, I walked over towards Alice, and she didn't even turn around. A slight bobbing of her head let me know that she had overheard the conversation.

"Hurry back, Hayden."

Rolling my eyes, I started towards the front entrance and my jaw dropped when I saw her. She was standing next to my two best friends, and I let my gaze fall from her to the floor. I was upset with her, and I didn't want the emotion to register on my face.

Clicking floated through the open corridors as the girls heels clicked across the marble floor.

"Hey, _Hay Hay_!"

Chuckling softly, I felt Sophia's arms around my waist, and I embraced her carefully, not wanting to smudge her make up or wrinkle her dress. Living with Alice for sixteen, almost seventeen years had taught me to hug carefully.

"Soph, people probably think you are mentally disabled, who says 'hey, hey hey?'"

Scott chuckled winding his arm around his girlfriend's waist, softly speaking, as Shayla hung back, her eyes also averted.

"It is Sophia, Hayden. She is a little slow; her dad let her go down the basement stairs in her stroller when she was little, and she was born backwards. Doesn't that explain a lot?"

Sophia slapped Scott's arm, and I smirked, pointing towards the reception area.

"You guys can go in there. No one is allowed to see Isabella because of Edward's special talent; bad luck and all that jazz. Alice should be in there, we will meet you guys in a few minutes."

Scott patted my back, his eyes flickering in Shayla's direction.

"Be nice, man. She's scared out of her mind."

I nodded, and Sophia and Scott started in the direction I had pointed. Walking slowly towards the love of my life, I tipped up her chin, gazing into her eyes.

"Hey."

Her bottom lip was between her teeth, and it looked slightly swollen. Gently pulling her lip from the grip of her teeth, I rubbed over the skin with the pad of my thumb.

"None of that, my only love; I may be upset, but there is no reason for your lip to be swollen like that."

Staring up at me, Shayla's face held a wounded expression, and I sighed, before stepping backward, my thumb falling from her lip. Turning I started towards the reception area, leaving the silent girl waiting in the open hallway.

"Hayden! Wait!"

Stopping, I heard the clicking of her heels as she hurried towards me, my eyes clouded over with emotion. Her small, warm hand grabbed my arm, and tugged gently, begging me to turn and face her.

Pivoting my body, I stared down into her eyes, my face holding an expression of pain.

"Yes, love?"

Sliding her hands up my chest, over my shoulders, and into my hair, Shayla pressed her lips to mine, pushing passion and apology into the kiss. Pressing her against the wall, I moved my lips over hers.

* * *

_Shayla's POV_

God, I missed his lips. The cold feeling of his tongue against mine, and I moaned into his mouth as he had me pinned against the wall.

His hands pressed mine above my head, and his mouth moved to my neck, gently kissing, before he stepped back, his eyes darkening with lust.

"Fuck, I missed you, so much."

His voice was laced with passion, and the huskiness of it washed over my skin, and another moan slid from my lips.

"God, Hayden. Your voice, I missed it, I missed you too."

He swallowed, and I waited for the response that I expected, but it never came.

"Love, I am so sorry that you had to hear from someone other then me. I should have come after you, pinned you to the ground until you listened; made you understand. I don't ever want to hurt you, and I was so afraid that I would."

Stroking his face with my hand, I smiled up at him.

"You, Hayden Michael, are apologizing for something that was not your fault. I overreacted, and I am sorry I did not answer my phone. I'm sorry that I_ left_ you."

"Baby, you didn't--"

Pressing my lips to the hollow of his neck, I smiled against his throat.

"Yes, I did, baby boy. I left you, you did not leave me."

Someone cleared their throat, and I looked up to see Alice gently tapping her wrist, and I smiled when Hayden spoke.

"Alice, you don't have a pulse, so what are you doing?"

Moving my hand to my mouth, I covered my lips before a giggle escaped, as Alice started towards us. Her hand grasped Hayden's ears and I watched as she tugged, moving his head towards her.

"You, Mr. Cullen, need to behave today."

Releasing his ears, she turned to me, and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry I did not let Hayden tell you, Shayla. This is my fault."

Shaking my head, I stepped back from the hug looking into Alice's topaz eyes that looked exactly like the rest of her families.

"I left him, Alice. This is not your fault either. I panicked and I left him."

His arm slid around my waist, pulling me towards him, possessively.

"Can we please stop passing blame, you guys are making my head hurt."

Standing on my tiptoes, I pressed a kiss to his temple, gently darting my tongue out to taste the skin behind his ear. His soft groan made me smile, and he pulled me closer to him.

Alice giggled and began skipping towards the reception area, Hayden and I close behind. His cold hands tickled my waist, and I squirmed as the icy fingers found a slit in my dress, and began stroking the skin there.

Dipping his head down, he nipped at my ear, before speaking softly, his voice dripping with lust and passion.

"God baby, missed your skin, missed your body, can't wait to have all of you."

An involuntary moan slid from my mouth, and I could feel arousal pooling in my stomach. The smirk on his lips did nothing to calm my arousal and I saw Alice turn around, shaking her head.

"You two, behave. Shayla, follow me, we have some work to do."

Hayden's arm tightened around me, and I looked at him, seeing worry in his eyes. Stepping back, I gently stroked his face, hoping to calm him, but that wild look in his eyes was not going to go away, until he could trust me again.

"Alice, could Hayden come, please? He has kept thoughts from Edward before, but I don't think I am ready to let him go yet."

Alice giggled, and shockingly nodded her head.

"Yes, Shayla, take my little brother with you, please. Calm him down, that boy is frantic, and I would not dream of splitting you two up again."

Stroking his knuckles, I looked up into my boy's face, seeing it light up, but the pain of my disappearance was still fresh in his eyes. I had to make it up to him, but did not know how.

As we passed the reception area, we started down a hallway, and I smiled when I saw a glowing Rose, and an overprotective Emmett.

"Hey you two, how's the little one? Have any names picked out yet?"

Rose glanced at Hayden, and I heard the soft rumble of my boyfriend's voice when he spoke.

"Their little girl is doing just fine, Shay. According to Alice, her name is going to be Allison Noelle Cullen, Allie for short, but who knows; they could tempt fate and name her something else?"

Giggling, I smiled at the dopey grin Emmett had on his face, when he spoke.

"We think that Alice might be lying to us, so we are trying to decide if that name will really fit our little girl."

Hayden laughed from beside me, so I gently nudged him with my elbow.

"Don't be a dork, Hayden."

"No one is being a dork, love. I'm just laughing at the look on Emmett's face."

Pushing open Bella's door, I smiled softly when I saw her perched on her chair. She stood, rushing towards me, and in true Bella style, tripped.

Hayden was by her side in seconds, catching her as she started to fall.

"Easy there, Bells."

His eyes raked over her silk clad body. Her dress was pearl and had crystal leaf designs along her neckline, and her hair touched her bare shoulders in loose, wavy locks. The lip gloss was light, as was her make-up, and I couldn't help but smile when I saw Hayden's smirk, before he spoke.

"Wow, you clean up nicely."

* * *

_Hayden's POV_

I stood in line with my brothers, and Seth kept nudging me with his elbow as the women walked down the aisle. Gently shoving him, I grabbed his arm before he could stumble into my father.

I felt Jasper's hand grasp my shoulder, silently warning me to behave. He left his hand on my shoulder as I saw Bella walk gracefully down the aisle, and I winked at Shayla, who giggled softly.

The love that Edward and Bella held for each other was practically filling the entire beach, and I inhaled, the salt from the water invading my nostrils. Tuning out the minister, I held Shayla's gaze, winking at her again, trying to filter my love for her through my eyes.

When Edward began speaking, I moved my eyes away from the love of my life, to listen to my brother's voice.

"Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth; where my life was dark, you have brought light. Isabella Marie Swan, I pledge before this assembled company to be your husband from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives, one life, and let us always honor and respect each other."

Edward slid the ring on Bella's finger and I smiled, looking at the two of them. Bella opened her mouth, and I smiled when I heard her steady voice.

"Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth; where my life was dark, you have brought light. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I pledge before this assembled company to be your wife from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives, one life, and let us always honor and respect each other."

Once the smooth ring was on Edward's finger, the minster smiled.

"I know pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

In true Edward fashion, he lifted Bella's hand to his lips, and gazed into her eyes.

"Isabella, may I kiss you?"

A smiling Bella, blushed softly before nodding, and I grinned at Shayla when I saw that she too was a bit flushed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Edward."

Edward leaned in kissing my new sister-in-law softly, his lips moving against hers. Bella's hands moved to tangle in his hair, and I let out a low wolf whistle. Three sets of hands slammed over my mouth as the newly married couple kissed.

A soft rain began to fall, and Edward pulled back, looking down at Bella's face. His fingers stroked over her soft cheeks, touching the gentle blush that adorned her face. His gaze held nothing but adoration and love for her.

"Just breathe, Isabella."

* * *

_Hayden's POV_

Drinks were passed around as everyone stood inside, congratulating my brother, and my new sister. Shayla's legs were resting in my lap, as she sat next to me, her heels on the floor.

Scott walked up behind me, and placed his hands on my shoulders. He leaned down whispering in my ear, and I tilted my head, looking at Shayla.

"I will be right back, baby girl. Don't move."

_Shayla's POV_

I watched my boy follow his best friend towards the stage, and I bit my lip when I saw Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. Hayden cocked his head to the side, gesturing towards Scott, who was the DJ and he nodded immediately.

I stood up, walking towards the front and I was soon flanked by Bella, Alice, Esme, and Rosalie. The music began to play, and the lights lowered. I heard Hayden's soft tenor break out above the music.

_**Hayden**_

_At first I was afraid,  
I was petrified,  
Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side,  
But then I spent so many nights just thinking how you did me wrong  
And I grew strong  
And I learned how to get along  
And so you're back  
From outer space,  
I just walked in to find you here  
With that sad look upon you're face,  
I should have changed that stupid lock,  
I should have made leave your key,  
If I'd known for just one second  
You'd be back to bother me._

Edward began to sing next, as Hayden stopped, and I saw the smile on Bella's face.

_**Edward**_

_Go on now go,  
Walk out the door,  
Just turn around now,  
Cause you're not welcome anymore,  
Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbyes  
Do you think I'd crumble?  
Do you think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh no not I_

I will survive  
Oh as long as I know how to love  
I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
And I will survive  
I will survive  
Hey Hey!

Emmett's loud voice boomed next, and Rosalie's laughter made me smile.

_**Emmett**__  
_

_It took all the strength I had  
not to fall apart  
kept trying hard to mend  
the pieces of my broken heart  
And I spent oh so many nights  
Just feeling sorry for myself  
I used to cry  
But now I hold my head up high.  
And you'll see me  
Somebody new  
I'm not that chained up little person  
Still in love with you  
And so you felt like dropping in  
And just expect me to be free  
But now I'm saving all my lovin'  
For someone who's lovin' me_

Finally Jasper's soft voice filled our ears, and Alice was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet; as she watched her man sing.

_**Jasper**_

_Go on now go  
Walk out the door  
Just turn around now  
Cause you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye?  
Did you I crumble?  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh no not I_

I will survive  
Oh as long as I know how to love  
I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
I will survive  
I will survive  
Hey hey!

Loud applause filled the open auditorium, and we began to scream for our boys. They looked so adorable up on the stage, and the smile on my face grew as Hayden started towards me. Dipping me backwards, he kissed my lips softly, letting his sweet breath fill my nostrils.

"Two days, gorgeous. Two days until I will fix that arousal I smell radiating from your core. I bet you can't wait, can you? Mmm, Shayla, I know I can't fucking wait."

Stumbling backwards, I settled myself onto the chair, gazing up into Hayden's eyes.

The doors behind us banged open, and Hayden's head snapped up, a low growl escaping his lips.

"What do you want, Black."

Jacob's low chuckled filled the room, and he spoke softly.

"I have an invitation, Cullen. So if you would move, please, I would like to congratulate the bride and the groom."

* * *

**A/N:**** Hope this one was a little longer for your liking. Sorry, it took so friggin long again. I'm waiting for people to come and beat me up, seriously! Review please! DO THE 300 DANCE! WOOT! You guys are so awesome!**

_Sneak Peak:_

"_Jacob, Edward and I are married now, and I don't appreciate your attitude. As a matter of fact, I am sick of it. He is going to change me. My decision is final."_

_Jacob crossed his arms in front of his broad chest, and I stood behind Edward, my eyes narrowed, arm wrapped around Shayla's waist, holding her close to me._

_Seth stood on Shayla's other side, silently battling with his sister, and I saw him flinch, flickering his eyes away from Leah, when Jacob spoke again._

"_She's right, Seth. Would your father really want you around a bunch of vampires?"_


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...mmk?

**Okay, okay. I really am sorry this time, and I do have no excuse this week since I'm on vacation from work, but please don't kill me!**

**This chapter is….interesting? And the next one should have the lemon. SHOULD is said very strongly, but I am not promising. So if you don't like lemons, I am quite sorry…**

**Or you guys who want them should tell me you want them?**

**HERE WE GO!**

Chapter 22

"All For Love"

Gazing down into Shayla's eyes, I could see the passion and arousal that was building. A loud bang pulled me from my girlfriend's gorgeous eyes.

Jacob _fucking_ Black was standing with his arm hooked around Leah Clearwater's waist, and I couldn't' help but growl.

"What do you want, Black?"

The mangy mutt had the gull to chuckle as he gazed around the room, his eyes falling on Bella and Edward.

"I have an invitation, Cullen. So if you would move, please, I would like to congratulate the bride and the groom.

Bella crossed her arms, after walking away from Edward, whose face was terse. Moving towards Edward, I gently tugged Shayla with me, standing behind my older brother, and his wife.

When she turned to move to a secluded area of the reception hall, my family followed, along with Seth, Jacob, Leah, and Shayla.

"Jacob, Edward and I are married now, and I don't appreciate your attitude. As a matter of fact, I am sick of it. He is going to change me. My decision is final."

Jacob crossed his arms in front of his broad chest, as I stood behind Edward, my eyes narrowed, arm wrapped around Shayla's waist, holding her close to me.

Seth stood on Shayla's other side, silently battling with his sister, and I saw him flinch, flickering his eyes away from Leah, when Jacob spoke again.

"She's right, Seth. Would your father really want you around a bunch of vampires?"

Growling loudly, Seth turned his face towards Jacob, and I could hear the pain in his voice when he spoke.

"That is not what she meant, Jacob, and how dare you talk about my father! He would be so disappointed that Leah ended up with you; he is proud of me. He wanted the pack to become friends with the Cullens, but everyone was too stubborn to listen to him. My father died fighting for what he believed it. What has your father done, Black, and Leah, how could you defy dad's last wishes?"

I watched as Leah's head dropped, and Shayla bit back a gasp, as she turned her head into my chest. Leaning down, I pressed a kiss to her soft hair, inhaling the scent of coconuts.

I had forgotten that she had known Seth's parents, so the reminder of the Mr. Clearwater's death was painful for her as well.

Gently rubbing her back, I felt the wet through my shirt. Leaning towards her ear I whispered softly, even though everyone in the room would probably be able to hear anyway.

"Do you need to go outside with me, love?"

Nodding, she stepped back, and I wiped the tears from her cheeks. I glanced at Seth, who nodded tersely, gesturing that he would let me know if he needed my assistance.

Encasing Shayla's soft, warm hand in mine, I pulled her towards the reception hall, and out towards the water, where the wedding had been. Sitting down on the sand, I slid my jacket from my shoulders, and slipped it around her body.

With her head resting against my chest, we watched the waves rise and fall, my hands gently rubbing her arms through the suit jacket.

"Are you alright, sweet girl?"

Tipping her chin to face me, she smiled, and I leaned down pressing my lips to hers.

"Yes, baby boy. I'm fine, I just keep thinking about Seth's dad. He was the one who helped me when I was hurt, or was always there for me when I needed to talk. He was the one I brought my first boyfriend too, and I wish he could have met you."

Brushing my cold lips against her cheek, I smiled into the warm skin.

"I wish I could have met him too, love."

The grains of sand shifted, and I turned my head to see a sullen looking Seth walking towards us, his hands deep in his suit pants. Shayla slipped from my grip and started towards her best friend, gently hugging him. I smiled when she kissed his cheek, and he returned the hug.

When Seth spoke again, his voice was rough, eyes averted.

"I have two choices. Either move with your family, Hayden, or stay here with the pack. I don't want to leave you guys, but I don't know if I can leave my mother and my sister behind."

Digging the heels of my hands into the sand, I watched as Shayla grabbed Seth's hand and pulled him towards the water side. Smiling, Seth sat down, tracing patterns in the sand. We watched as his eyes glazed over and he began speaking.

"My dad loved the water. Any place that had an ocean, a lake, pond or a stream, he wanted to be there. He used to take me anywhere that had water when I was little, and I was the closest to him. Leah and my mom have a bond, but nothing like I had with my dad. When he died, I was crushed because my mom wouldn't let me send him off the way he would have wanted."

Seth paused, and Shayla wrapped her arm around him, urging him to continue.

"He wanted to have his ashes scattered in the ocean, but my mom said no. I can't help but think that I failed him, and if I leave you guys, I feel as though I am failing again."

Shayla was about to speak, but I held my hand up, sensing that he had something else to say, even though his sentence sounded like it had ended. Shayla began to play with Seth's hair, and I couldn't help but smile, when she played with the newly trimmed hair.

"I think that…" He paused again, and Shayla smiled at him, urging him to continue, "That I may just go with your family, Hayden. I want to help look after Shayla."

Seth tugged at his hair, and he groaned, "I don't know what I want to do. I wish this was easier."

Moving closer to Seth, I gently nudged his shoulder with mine. He turned in my direction and cocked his head to the side.

"What if you stayed here some of the time, and then came to visit us some of the time. That way you are respecting your father's wishes to try and help unify vampires and werewolves, but you can still be there for your mother."

Shayla smiled at me, and I winked, knowing that this was the most obvious solution, but when you are a flustered teenage werewolf, your mind might not work as well.

"I suppose that could work. Yes, that would work, thanks Hayden!"

I watched as Seth scrambled to his feet and started back inside, and suddenly my lap was full of my girlfriend. Her hands pushed on my shoulders, lowering me into the sand. Tracing my jaw line with her finger, she gazed into my eyes.

"Yes, thank _you_, Hayden."

Smiling up at her, my eyes held a questioning stare.

"What are you thanking me for, Ms. Crowley?"

Flipping her body, I heard a soft giggle, as she moved her pointer finger up to gently tap her chin.

"Thank you for the kiss you are about to give me."

"And what kind of kiss would that be, my love?"

"A toe tingling, heart fluttering, irresistibly wet, kiss."

Grinning, I pushed my lips towards hers, hovering above her mouth, letting my breath fill her nostrils.

"Your wish is my command."

Dipping my lips to hers, I closed my eyes, and her hand reached up to trace my face, as we kissed. My tongue traced her lower lip, and I gently nipped at the soft skin there.

Shayla's hands moved to grip my hair, as I breathed in her scent, and her lips opened to mine when she moaned softly. Letting my tongue slide past her lips, I gently began to trace the contours of her mouth.

Pulling back, I breathed gently against her cheek as her breath came out in pants, my lips moving along the contours of her jaw, neck, and exposed shoulder.

After gently, nibbling on her ear lobe, I pushed myself out of the sand, smiling down at her.

Eyes closed, cheeks flushed she lay in the warm sand, panting softly. Slipping my hands underneath her body, I pulled her from the sand.

"Come, my love, before someone decides to look for us."

* * *

_Hayden's POV_

Shayla's curls were pressed up against my window as we drove to my house, the house that she would soon belong too as well.

She had told her parents that she was going to a private boarding school in Alaska, and Carlisle had even vouched for her. Her reason for leaving: supposedly this school in Alaska has a good program if you wanted to become a doctor.

We were changing Bella and Shayla today, and I was nervous. Today had been devoted to packing up Shayla'a belongings and transporting them from her house to mine. Her hardest goodbye had been with Tyler; who had always been there for her.

I could smell her tears as my tires crunched on the driveway, and I let my car roll into the garage. Bringing her hands to my lips, I gently kissed her fingers.

"Welcome home, love."

Smiling at me, she hurriedly wiped the tears from her cheeks, and I leaned forward, kissing her tear-stained cheeks. Edward would be changing Bella, and my father would be changing Shayla.

Originally, I had asked Edward to change Shayla, however he would be changing Bella, and we did not want to chance it.

Walking over to her door, I gestured for her to go inside, and when she protested, I pushed her against the car door, my lips close to her ear.

"Go inside, love. I will put your clothing in my room, you need your rest. Please just relax."

Her breathing had quickened when she was up against my Lexus, but she nodded, stumbling towards the inside of the house.

Chuckling softly, I grabbed the boxes from my car. Someone tapped my shoulder, and I turned to see my brothers. Emmett smiled grabbing a few boxes.

"Don't try to do everything by yourself, Hayden, you're not Superman."

"Close enough."

Edward chuckled softly, patting my back with the newly ring clad finger and I smiled at him.

"So how was Bella's last human experience?"

If vampires could blush, it would have happened, but Edward quickly covered his embarrassment with a smug smirk.

"Well, I'm sure you will find out soon enough, little brother."

Jasper and Emmett snorted, and I looked up at the two of them for an answer, one that Jasper seemed willing to give.

"Well, Hayden, the new Mrs. Cullen is still asleep if that answers your question."

Wrinkling my nose, my brothers began laughing loudly.

Once the car was empty, and all of the boxes were in our room, I began packing my things. My door was pushed open, revealing two very sleepy looking girls.

We had decided it was best to change them upon reaching Alaska, but the packing was to be done before we left. Everyone going to be there when the girls were changed; however, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice would be returning for the boxes.

"Hayden, Esme said we are leaving in a few minutes. Are you done packing?"

Smiling at Bella's sleepy voice, I nodded as the girls made their way to my bare bed, lying down on it.

"Yes, I just have to tape this box, and we will be done. Why so sleepy, you two?"

Shayla sat up, giggling softly, "Well, we all know why, the new Mrs. Edward Cullen is sleepy, but I'm tired from the stress of today."

Bella nodded, and I finished taping the last box, "Well, let's go, girlies. Don't want my mom coming up here with a wooden spoon."

Walking towards the bed, I stood, letting Shayla climb onto my back, her arms secured tightly around my neck. Speaking softly, I called for Edward, who was quickly at my door, and he looked at his sleepy wife.

"Come on, love. Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

_Shayla's POV_

Esme has sent me to wake Bella up, while the boys unloaded the car, and settled my clothing in Hayden's room. Gently knocking on Edward's door, I heard a sleepy voice call out to me.

I was tired as well, having been away from Hayden the past couple weeks, I had not been getting much sleep. I missed his arms, and how safe I felt in them.

Twisting the door knob, I pushed on the wooden door, and smiled at the tired looking Bella.

"Hey there, Bells, how was last night?"

She giggled softly, and patted Edward's side of the bed. Settling myself next to her, I turned on my side so that we could talk.

I noticed that she had put some clothing on after her night with Edward, or maybe he had dressed her before he left to help Hayden unload the car.

"Shayla, amazing doesn't even describe it. Edward was so caring, and loving. It was…Mmmm."

Smiling, I moved a piece of hair from Bella's face and she propped herself up on her elbow.

"So you enjoyed yourself then?"

"Hell yes!"

Laughter filled the room, as Bella and I lay on the silk sheets, rolling around as our giggles consumed us. I half expected one of the boys to come knocking but nothing happened.

Letting out a content sigh, Bella moved to lay on her back staring at the ceiling.

"Can you believe that this time tomorrow, we will be part of this family, in everyway possible?"

I sighed, looking down at my ring finger. I knew that Hayden and I were very young, but we knew that our marriage was inevitable. Bella must have noticed how discontent I looked because she wrapped her arm around me.

"You will still be fully in this family, even if you and Hayden aren't married, Shay. You are my sister, and if Hayden doesn't propose soon, I will kick his ass."

"I don't want to force him into anything, Bella. Do you think he is afraid to marry me?"

Bella bit her lip, and I hoped her experiences with Edward might shed some light on the situation.

"Well, I'm not sure that he is afraid to marry you, I think that he is afraid of what you will think of yourself once you are changed. That is Edward's biggest worry. He thinks that by changing me, he will be taking me away from many things; however he doesn't realize what he is giving me. He's giving me a sense of security, someone to spend eternity with, someone who loves me immensely, and someone who is an all around great guy."

Nodding, I looked at my new sister, smiling softly, "I'm glad that we are doing this together, Bells."

Reaching her hand over, she grasped mine gently, "Me too. Now let's go see our boys."

* * *

_Hayden's POV_

It was over. My dad had changed Shayla and now it was my job to help keep the pain from being too strong. Sitting against the wall, I willed the two girls to rest, and I hoped that maybe their transformation would take as long as mine did, but I knew better.

I was absorbing all of their pain; however, it was not affecting me as badly as I thought it would. Jasper, Alice, and Emmett had started transporting our boxes into the new home, and would soon be returning with the cars.

I allowed my mind to drift as I sat silently in the room.

Edward and Carlisle had done quite nicely, I knew Edward had been nervous about changing Bella, but everything had gone as planned, and now both girls were unbreakable.

Shayla and Bella were progressing well, if not a little faster then the norm. Both girls seemed to be in minimal pain, and the pain I felt was small.

There was something hiding in the bottom of one of my boxes that I was anxious to remove. I couldn't wait to see Shayla's face when I gave it to her. I knew she would love it.

* * *

**Hey all, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will probably have flashbacks of the change in later chapters, but I want to plan those out a little better before I include them.**

**They are in Alaska now, but Shayla, Bella, Edward, (who wasn't in the room, but is around) and Hayden are at an offsite location while the girls recuperate from their change.**

**Sorry about the delay. Hopefully I will have the next one up A LOT sooner. I went over a little as per my normal standard of a week. Total Eclipse of the Heart was updated too, and I updated Fall For You recently.**

**PM me if you have any questions or concerns, and please review.**

**Also, my sis (Ishtar14), and I started a C2, called Eclectic Twilight. You can either PM me or her, and we will check out your stories! Just let us now, we'd be happy to look at them.**

**And remember: Nobody notices what I do, until I don't do it.**

_Sneak Peak:_

_Turning slowly, I smiled, my eyes meeting her topaz ones, "Hey beautiful." _

_Shayla gently pushed me backwards towards the bed, and I raised my eyebrow, watching her. _

_Fingers trailed down the front of my shirt, hands pressing against my chest. The back of my legs hit the bed, and I stared down at my angel._

"_You, Hayden, promised me something when I changed, and I expect to get it. Right. Now."_

_Her hands began to slowly unbutton my shirt, as she leaned forward, her mouth following the buttons, kissing each inch of skin that was exposed. _

_Pulling my shirt open, Shayla smiled, "All mine." _


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, however I am supposed to go supervise a date between my wife and Edward Cullen. Anyone would like to accompany me to make her jealous please tell me in a review.

**Alright ladies and gentlemen (cough, cough) this chapter does contain a LEMON! God this is nerve racking considering the Queen of Lemons is my wife; hopefully I can live up to the standards of her "lemony kingdom." Please let me know what you think.**

**On a side note, hehe, someone asked for DTE (Dirty Talking Edward, for those of you just joining us,) in this story, which made me laugh. I think it would be awkward if Edward walked in when Hayden and Shayla are doing the deed and started talking dirty, however making we can do some Dirty Talking Hayden? I dunno?**

**Anywho, please REVIEW? Or my posse will attack… Not really, my wife won't let me have a posse….Pouts**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Chapter 23

"Once in a Lifetime"

_Hayden's POV_

It had not taken as long as normal for the two girls to complete their change, but it still took a couple days. I stood in the doorway of our new home, gazing out into the terrain of Alaska. If I hated anything more then rain, it was snow.

However my last move had not been as bad as I had thought it would be. I had met the girl of my dreams, and she was now a vampire, just like me.

Carlisle, Edward, and Emmett had taken the girls out hunting this morning, and I was keeping an eye on Rosalie and her swollen stomach.

Scratching the back of my neck, I shut the door, and turned to see my mother standing there, arms crossed over her chest.

"Have you finished setting up your room yet, Hayden?"

Scuffing my toe across our marble floors, I shook my head, averting my eyes.

"Oh, Hayden. Stop pouting, you look like your past self when your father or I scolded you."

"Should I go finish then, mom?"

"Yes, I believe that would be best, that way everything is set up for when Shayla returns from hunting."

The two girls had woken up extremely thirsty, but I had not been willing to go hunting, yet. I would need to soon, but it was my least favorite part of being a vampire because I had not lost any of my human memories.

Walking towards the spiral staircase, I clipped my shoes against each step, delaying the decorating of our room. Decorating was not my forte, but upon reaching our room, I noticed a certain pixie waiting for me.

"Hey, Alice, what are you doing here?"

She smiled, skipping over towards me, her eyes aglow, "Did you honestly think that I was going to let you decorate this room by yourself? I don't think so, Hayden Cullen. Plus I have some questions for you."

Peeling the tape off of the cardboard I nodded my head, gesturing for her to continue, "Shoot."

"When are you planning on using that ring I saw you buying, mister? I don't see a proposal yet, so I know you haven't thought about a date of any sort."

Rubbing at my neck, I rolled my neck, stretching the muscles, a nervous habit that I had acquired at a young age.

"Umm… I'm not going to ask her until I'm sure she likes being what she is now."

Alice rolled her eyes at me, moving to crouch down next to me, "You know, Hayden. The day you thought about possibly marrying her, I saw your child and your potential destiny, so we all know it will happen eventually. Just ask her, I am sure she will say yes. Have I ever been wrong before?"

"Yes."

Throwing her hands up in the air, Alice moved to help me unpack the rest of my belongings.

I noticed the new bed I had looked more sturdy then the last, and Alice's eyes followed my gaze.

"After your little fiasco at the wedding, I thought that maybe you would get some use out of a bigger, stronger bed, little brother."

Rubbing at my eyes, I tried to get rid of the mental picture that was burning into my brain.

"Alice, people would think that you were a voyeur the way you peer into others sex lives."

Squealing, she jumped up and began pushing clothing into my dressers at vampire speed.

Covering my ears, I thumped my head against the dresser, groaning out loud. I had just told her of my plans with Shayla, and she seemed extremely happy that her little brother would no longer be a virgin.

"Can I just ask why you are so excited about mine and Shayla's sex life?"

Leaning down by me, Alice whispered softly, "Because, dear boy, when you get some, I get some."

If I were human, my gag reflexes would have gone insane. Groaning, I threw my hands up in the air, "Alice! Keep what you and Jasper do to each other in the bedroom, _in the bedroom!"_

I sensed that she was about to say something else, so I pressed the palm of my hand to her lips, "La la la, I'm not listening!"

* * *

Alice had left my room, leaving me to silently put the sheets on our bed. She had picked them out, and I was grateful, knowing that my old Henley sheets did not scream romance.

Leaning over the bed, I adjusted the black silk fitted sheet to the mattress, gently smoothing the material with my hand, when I felt arms slide around my waist.

Turning slowly, I smiled, my eyes meeting her topaz ones, "Hey beautiful."

Shayla gently pushed me backwards towards the bed, and I raised my eyebrow, watching her.

Fingers trailed down the front of my shirt, hands pressing against my chest. The back of my legs hit the bed, and I stared down at my angel.

"You, Hayden, promised me something when I changed, and I expect to get it. Right. Now."

Her hands began to slowly unbutton my shirt, as she leaned forward, her mouth following the buttons, kissing each inch of skin that was exposed.

Pulling my shirt open, Shayla smiled, "All mine."

My head tipped back, and a loud moan escaped my lips, and Shayla covered my mouth with her hand, after dropping my shirt to the floor.

"Quiet baby boy, your door is still open."

Stepping backwards, she shut the door, and locked it, her topaz eyes burning with desire. She had just gone hunting, but her eyes were darkening with something else, lust.

From where she was standing, she slid her hands down her sides to the hem of her shirt.

Licking my lips, I watched as she lifted her shirt, and I couldn't help but groan as she exposed her newly pale skin to me, her perfectly sculpted body begging to be touched.

Moving towards her, I skated my fingers down her stomach, kissing her neck gently.

Her hands gripped my back, nails digging into me. Hissing, I gently nipped at her neck, my lips sliding down to her shoulder. As her nails dug into me, she drug her fingers around to the front of my body, scraping along my abs.

"Fuck, Shay."

Giggling her hands moved to the clasp of my jeans, her fingers making quick work of the button. Hands tugged the material down my legs, and my jeans were gone, leaving me standing in my boxers, gazing down at my girl.

My hands moved up her sides and I gently cupped her breasts through the material of her bra, and I smirked when she moaned as loud as I had before.

"Baby, in a house full of vampires you have to be quiet."

My tone was teasing, but her hands slipped into my boxers, grasping my erection with her hand.

"You were saying, Mr. Cullen?"

Shayla began gently stroking me, and started backing me towards the bed. Removing her hand from my boxers, she pulled the offending material from my body, pushing me onto our bed.

"Mmm… Hayden, I could eat you alive."

I watched as Shayla shimmied out of her pants leaving her clad in a blue underwear. Her right hand gently moved her bra strap from her left shoulder, her left hand doing the same to her right shoulder.

Reaching behind her body, I heard her unclasp the material, and took a deep breath as her gorgeous breasts were exposed to the air. Hooking her hands in the material of her thong, she gently slid the blue material down her legs.

Moving towards the bed she crawled on top of me, pressing her lips to mine. Flipping her lithe body, I moved my lips down across her collar bone, taking in her scent, as I traced patterns on her skin.

Soft moans filtered through our room, and her legs wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer, as I gently kissed her breasts, my tongue darting out to lave at her nipple. Her hands gripped my hair, pulling my mouth onto her breast holding my head there.

Gently prying her fingers from my hair, I continued my path down her stomach, and inhaled sharply upon reaching my goal.

"Fuck baby girl. You smell so amazing, can't wait to taste you."

Her hips bucked sharply at my words, and I smiled gently nudging her clit with my nose, my hands moving to grip her hips, holding her to the bed. My tongue darted out to taste her, and she cried out, her hands moving to hold my head in place, wanting me deeper.

Blowing softly, I slipped my tongue in out and, and moved one of my hands to gently massage her clit. Her hips began moving involuntarily and sharp moans cycled through our room, as she thrust.

"Hayden, baby. I need too, please let me!"

One last nip was all it took, and I smiled when she exploded in my mouth. My tongue moved to clean her up, and my body slid back up hers, my full erection poking against her stomach.

"Are you ready, love?"

Shayla nodded quickly, and I slipped myself inside of her wet heat. I watched as her eyes rolled back in her head, as each of my thrusts moved me deeper inside of her. Moving my lips to her ear, I began whispering softly.

"Come on baby, god you feel so tight around me. Do you like this? God, I know I do. Love your wet heat around me."

Her head tipped back, exposing the hollow of her throat to me, and I gently nipped at her neck, sucking softly.

"Hayden, please, deeper! God it feels so good, I'm so close."

Her legs hooked around my waist, and I reached down, pushing on her clit knowing how close she was. Thrusting quickly, I groaned out when I released inside of her wet heat, and she cried out as I emptied myself inside of her.

Muscles milked me as she too reached her completion, and I collapsed, rolling so that she could nestle her head on my chest. Soft, wet kisses covered my chest as she rested her head against my body.

"Thank you, Hayden."

Kissing her hair, I smiled against her curls, "No, Shayla. Thank you."

My mind went to that ring that was nestled in my dresser drawer, as she lay on my chest, daydreaming. When would be the right time to propose? Would now be the right time?

Loud knocking sounded against my door, so I gently moved Shayla onto the bed, and she smiled up at me, as I leaned down grabbing the top sheet. Draping it over her naked body, I leaned down kissing her lips.

"Be back soon, my love."

Grabbing my boxers and jeans, I hurriedly slid them up my legs, and walked to the door. Alice stood outside, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, and I was quickly pulled out into the hallway.

"You did it! My little brother is no longer a virgin."

Groaning, I slid down the wall, cradling my head in my hands, "Is that what you came up to tell me?"

Shaking her head, she settled herself next to me, "Nope, I came up here to tell you two things: number one, you will propose to Shayla before the day is out, and the way you do it is extremely adorable."

I was grinning like an idiot, and I nodded my head, gesturing for Alice to continue, but the look on her face was not so ecstatic this time, "Number two, Tanya and her clan will be visiting today, and the Volturi will be visiting tomorrow. They want to see the progression of the baby, and whether or not you and Edward met their demands."

My head jerked back and hit the wall, effectively chipping the paint, and my mother's voice called up the stairs, "Hayden! You will fix any damage you and Shayla create, young man!"

Alice giggled, before jumping up, "No worries little brother! I'll tell Esme that chip was my fault, now go propose to your girl!"

Standing, I rolled my eyes as Alice hurried down the stairs, calling out to Esme, and I stood, walking back into our room. Digging into my drawer, I pulled out the velvet box when arms wrapped around my body.

I turned to see her dressed in my button down shirt, and her discarded thong from before, "What are you doing, love. Come back to bed."

Shaking my head, I stood slowly and pushed her onto the silk clad mattress, kneeling in front of her. My hands were shaking slightly, and I bit my lip, but the words came to me when I gazed up into her eyes.

"I used to be afraid of falling in love, of giving my heart away. How could I trust a woman to love me, to give to me all that I wanted to give to her? Shayla Elizabeth Crowley, when I met you, I realized how much we could share together. Will you marry me?

* * *

**Evil Cliffie! Ah ha ha ha! That laugh kind of looks slow, and such. Hey guys, you should be shocked that I'm putting this out already. Do I get a round of applause? Thank you, thank you!**

**Please let me know what you think of the lemon, and if you want me to use the "dirty words" rather then member, and such! LOL. Okay, it's really not that funny, I'm just a little hyper because I haven't eaten yet today.**

**So I have decided that anyone who reviews should get my phone number. However, after a long talk with my wife, she changed my number and now I don't know what it is…UGH!**

**Anywho, thoughts would be lovely!**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but maybe, just maybe we could bribe someone into letting us claim ownership for a night.

**Ah! Okay, so I realized that I officially sucked at updating this time. So I really have no way to apologize but to give you this chapter, and work on another one this weekend. So ya… Hopefully you all enjoy this, and don't try to murder me. If you did, there would be no more of this story…So…ya?**

Visitors

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

_HPOV_

Her hands were in front of her mouth as she gazed at me in silence. Shayla had not been expecting the proposal tonight, but I had anticipated that once she was changed, and in control; that it would be the perfect time.

Nimble fingers fell away from her face, and her hands began to shake. Leaning forward in concern, I tentatively brushed my lips against her forehead, smiling against the skin there.

Pushing her bangs out of her eyes, I smiled, "So, what's your answer, Shayla Crowely?"

Before I had time to react, I was pinned against the bed, my girlfriend hovering over me. My white shirt was partially unbuttoned and barely clinging to her skin, and I inhaled deeply, gazing from her topaz eyes down to her exposed breasts.

Strong fingers grasped my chin, as my chest began to heave as I stared down my shirt at my beautiful girlfriend. A sweet kiss was pressed to my lips, and my tongue slid into her mouth, and a slow, sensual dance ensued.

As she pulled back, our lips made a slick sound when they parted, "Yes, Hayden, my answer is yes."

From her perched position on top of me, I slid the ring onto her finger, dipping my lips to kiss the metal. Once the metal was in place, her hand brushed back my shaggy hair from my forehead, "Hayden?"

Licking my lips in anticipation, I gestured for her to continue with a nod of my head, "After you get dressed, you need a hair cut."

Trying not to groan, I kept my eyes firmly shut so that she would not notice my agitated state. I tried to slide underneath her hovering body, but her hand grabbed my boxers, "Where are you going, Hayden?"

Pursing my lips, I glanced up at her, and slid my hand down to remove her fingers from my boxers, "I'm getting dressed."

Her musical laughter fluttered into my ears, and tantalizing hands slid my boxers down my legs, revealing my naked body to her. Pressing her lips to my ear, she blew against the shell, "You're not going anywhere until I'm done with you."

Shayla's lips were on my stomach when knuckles rapped against my door. Her tongue darted out to taste my skin, before she slid off of me, and walked towards the door. Poking her head out, I heard squeals from both sides of the doorframe.

"Alice told us he asked you! Let me see!"

Groaning, I reached down to snatch my boxers off the floor, before the door flew open, and Bella saw more of her brother-in-law then she ever wanted. Sliding the fabric up my legs, I dug through my drawers to pull on a new shirt, since my other one had been confiscated.

The door swung open, and Bella rushed in, gushing over the ring that fit perfectly over Shayla's finger. Shayla would be mine for eternity, and I couldn't be happier. Tugging the comforter over the bed, I moved my hands to fix the slightly astray sheets.

Fingering the headboard, I made sure that the bed had withstood our test, and everything seemed to be intact. Turning towards the two girls, I sat back on my bed, resting against the headboard, as they chatted about their change, and "the sex."

Bella was gushing about how "amazing" Edward was, and the thought of the two engaged in such acts made me want to puke. Although after what we had just done, I couldn't make any comments about Edward and Bella's sex lives.

Rubbing the tips of my fingers over my eyes, I lay on our bed, until I felt Shayla curl up close to me, and Bella moved in next to her. Before she lay down next to my fiancée, she looked at the two of us, "You guys had sex, under, right?"

Lifting the arm that I had draped over my eyes only moments before, I slid it around Shayla's shoulders, "Yes, Bella, we had sex under the covers. We haven't done anything kinky, yet."

Shayla giggled before moving to snuggle into my side, when a squeak came from Bella's lips, "Oops. I forgot there was a reason I came up here. Alice said that Denali's will be here soon, so you two should probably get dressed and come downstairs."

Pushing herself away from our bed, Bella moved towards the door to our bedroom. As she walked out of the open door, she turned to wink at the two of us, "Behave."

Turning on my side, I gazed down at my beautiful fiancée, "So, I think that shirt looks better on you, than it does on me. What do you think?"

Giggling, Shayla kissed my chest through my shirt, rolling away from me. As she stood on the floor of our bedroom, I watched as she unbuttoned it. Dropping the white fabric from her shoulders, she leaned forward to shimmy out of her thong, and my breath caught in my throat.

Swallowing, I watched as she turned towards me, crawling across the bed. Pressing her naked body against my clothed one, she sat herself on my lower half, her nails scraping down my shirt clad chest.

Leaning forward, Shayla pressed a chaste kiss to my lips, before smiling against my mouth, "How about a shower, baby boy?"

Growling, I flipped her body so she was underneath me, and my mouth nipped at the sensitive skin on her neck, "A shower sounds wonderful, baby."

My door was pushed open, and I was glad that Shayla's body was shielded underneath me. Alice's laughter filtered into my room, and I groaned, "You two have no time for a shower. Get dressed and get your butts downstairs. You have five minutes."

As she turned to skip from my room, I chucked a pillow at the back of her head. A muffled_ thump_ sounded throughout the room as the pillow came in contact with the door, "Stupid vampire speed."

I felt air on my neck, and I looked down to see Shayla blowing against my skin, "Get off me and get dressed, baby boy, and that is the only time I will ever say that. Now go before I change my mind!"

* * *

Rolling the sleeves of my shirt up my arms, I wrapped my arms around Shayla's waist. I couldn't help but be ecstatic at the prospect of her flat stomach swelling while she was carrying my child.

Nuzzling her neck, I kissed the skin there, drawing a giggle from her lips, "If you keep doing that, Hayden Cullen, you will be in trouble. Now move it mister!"

Stepping back and mock saluting, I chuckled, "Yes ma'am!"

I felt a wave of worry wash over my shoulders as we walked toward the grand staircase. I could feel the Denali's presence, and I knew that with that, there would be problems. Kate had always been nice to me, if not a little forward about her feelings.

However, she was not nearly as bad Tanya was towards Edward. I hoped both Shayla and Bella would be able to control any anger that they may have towards the woman of the Denali coven. These relationships existed before Edward or myself knew of Bella and Shayla.

Wrapping my arm around Shayla's waist, I lead her into the living room, and smiled at Tanya, Kate and Irina. I knew that Irina still had hard feelings over the death of her mate; I had been briefed after it happened.

Kate smiled at me, before walking forward to wrap me in an embrace, "Well look who's all grown up.

Smirking, I stepped back and winked at her, "Yes, well, we all can't be as old as you."

Her hand reached up to stroke the skin on my face, but I stepped back grabbing Shayla's hand and pulling her forward, "This is my fiancée, Shayla, Shay, this is Kate."

Gesturing towards the rest of the Denali coven, I introduced my soon to be wife, to Tanya, and finally Irina.

Shayla smiled, and shook hands with each of them, "It's nice to meet all three of you. The Cullen's speak so highly of you all."

Kate smiled again, and I'd known she had been holding back something when she hugged Shayla.

Swallowing, my eyes met hers, and I narrowed them, trying to look menacing. Kate was a good friend, but my heart belonged to Shayla.

Slipping my arm around Shayla's waist, I stepped back, walking towards the couch. As I sat, I pulled my girl into my lap, and her arms interlocked around my neck. Dipping my head down, I moved my lips against hers.

Emmett's catcall broke through our kiss, and I couldn't help the rude gesture that my hand made. As soon as my middle finger was up, the kiss ended, and Shayla was off my lap. Esme had me by the hand and was pulling me towards the kitchen, by my middle finger.

The laughter of my family did nothing to soften the scolding that I was about to receive from my mother.

Her hands were not so gentle when she unceremoniously sat me down in a chair, and knelt in front of me, "You will stay in this chair until you can tell me why it is rude to use obscene hand gestures in front of our guests. Do you understand me, young man?"

Standing, she turned back towards the living room, and I couldn't help the retort as it flew from my lips, "Mom, I'm not four anymore. Time out is not going to work."

Bracing herself against the door frame, she spun on her heel, and glared down at me, "Well, I could still take you over my knee? Would you prefer that, Hayden Michael?"

Shaking my head, I averted my eyes to the floor as my mother walked back out into the living room. Emmett's laughter was still ringing in my ears, as I glared at the floor. How was it far that he could laugh at me, and I got punished for retaliation?

As these thoughts cycled through my head, I looked up to see a bashful looking Emmett being pulled into the kitchen, and sat down beside me. Esme crossed her arms, before shaking her head and walking away.

Emmett winced as he too averted his eyes to the floor, and we both sat in silence listening to the conversation that was taking place in the living room. If we moved in an inch, we would have to deal with Esme's wrath, and that was never fun.

_SPOV_

I tried not to giggle as Esme pulled Emmett from the room by his ear. It was interesting to me how such a big vampire was so easily frightened by her. Obviously there was a side to her that I had never seen.

I had settled myself back on the cushions, when Hayden had been taken into the kitchen. I was not going to go comfort him because he deserved to be taken away.

Rude hand gestures with guests present was not his normal reaction to Emmett's teasing. So there had to be something I was missing.

Edward and Bella settled themselves next to me on the couch, and I could tell that Edward had been rifling through my thoughts, "Yes, there is something more to that hand gesture, Shay. You have to understand that what happened was pre-you, so don't hold a grudge against Hayden or Kate."

Nodding, I gestured for Edward to lean closer to me, and I could tell he was trying his hardest not to be overheard, "Kate has had a bit of a crush on Hayden since he matured enough to be thought of in such a way. Our family actually thought that once Hayden changed, that he and Kate would become mates, but he found you."

He paused, before speaking again, "So please, don't be surprised if you notice Hayden is a little more aggressive about showing his emotions towards you. He just wants Kate to know that he is no longer on the market."

Brushing my hair out of my eyes, I answered his unasked question through my thoughts, not sure that I could whisper as low as he did. _So you are saying that Hayden is going to be extremely possessive?_

Edward nodded and smiled, "But don't worry, Shayla. I'm sure you will enjoy his _possessive tendencies_."

Raising an eyebrow, I flicked Edward's ear, and watched him wince. Giggling, I jumped up from the couch, and started towards the kitchen, "Esme? Is it okay if I let my boy out of jail?"

Carlisle chuckled and Esme nodded, "Go ahead, darling. But beware; he is quite the unruly ward."

Walking towards the kitchen, I saw that both Hayden and Emmett's heads were drooped. Smiling, I turned to Rose, and waved at her. As she stood, her hand slid over her stomach protectively, and I heard Kate, Irina, and Tanya gasp.

Tanya spoke first, "How is she pregnant? I thought that Hayden was special?"

Kate growled, and it was obvious that her protectiveness of my fiancé was lingering, "Hayden is special; do not doubt that, my sister."

Alice smiled at the quarreling sisters, "Hayden's powers go beyond healing himself. It allows him to heal others, or have you forgotten? Rose and Emmett won't be the only ones having children in this house. Hayden and Shayla will be expecting soon."

I heard the kitchen chair scrape against the hardwood floors, as Hayden tried his hardest not to move. The sister's gasped again, and I saw Kate's look of angst, "When? When will their child be born?"

Alice's grin grew, and I could hear Hayden grinding his teeth. Had he not wanted the Denali coven to know of our child? Her response made Hayden jump up from his chair, and grab my arm, pulling me close to him, "She became pregnant this morning."

I felt my expression melt into something that I was not used to. Was it fear, worry, anger? Was I upset that Alice had ruined our surprise already? Surely Hayden would have felt the babies pull within the next few days.

Everyone turned to look at the two of us. Hayden's arms were wrapped around me, possessively. I was glad too because I would surely have fallen to the floor.

Looking at Edward, I noticed that his jaw was clenched, "Alice, why don't you tell them what else you have to say?"

Bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, Alice giggled, "This baby is not the one I saw before. He comes later."

My legs felt like jelly, and I allowed my body to sink to the floor. Hayden slid down after me, as I collapsed against his chest.

He peppered my face with kisses, and his hand moved to rub over my stomach protectively.

We were going to be parents, and I was 17 years old. I had never expected this to happen so soon.

Kate moved closer to the two of us, and I felt Hayden growl, the rumbling from his chest rippling through the muscles of my back.

He spoke through clenched teeth, his hand still protectively seated over my stomach, "No offense, Kate, but I don't want to worry about you losing control and hurting my child. So kindly step back and keep your electric charge to yourself."

As Hayden stood, he lifted me up slowly, knowing my legs were strong, but my brain was making me hazy. Dipping his head, his lips skimmed against my ear, "Do you need to rest, love?"

Shaking my head, I smiled at him, gently caressing his jaw line, "No baby, I'm fine. I just have another question for Alice."

Hayden nodded, his arms still encasing me protectively as I looked at my future sister-in-law, "What will our first child be, Alice?"

A wide smile stretched across her face and she spoke softly, "Oh, you mean children?"

Hayden's arms caught me, and that was the last thing I felt before I collapsed against his solid chest.

_HPOV_

Carlisle moved quickly to help me carry my fiancée towards the small medical room he had stocked once the girls had changed. He had also wanted to make sure that Rosalie was doing fine with the progression of her baby, and he and I had created a machine to monitor the progression of the small child.

Setting Shayla on the table, I backed up and let my father look her over. Glancing up at me, he winked, "She'll be fine, Hayden. It's probably just stress."

Shaking my head, I rubbed at the back of my neck, knowing that the Volutri's impending visit wouldn't help her condition any, "Will the babies be okay?"

Carlisle walked away from my fiancée, and his hand slid into my shaggy hair, "Go have your mom snip that off, and I promise, as soon as you are done, Shayla will be awake. Okay?"

As I nodded, his hand dropped from my hair, as I started towards the door. My father spoke again, just as I paused in the door frame to glance at my girl again, "Don't worry, Hayden, we Cullens are strong, and as far as I'm concerned, Shayla is already one of us. Now go, get you hair cut, you shaggy beast."

Gazing longingly at my girl, I walked down the stairs, knowing that when Shayla woke up, she would be happy with my hair length. All I needed was for her to wake up, and all of my stress would be gone.

* * *

**This was sort of longish, :D. Like I said, I should be off and working on some chapters tomorrow, maybe I should stockpile, since busy-ness has invaded my life. How did every one like Breaking Dawn? Eh, eh? Needless to say, I really like it, so ya. Lemme know your thoughts on that, and this chapter!**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Me don't own Twilight! Hehe…

**Hi people! So here is an update. Do you all realize that I will hopefully have 400 reviews once this is posted? Holy crackers! Haha… Sorry, I get excited sometimes!**

**Naruto day and night****, my mommy always told me that speed reading is bad for your health…Too bad! I read it fast too, except I had to wait on a certain slow individual, (cough girlfriend cough ashel) so it took me longer then normal.**

**So, baby names. I honestly haven't thought about them yet, so if you have suggestions, let's hear them. I'm not saying I will use them…but you get my drift ;-)**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Soundtrack Of My Summer

**HPOV**

Kate sat down next to me, and I pulled my hands away from my head. Raising an eyebrow at the other vampire, I waited for her to speak, not trusting my voice, "Hayden, you know I wouldn't do anything to Shayla just to get to you."

My tone was terse when I responded, "No one is blaming you, Kate, and I think the burden of the babies is allowing her to stress. I just don't understand, I've never heard of a vampire fainting before."

Rubbing her hands together, Kate looked thoughtful, "Well, it's possible that her body is just reacting to the change. She became a vampire, and pregnant in the same week. That's never happened before, so it's quite possible that vampires can faint when something becomes too much to handle."

"Do you think it could kill her?" Whenever I asked as question, I could always count on Kate to give me an honest response.

Threading her fingers through my now short hair, she smiled weakly, "Anything's possible, Hayden."

Yanking my head out of her grasp, I moved away. I didn't want anyone touching me right now; I needed to get away without breaking the radius of my healing powers for the babies.

Someone tapped my shoulder as I was heading for the door, and I turned to glare at whoever it was, "Whoa, little brother. What's got your panties in a bunch, hmm?"

I was not in the mood to deal with Emmett's jokes right now, "Just shut the hell up, Emmett."

His large hand shoved against my chest, and I glared at him. Soon both hands were pushing on my chest as we stumbled out the front door and into the icy terrain.

Emmett's face was full of a playful desire to wrestle, and at the moment I knew nothing would ease my tension more then a battle with my older brother. Lunging forward, I dove connecting with his legs, knocking him off of his feet.

Loud chuckles made the ground rattle as Emmett grinned up at me, before I was sent flying. Groaning, I pushed myself from my sprawled out position, and begun advancing towards Emmett.

When we heard loud growls, both of us stopped to see his wife, and my fiancé, who had a protective hand over her stomach, and anger on her face.

"Emmett Cullen! If you hurt my future husband, I will hurt you once these babies are born. Do you understand?"

Rosalie was next to Shayla, shaking her head in our direction. As I walked towards Shayla, I brushed my clothes off, knocking loose ice particles to the ground. Rolling her eyes at me, my fiancée spoke, "You. Shower. Now."

Wincing at her tone of voice, I bent down to kiss her cheek, moving my kisses down her jawline, "Join me?"

Her raised eyebrow was my only answer, "Okay, sorry I asked. Yesh."

As I started my journey at human speed up the long staircase I heard Shayla talking to Emmett and Rosalie, "Thank you for taking his mind off of me, Emmett. He really needed that, but had you hurt him, I would've made you cry."

Halfway to the bathroom, I saw my father emerge from the room, rubbing at his face. I knew he couldn't be tired, but surely the stress was getting to him too. Upon seeing me, he smiled, but the happiness didn't meet his eyes, "When you're done in there, come see me."

"Sure, Dad, is something wrong?"

He paused longer then normal, and I sighed knowing his response wasn't going to be what I wanted to hear, "Just shower, and come see me, Bub."

Carlisle didn't give me a chance to respond before he started in the direction of his office. Hands in his hair, and head bowed, he seemed defeated. I had never seen my father act this way.

As I stood under the spray of the shower, I pushed my wet lips against the warm tile. Was something going to happen to Shayla? She seemed fine downstairs, but what if she was putting on a brave face for me?

Dragging the soap down my torso, I tried to think. Alice had seen our third child before she had seen our first two. Maybe I had changed Shayla too soon, and it had changed our future. Would she tell me if that were true, or would she keep it to herself, uncertain of her normally flawless visions?

When I turned to grab my towel from the top of the shower curtain, I was met with a pair of eyes. Not bothering to cover myself, I smiled at Shayla, "Hey, baby."

The soft white towel was in her hands and she reached forward to dry off my face. Dragging the warm fluff across my face, she let her lips push against mine.

The passion in her kiss was harried, and it worried me. Were my suspicions correct? Had something happened during Shayla's transformation?

Shayla's thumb brushed against my cheek, as the towel dropped to the floor of the bathroom. Tugging at her clothes, she pushed me back into the shower, and up against the wall. Her clothes were gone so quickly that my brain didn't process, until she grabbed the curtain and pulled it to cover us. The frenzy in our actions did nothing to solve my worry. What was going on?

* * *

**HPOV**

Sitting in my father's office, I was alone. After our romp in the shower, Shayla left without a word, and I was scared. Nail chewing had been a way to resolve my anxiety when I was human, but now I was chewing on my thumb.

Carlisle stood silently in front of me, his forehead creased with concentration. Books were sprawled out all over his normal clean office, and his expression was addled. I was uncertain as to what he was about to tell me, but I was sure it was nothing I wanted to hear.

"Hayden, I know you're not stupid. You can sense that something is wrong. I'm sure Alice warned you, but the Volturi are coming. This is because they were informed of Rose's pregnancy. I had told them that I would tell them of our families' actions since they consider us one of the strongest covens in the world."

The tips of his fingers were underneath his chin, his palms touching, "When I told them of Shayla and Bella's change, obviously they were intrigued. They will be coming to see them, and they should be arriving soon."

When I opened my mouth to respond, my father held up his hand to stop me, "I think I know what you are about to say, so just wait and let me explain, please."

Desperation? I sat silently waiting for him to continue, "The reason Shayla and I are acting differently is because we are not sure what the Volturi will think of our growing family. It is quite possible that they will request the disposal of your two children. They only knew of the one child, and they accepted that because it was just one, and not unheard of, since you are a prime example. Three's a different story."

I wasn't going to let them hurt my children, and I noticed that the look on my father's face was one that allowed me to speak, "Then what can I do?"

Pursing his lips, my father spoke slowly, "There's nothing you can do, Hayden. Or you too, will die."

The chair skidded across the floor as I sprung from my seat, and the wood splintered across the door, "No! They are not hurting my innocent children, God damn it! There has to be something they want more then my kids, and you know what that is? That's me!"

My father was shaking his head furiously, "No, Hayden. I forbid it. You will not join the Volturi! Do you know what they could do with you, to you?"

Slamming my fist down on the desk, I growled out, "They can't fucking hurt me, I would just heal myself! Don't you get that?"

Carlisle was in my face, his hands on my shoulders, squeezing tightly, "You MUST be within a two mile radius of your wife until she is out of the first trimester, Hayden! Surely they won't let you stay until then! They will want you to go with them now, or they will request the immediate disposal of those two children!"

Staring at my father, I felt numb. Was there nothing I could do to protect my children? If nothing could hurt me, why wouldn't he let me do this? It didn't matter; he no longer had control of me if I told the Volturi what I wanted.

Once my children were born, and they saw no harm in them, I could leave and return to my family, and if not? Sometimes goodbye is the only way. Pulling away from my father, I kicked the remains of the chair, and yanked open his office door. I wasn't going to let them take my children.

* * *

**SPOV**

They were going to die, and I could do nothing to protect them. I knew Carlisle was telling Hayden now, and I should be up there, but I couldn't bear to hear it again. Bella was lying on our bed, and Edward was sitting next to Bella.

Her fingers were running through his tousled hair, and I longed for my boy to be here, so I could comfort him. We heard Carlisle's office door being yanked open and Edward shot up, knocking Bella's hand backwards.

His voice was worried when he called out to his younger brother, but Hayden had a head start and was already gone. Edward's yelling alerted everyone in the house, and I grasped my stomach. Carlisle hurried out of his office, and I saw the remains of a broken chair on the floor, "Where is Hayden going, Edward?"

Alice spoke, her voice cryptic, "He's going to the Volturi, he wants to meet them half way. He's going to make them an offer they can't refuse. His other future, the one with death and destruction."

My hands flew up to my mouth. Hayden was going to get himself killed, and we were all standing here, waiting for Alice to deliver the news.

Esme spoke, and I could tell that she too was upset, "What will their answer be, Alice? Who's here with Aro?"

Alice sighed, "I'm not sure, because they haven't seen Hayden yet to have the idea proposed, and Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, and Alec are here."

Edward and Bella growled when they heard Jane's name, but I had no background as to who she was. Leaning against our bed, I closed my eyes, wishing that Hayden could hear me, hoping that he would come home in one piece.

Sensing my distress, Bella wrapped her arm around me, pulling me closer to her, "He'll be fine, Shayla."

Shaking my head, I cried, wishing I could have tears rolling down my cheeks, "Whether he's fine or not doesn't change our children's future, Bella. If we have these twins, they are going to be sought after just as Edward, Alice, and Hayden are. I need to protect them, they can't die, or Hayden will follow through with that future."

Silence filled our bedroom, as I snuggled into Hayden's side of the bed, holding his pillow close to me. I needed him here, now.

Emmett broke the silence when he looked directly at Edward and said, "Hayden would back us up, and you know that as well as I do. So what are we doing here? He needs us."

Edward nodded and glanced at Jasper, "You in?"

Jasper smiled, "Of course, Hayden's my little brother too."

Alice grasped Jasper's hand signifying that she would stand by him, and protect her brother. When Rosalie went to grasp Emmett's hand, he shook his head, "No, Rosie, please stay here. Protect our daughter."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes, but I could tell her will to fight was weakened, "He's my brother too, Em."

Bella was standing beside Edward, and I could tell that a silent discussion was taking place. Edward leaned down and kissed Bella's lips, their kiss lingering. Turning my head away, I sighed not wanting to invade their personal moment, but wanting my fiancé home.

Carlisle spoke, "We Cullens stick together, so your mother and I are coming too." He turned to look at Kate, Irina, and Tanya, his eye's showing truth, "Don't think you must come, you will be safe here."

When he looked around the room again, he looked directly at Bella, and I knew what he was going to ask, "Bella, would you please stay here with Shayla?"

Edward let a small smile peak at his lips, and I knew that some kind of a conversation had gone on when neither Bella nor I were paying attention, "Yes, I'll stay with her; I have someone I want to call anyway."

Her husband peered at her with confusion, but Bella just smiled, "You'll find out soon enough, Edward, darling."

Tanya and Kate seemed to also be having a silent discussion, "We will go too. Those two children deserve to live, and even if Hayden was supposed to be mine, I don't wish ill will on you, Shayla."

The sarcasm in Kate's voice was evident, and I knew she was trying to lighten my mood. Her wink made me laugh, and I knew she was joking about Hayden being hers. I was grateful that these little distractions were keeping me from having a breakdown.

I just prayed that Hayden would remember the two mile radius, or his battle would be for nothing.

* * *

**HPOV**

I felt a tugging as I neared the edge of the radius around our house. I knew that I would have to stand and wait for the Volturi, but I was not willing to let them anywhere near my wife. Standing by myself, I waited, unsure of the consequences for my actions.

If something happened to me, Shayla would be protected, and for that I was grateful. My head start had hopefully provided me with enough distance from the others, however if the Volturi did not arrive soon, my unhesitant actions would prove to be null.

Would they drag me back home, or would they fight with me, trying to prove to the Volturi that my children would cause no harm.

Sticks were cracking from behind me, and my question was answered. My family was coming, but who was with Shayla?"

Turning to face them, I felt Edward tackle me to the ground, baring his teeth. Gazing into his topaz eyes, I saw the obvious anger and frustration that he was feeling, "If you ever do that again, Hayden Cullen, I swear I will lock you in a white room with padded walls, where you CAN'T kill yourself. Am I understood?"

Gazing around at the others, I noticed who was missing, and I wished one more person would have stayed home. Tipping my head at Rose, after Edward let me stand, I sighed, "Rose, you don't have to be here. You need to protect your baby."

She smiled at me, "The safest place for little Allie is here with her godfather. Now shut up, we have a battle to fight."

Looming figures approached our formation, and a worried feeling settled in the pit of my stomach. I hoped that Bella and Irina would protect Shayla as well as I could. I knew that Bella would do her best; I just hoped her best was enough.

* * *

**Okay, so here's the deal. Whoever gives me the 400****th**** review gets a token of my appreciation. Now I'm not sure what I will give them, but I suppose that demands can be made? I dunno…**

**SO! For those of you asking, no Ashel and I aren't married. However, she IS my girlfriend, and we are celebrating our 3 month on the 21****st****… I know crazy, right? Anyway that should answer your questions.**

**So, REVIEW…Pwease?**

**See you soon,**

**Hayden**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey there. So this is the last chapter of this story. No, I'm not lying, I promise. I honestly had no intention of ending it with this chapter, but it seemed to work, and I felt like I was dragging it out. Anyway, there is more information at the bottom.**

**HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Here Without You

**SPOV**

Agony represented the mood that currently possessed me, as well as uncertainty. The only way that I could have been sure of Hayden's safety would have been if I had also gone, but I should have known no one would allow it. I was still too fragile in my early stages of pregnancy, and Hayden wouldn't want to lose the children he was fighting for.

Bella was seated next to me, her eyes wary, also unsure of the outcome. I could tell that she, too, felt useless. If we went we would have to deal with an irate family, but if we stayed, we were only punishing ourselves.

My stomach was sore, and I knew that Hayden was testing the boundaries that limited a more extensive fighting plan. I was anxious for the outcome, but I wasn't willing to lose my fiancé.

Agitated fingers picked at the leather on the couch, and for once I wanted to rip apart the soft cushions. I needed Hayden, and I couldn't stand our separation. His children needed him, but at what cost would they be survivors?

"They'll be fine, Shayla." Bella and I had grown so close over the past few months, but what if her husband, my soon to be brother were injured? She would be devastated, as would I.

"It's hard to think positively, Bella. I'm just so worried about everyone; I don't want them to risk their lives for us."

Bella jostled my shoulder gently, "You're part of their family now, you're just as important as everyone else in the clan is."

What would have sounded like a loud clap of thunder to any human, sounded from the outside. Bella glanced at me, and we both darted towards the door, wishing for any glimmer of hope that our mates were still alive.

When Bella yanked open the wooden door, the sound of wood splintering fell behind us as we moved towards the woods. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

**HPOV**

The force of my body against the tree created a loud booming, like that of rolling thunder. As I skidded across the frozen ground, my body scraped against the ice, and my skin tore. Aro smirked down at me as I finally skidded to a stop, "Now let's see this miraculous healing."

His voice was one of teasing, and it registered that the men had never encountered my untapped ability. I could tell they were testing me, and the low growling emanating from Edward did nothing to soothe my fear that the Volturi were surely going to kill my family by the end of the night.

Curling my fingers into the frozen ground, I gritted my teeth as the ice ruptured the skin on my hands. Blood dripped from my torn fingertips, but I could already feel the skin healing.

Aro clapped dramatically, his eyes boring into mine, as I pushed my newly healed body from the ground, "Quite impressive, young one. However, I do wonder if you have the ability to re-row limbs, or organs. What an impressive feat that would be. What you did, mere shape shifters would be capable of."

An angry roar tore my attention from the red-eyed man, and I could feel our children in her as both Bella and Shayla moved towards us at an amazing speed. Edward's shoulders tensed when he saw the growth parting as Bella and Shayla appeared, both visibly angry.

Jane's eyes narrowed upon seeing Bella, and I knew that a challenge had been set. I was just glad that Alec was not with her, or he would have posed an interesting challenge for us.

The looming figures had consisted of Aros, Marcus, Caius, Jane, and Felix. We were not shocked to once again see the trio of brothers. Jane's fists curled into balls as Shayla's arms encased my body. Fingers roamed over my body as she tried to find any lasting injuries once she saw the blood staining my shirt.

When she was done checking, she drew her hand back and slapped me across the face. My eyes were downcast, and her chest was heaving when she looked at my now crestfallen appearance.

Her voice was shaking when she spoke, "Don't ever do that again, Hayden. Don't you ever leave me again! You swore you'd never do it, but you broke your promise. I love you so much, but you can't seem to grasp that we are in this together, no matter what."

The dramatic clapping began again, although this time it was the entire opposing side, "How touching, my little darlings, but we have more pressing matters to deal with. Matters regarding the venomous creatures that you are sporting in your womb. Surely you understand why we are expressing our immediate concern."

Alice stepped forward, away from Jasper's protective grip. Aro smiled casually, "Ah, Alice. Do you have something knew to show me? Hmm?"

When Alice linked hands with Aro, I heard Jane hiss. I had always hated the vile creature that she had become, and when I glared down at her, she met me with a matching stare.

I remembered a time when Aro had wanted the two of us together, a time when she looked upon me with love and adoration. This hateful gaze was from someone I had never known, someone I would never be willing to know.

Aro tossed Alice's hands away from his body, and a harried look passed over his features, "Is that a threat?"

I stood silently; unsure of what Alice was showing Aro. Shayla's hands were gripping my belt loops as if she were afraid to let me go, afraid that I would leave her again. The tiny pixie smiled as Aro backed away toward his brothers, "No Aro, that's a promise. Here's your threat; Hayden will not be the only one who goes after you and your clan. I can guarantee that."

I had never seen Aro worried, his tense expression was new to me, and I tried to keep the smug grin from my lips as Alice spoke one last time, her tone signifying the end of the discussion, "You saw both futures, Aro. Which will you choose?"

As the Volutri conferred, I turned towards Shayla, my hand cradling her cheek, "No matter what happens, my love, know this. I never left you, I needed to discuss something, I went on vacation."

Her eyes glazed over as her fingers tugged me closer, "Well, baby. Next time you go on vacation, you'd better take us with you. Got it?"

Shayla leaned forward, her red lips parted. As our mouths met, I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, and pulled her towards me. Never had I thought that I would be engaged to the woman of my dreams, one who had become a vampire for me. Her hands cupped my jaw, and our tongues moved against each other. I had no intention of being anywhere else.

The clearing of a throat pulled me away from her slowly, as Aro spoke, "We will allow the children to be born, however, if there are any abnormalities present, we must be informed and the children shall be disposed of. Do we have an agreement?"

Apparently Alice had foreseen this agreement, and as she shook hands with Aro, I knew that our futures rested on what she had seen, "Agreed."

* * *

**SPOV**

Five months later, many things had changed. Hayden was now seventeen, and today, on the day of his birth, we were getting married. My stomach was swollen beyond belief, and as I stroked the moving creatures underneath my dress, Bella stood next to me, her stomach beginning to swell.

Unbelievably, Bella had become pregnant after our meeting with the Volturi, apparently Edward had wanted a night of celebrating. Alice had forseen the sex of the latest Cullen, however Bella and Edward denied, not wanting to know the child's sex, until he or she was born.

Jasper and Alice were not expecting, yet, but from the constant glow in Alice's eyes, I could tell that the two were trying. Rosalie was beyond pregnant, and her little nudger was due any day, we just hoped that young Allie would not make her presence know during our special day.

Our wedding was small, just a few people from the high school that we were now attending, Seth Clearwater, Sophie, Scott, and the Denali coven. We had not wanted a huge wedding; our love was not on display for people. It was a special connection between the two of us.

Despite his incomprehensible will to grow stubble on his cheeks, Hayden was still as baby faced as ever. When he had changed, his body had aged to nineteen; however his hair still had a sixteen year olds mentality.

When our lips were joined at the alter, I could see our future. Hayden would be mine for eternity, and we would raise a family together.

Our day however was not flawless, and just as anticipated, little Allie had made herself known during our reception. Carlisle had set up a room in our home, which was where the reception was taking place, and he delivered his own granddaughter at 12:01 on January 4th, 2008.

Hayden was, of course, furious. She had been 2 minutes from being born on his birthday, and he wouldn't let any of us live it down. My art of silencing him had become renown on our family and as I drug him up to our bedroom by his tie, he was no longer arguing, just loving.

That night we proved our love to each other as best we could, and sometime during the night, I had rested my head on Hayden's chest. His fingers rested on my swollen belly as we discussed what our children would be named. When I suggested a few names, Hayden had shaken his head furiously, claiming that no daughter of his would be named after a stripper.

As I reached my fingers up to play with his hair, I heard him chuckle, "How about Kataryna for our daughter? That name just sounds ferocious, and our daughter won't be so sought after if she is ferocious."

I tugged hard on his dark locks and he growled playfully, "Was that absolutely necessary, my darling?"

Turning on my side, I reached towards his face and used my fingertip to trace his features, "Our daughter is going to be beautiful and sought after, and you will just have to deal with her many suitors, so please behave. I love that name, but now for our little boy. I really love the name Jaxon, Hayden."

His tongue darted out and wrapped around my finger, creating a sensual suction that I longed for elsewhere. Pulling my finger out of his mouth, I drug the wet digit over his bare chest, tracing his exposed hipbone, "Jaxon is fine with me, but I swear to God, his middle name will not be Michael. My son is not a pedophile."

My eyes must have held a look of confusion because when he spoke again, his words were slow and annunciated, "Jaxon Michael? Micheal Jaxon? Am I getting any warmer here?"

Pinching the skin about the apex of his thighs, I leaned forward to whisper, letting my cool breath ghost along his neck, "No, but you're getting harder."

End of discussion.

The next morning, Hayden held his goddaughter for the first time, and the look of love and adoration he held for little Allie in his face gave me no doubt that he would be a good daddy. I couldn't wait to see how our fairy tale ended, but I knew we had an eternity to find out.

* * *

**I do realize that this chapter was short, and there wasn't a huge fight scene as a few of you anticipated. **

_**SPOILER ALERT**_

_**I know that some**__** of you noticed there wasn't a huge fight scene in Breaking Dawn. This isn't a terrible spoiler, however, I don't want to ruin anything for anyone, so here is my hidden message.**_

_**END SPOILER ALERT**_

**Will I be doing a sequel? As for my current mood, yes I DO plan on creating a sequel, however I am unsure of the start date. Perhaps gentle urging is needed? I do have Total Eclipse of the Heart and Fall For You to work on still, so it might be a little while. Plus with school starting… Let's just say it depends.**

**The sequel will start with Hayden and Shayla embarking onto a college experience, and the twins will be born. I'm anticipating them to be around 2 or 3. That would put Allie around the age of 3 or 4, and Bella and Edward's child around 2 or 3. Babies all around!**

**This one will be more focused on Shayla and Hayden off on their own with two little ones, and more fluffy stuff…Just remember…this could change. I will post more details later, and once the first chapter is up, I will notify you with a chapter in this story.**

**Thanks for all of your support, it is greatly appreciated :D**

**Until then, and thanks for reading,**

**Hayden**

**P.S. I am begging for ideas as to what Edward and Bella should have. I sort of have an idea, but I want to know what you think. So if you haven't reviewed before, please give me your opinion. Plus sequel title ideas? HELP :D**


End file.
